Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban
by lilysama
Summary: Juntamente com Rony e Hermione, seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter está no terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1 O correiocoruja

**Capítulo 1 - O correio-coruja**

Harry Potter era um menino bastante fora do comum em muitas coisas. Para começar, ele detestava as férias de verão mais do que qualquer outra época do ano. Depois, ele realmente queria fazer seus deveres de casa mas era obrigado a fezê-los escondido, na calada da noite. E, além de tudo, também era bruxo.

Era quase meia-noite e Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama, as cobertas puxadas por cima da cabeça como uma barraca, uma lanterna em uma das mãos e um grande livros encadernado em couro (_História da magia _de Batilda Bagshot), aberto e apoiado no travesseiro. Harry correu a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pela página, franzindo a testa, à procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escrever sua redação "A queima de bruxas no século XIV foi totalmente despropositada – discuta".

A caneta pousou no alto de um parágrafo que pareceu a Harry promissor. Ele empurrou os óculos redondos para a ponte do nariz, aproximou a lanterna do livro e leu:

_Os que não são bruxos (mais comumente conhecidos pelo nome de trouxas) tinham muito medo da magia na época medieval, mas não tinham muita capacidade para reconhecê-la. Nas raras ocasiões em que apanhavam um bruxo ou uma bruxa de verdade, a sentença de queimá-los na fogueira não produzia o menor efeito. O bruxo, ou bruxa, executava um Feitiço para Congelar Chamas e depois fingia gritar de dor, enquanto sentia uma cocegazinha suave e prazeroza. De fato, Wendelin a Esquisita gostava tanto de ser queimada na fogueira que se deixou apanhar nada menos que quarenta e sete vezes, sob vários disfarces._

Harry prendeu a caneta entre os dentes e passou a mão embaixo do travesseiro à procura do tinteiro e de um rolo de pergaminho. Devagar e com muito cuidado, retirou a tampa do tinteiro, molhou a pena e começou a escrever, parando de vez em quando para escutar, porque se algum Dursley, a caminho do banheiro, ouvisse sua pena arranhando o pergaminho, ele provavelmente ia acabar trancafiado no armário embaixo da escada pelo resto do verão.

A família Dursley, que morava na rua dos Alfeneiros, 4, era o motivo pelo qual Harry jamais aproveitava as férias de verão. Tio Valter, tia Petúnia e o filho deles, Duda, eram os únicos parentes vivos de Harry, Eram trouxas e tinham uma atitude muito medieval com relação à magia. Os pais de Harry, já falecidos, que tinham sido bruxos, nunca eram mencionados sob o teto dos Dursley. Durante anos, tia Petúnia e tio Valter tinham alimentado esperanças de que, se oprimissem Harry o máximo possível, seriam capazes de acabar com a magia que houvesse nele. Para sua fúria, tinham fracassado. Agora, viviam aterrorizados que alguém pudesse descobrir que Harry passara a maior parte dos últimos dois anos na sua Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O máximo que podiam fazer, porém, era trancar os livros de feitiços, a varinha, o caldeirão e a vassoura de Harry no início das férias de verão e proibir que o menino falasse com os vizinhos.

A separação dos seus livros de feitiços tinham sido um verdadeiro problema para Harry, porque os professores em Hogwarts tinham passado muitos deveres para as férias. Uma redação, particularmente espinhosa, sobre poções redutoras fora pedida pelo professor de quem Harry menos gostava, o Prof. Snape, que ficaria encantado de ter uma desculpa para castiga-lo com um mês de detenção. Por isso Harry tinha aproveitado uma oportunidade que surgira na primeira semana de férias. Quando tio Valter, tia Petúnia e Duda foram ao jardim admirar o novo carro da companhia a serviço do tio Valter (em altas vozes para que toda a rua o visse), Harry desceu silenciosamente as escadas, arrombou a fechadura do armário sob a escada, apanhou alguns livros e os escondeu em seu quarto. Desde que não deixasse manchas de tinta nos lençóis, os Durlsey não precisariam saber que ele estava estudando magia à noite.

Harry tomava muito cuidado para evitar problemas com seus tios no momento, pois eles já estavam bastante mal-humorados com o sobrinho, só porque o menino recebera um telefonema de um coleguinha bruxo uma semana depois de entrar de férias.

Rony Weasley, que era um dos melhores amigos de Harry em Hogwarts, descendia de uma família em que todos eram bruxos. Isto significava que ele sabia um montão de coisas que Harry desconhecia, mas Rony jamais usara um telefone antes. E, por azar, fora o tio Valter que atendera a ligação.

-Valter Dursley.

Harry que, por acaso, se achava na sala àquela hora, gelou ao ouvir a voz do amigo responder.

-AlÔ! ALÔ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? QUERIA – FALAR – COM – O – HARRY – POTTER!

Rony gritou com tanta força que tio Valter deu um salto e afastou o fone a mais de um palmo da orelha com uma expressão em que se misturavam a fúria e o susto.

-QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? – berrou ele em direção ao bocal. – QUEM É VOCÊ?

-RONY, WEASLEY! – berrou Rony em resposta, como se ele e tio Valter estivessem falando de extremidades opostas de um campo de futebol. – SOU – UM AMIGO – DE – HARRY – DA – ESCOLA...

Os olhinhos de tio Valter se viraram para Harry, que estava pregado no chão.

-NÃO TEM NENHUM HARRY POTTER AQUI! – vociferou ele, agora segurando o fone com o braço esticado, como se receasse que o aparelho pudesse explodir. – NÃO SEI DE QUE ESCOLA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! NUNCA MAIS TORNE A LIGAR PARA CÁ! FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!

E atirou o fone no gancho como se estivesse se livrando de uma aranha venenosa.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DAR ESTE NÚMERO PARA GENTE COMO – GENTE COMO _VOCÊ! _– berrara tio Valter, salpicando Harry de cuspe.

Rony obviamente percebera que metera Harry em uma encrenca, porque não telefonou mais. A outra grande amiga de Harry em Hogwarts, Hemione Granger, tampouco o procurara. O menino suspeitava que Rony tinha avisado à amiga para não telefonar, o que era uma pena, porque Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente da turma deles, tinha pais trouxas, sabia usar um telefone perfeitamente bem e provavelmente teria o bom senso de não dizer que freqüentava Hogwarts.

Com isso, Harry não ouvira uma única palavra de nenhum dos seus amigos de bruxaria durante cinco longas semanas, e este verão estava saindo quase tão ruim quanto o anterior. Havia apenas uma coisinha que melhorara – depois de jurar que não iria usar sua coruja para não remeter cartas aos amigos, Harry tivera permissão de soltar Edwiges, à noite. Tio Valter concordara co isso diante da barulheira que o bicho aprontava quando ficara preso na gaiola o tempo todo.

Harry terminou de escrever sobre Wendelin a Esquisita e parou mais uma vez para escutar. O silêncio às escuras só era interrompido pelos roncos sonoros e distantes do seu enorme primo, Duda.

_Deve ser muito tarde, _pensou Harry. Seus olhos comichavam de cansaço. Talvez terminasse a redação na noite seguinte...

Ele repôs a tampa do tinteiro; puxou uma fronha velha debaixo da cama; guardou dentro a lanterna, _História da magia, _a redação, a caneta e a tinta; levantou-se da cama e escondeu tudo sob uma tábua solta do soalho debaixo da cama. Então ficou em pé, se espreguiçou e verificou a hora no despertados luminoso sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.

Era uma hora da manhã. Harry sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga. Fizera treze anos de idade havia uma hora e não tinha se dado conta disso.

Mas outra coisa fora do comum em Harry é que ele não ligava nem um pouco para seus aniversários. Nunca recebera um cartão de aniversário na vida. Os Dursley não tinham dado a mínima atenção aos dois últimos e ele não tinham razão alguma para supor que fossem se lembrar deste agora.

Harry atravessou o quarto escuro, passou pela espaçosa gaiola vazia de Edwiges e foi abrir a janela. Debruçou-se no peitoril, achando gostoso o ar fresco da noite que batia em seu rosto depois de ter passado tanto tempo debaixo das cobertas. Fazia duas noites que Edwiges andava fora. Mas Harry não estava preocupado – a coruja já ficara tanto tempo assim antes. Mas o garoto desejou que ela voltasse logo -, era a única criatura na casa que não se esquivava quando o via.

Harry, embora continuasse pequeno e magricela para sua idade, crescera alguns centímetros desde o ano anterior. Seus cabelos muito pretos, porém, continuavam como sempre tinham sido – teimosamente despenteados, por mais que ele fizesse. Os olhos por trás das lentes eram verde vivo, e na testa havia, claramente visível através dos cabelos, uma cicatriz fina, em forma de raio.

De todas as coisas fora do comum em Harry, essa cicatriz era a mais extraordinária de todas. Ao era, como tinham fingido os Dursley durante dez anos, uma lembrança do acidente de carro que matara seus pais, porque Lílian e Tiago Potter não tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Tinham sido assassinados, assassinados pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo nos últimos cem anos, Lord Voldemort. Harry escapara desse mesmo atentado com uma simples cicatriz na testa, no lugar em que o feitiço do bruxo, em vez de matá-lo, tinha se voltado contra o próprio feiticeiro. Quase morto, Voldemort fugira...

Mas Harry voltara a defrontar com ele outra vez em Hogwarts. Ao se recordar do último encontro, ali parado à janela esuc,ra Harry teve de admitir que era uma sorte ter chegado ao seu décimo terceiro aniversário vivo.

Examinou o céu estrelado à procura de um sinal de Edwiges, voando ao seu encontro talvez com um rato porto pendurado no bico, contando receber elogios. Mas ao olhar distraidamente por cima dos telhados, Harry demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava vendo.

Recortado contra a lua dourada, e sempre crescendo, vinha um bicho estranhamente toro voando em sua direção, Harry ficou muito quieto esperando o bicho descer. Por uma fração de segundo ele hesitou, a mão no trinco da janela, pensando se devia fechá-la. Mas, nessa hora o bicho esquisito sobrevoou um lampião da rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry, indentificou o que era, saltou para o lado.

Pela janela entraram três corujas, duas delas segurando uma terceira que parecia desmaiada. Pousaram com um ruído fofo na cama do menino e a coruja do meio, que era grande e cinzenta, tombou para o lado, imóvel. Trazia um grande pacote amarrado às pernas.

Harry reconheceu a coruja desmaiada na mesma hora – seu nome era Errol e pertencia à família Weasley. O menino correu para a cama, desamarrou os barbantes que envolviam as pernas de Errol, soltou o pacote e, em seguida, levou a coruja para a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol abriu um olho lacrimejante, deu um pio fraquinho de agradecimento e desatou a beber água em grandes sorvos.

Harry se virou para as corujas restantes. Uma delas, a fêmea grande, branca como a neve, era a sua Edwiges. Ela também trazia um pacote e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em Harry quando ele soltou sua carga, depois saiu voando pelo quarto para se juntar a Errol.

Harry não reconheceu a terceira coruja, um belo espécime pardo, mas soube imediatamente de onde viera, porque além do terceiro pacote, ela trazia uma carta com o escudo de Hogwarts. Quando Harry acabou de aliviá-la de sua carga, ela sacudiu as penas, cheia de si, abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu noturno.

O menino sentou-se na cama e apanhou o pacote de Errol, rasgou o papel pardo e encontrou um presente embrulhado em ouro, e o primeiro cartão de aniversário de sua vida. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele abriu o envelope. Caíram dois papéis – uma carta e um recorte de jornal.

O recorte fora visivelmente tirado do jornal dos bruxos, o _Profeta Diário_, porque as pessoas nas fotos em preto e branco estavam se mexendo. Harry apanhou o recorte, alisou-o e leu.

FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA

GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO

_Arthur Weasley, chefe de Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do _Profeta Diário.

_A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diátio:_

"_Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Gui, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços."_

_A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda freqüentam._

Harry examinou a foto em movimento, e um sorriso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto ao ver os nove Weasley acenando freneticamente para ele, diante de uma enorme pirâmide. A Sra. Weasley, pequena e gorducha, o Sr. Weasley, alto e um pouco careca, os seis filhos e uma filha, todos (embora a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse isso) com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. Bem no meio da foto se achava Rony, alto e desengonçado com o seu rato de estimação, Perebas, no ombro e o braço passado pelas costas da irmã, Gina.

Harry não conseguia pensar em ninguém que merecesse mais ganhar um monte de ouro do que os Weasley, que eram gente muito fina e extremamente pobre. Ele apanhou a carta de Rony e a desdobrou.

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Olhe, estou muito arrependido daquele telefonema. Espero que os trouxas não tenham engrossado com você. Perguntei ao papai e ele acha que eu não devia ter gritado,_

_O Egito é incrível. Gui nos levou para ver os túmulos e você não ia acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam neles. Mamãe não quis deixar a Gina ver o último. Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outras esquisitices._

_Nem consegui acreditar quando o papai ganhou a Loteria do _Profeta Diário. _Setecentos galeões! A maior parte foi gasta nesta viagem, mas eles vão me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo._

Harry lembrava-se bem demais do dia em que a velha varinha de Rony se partira. Acontecera quando o carro em que os dois voaram para Hogwarts batera de encontro a uma árvore nos jardins da escola.

_Estaremos de volta uma semana antes do ano letivo começar e vamos a Londres comprar minha varinha e os livros da escola._

_Alguma chance de nos encontrarmos lá?_

_Não deixe os trouxas arrasarem você!_

_Faça uma força para ir a Londres,_

_Rony_

_P.S.: Percy agora é monitor-chefe. Recebeu a carta de nomeação na semana passada._

Harry tornou a admirar a foto. Percy, que estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, parecia muito cheio de si. Prendera o distintivo de monitor-chefe no fez que usava num ângulo elegante sobre os cabelos penteados, seus óculos de aros de tartaruga faiscavam ao sol do Egito.

Harry voltou então sua atenção para o presente e o desembrulhou. Dentro havia um objeto que parecia um pequenino pião de vidro. Debaixo, mais um bilhete de Rony.

_Harry – isto é um "bisbilhoscópio" de bolso. Dizem que quando tem alguma coisa suspeita por perto, ele acende e gira. Gui falou que é porcaria que vendem a bruxos turistas e que não é confiável porque ontem, durante o jantar, ficou acendendo o tempo todo. Mas ele não percebeu que Fred e Jorge tinham postos besouros na sopa dele._

_Thcau – Rony_

Harry pôs o bisbilhoscópio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, onde o pião ficou parado, equilibrado sobre a ponta, refletindo os ponteiros luminosos do despertador. O menino admirou-o feliz por alguns segundos, então apanhou o pacote que Edwiges lhe trouxera.

Dentro deste também havia um presente embrulhado, um cartão e uma carta, desta vez de Hermione.

_Caro Harry,_

_Rony me escreveu contando o telefonema que deu para o seu tio Valter. Espero que você esteja bem.Estou de férias na França neste momento e não sabia como mandar o meu presente para você – e se eles abrissem o pacote na alfândega? -, mas então a Edwiges apareceu! Acho que ela queria garantir que você recebesse alguma coisa no seu aniversário, para variar. Comprei o seu presente pelo reembolso-coruja; vi um anúncio no Profeta Diário (mandei entregar o jornal no meu endereço de férias; é tão bom continuar em dia com o que está acontecendo no mundo dos bruxos). Você viu a foto de Rony com a família que saiu no jornal na semana passada? Aposto que ele está aprendendo um monte de coisas. Estou com inveja – os bruxos do Egito antigo são fascinantes._

_Aqui também tem história de bruxaria locais interessantes. Reescrevi todo o meu trabalho de História de Magia para incluir algumas coisas que descobri. Espero que não fique grande demais – são dois rolos de pergaminho a mais do que o Prof. Binns pediu._

_Rony diz que vai a Londre na última semana de férias. Você também vai poder ir? Será que sua tia seu tio vão deixar? Espero realmente que possa. Se não, a gente se vê no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1° de setembro!_

_Afetuosamente,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Rony contou que Percy virou monitor-chefe. Aposto como ele está realmente satisfeito. Quem não parece ter gostado é o Rony._

Harry deu risada enquanto punha a carta de Hermione de lado e apanhava o presente. Era muito pesado. Conhecendo a amiga,e lê teve certeza de que seria um livrão cheio de feitiços complicados – mas não era. Seu coração deu um enorme salto quando ele rasgou o papel de embrulho e viu um belo estojo de couro preto, com dizeres em letras prateadas: _Estojo para manutenção de vassouras._

-Uau, Hermine! – exclamou Harry baixinho, abrindo o estojo para ver dentro.

Habia um frasco grande de líquido para polir cabos, uma tesoura prateada e reluzente para aparar cerdas, uma pequena bússola par aprender na vassoura em viagens longas e em manual _Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura._

À exceção dos amigos, o que Harry mais sentia falta de Hogwarts era o quadribol, o esporte mais popular do mundo mágico – extremamente arriscado, muito excitante, que se jogava montado em uma vassoura. Harry, por acaso, era um ótimo jogador de quadribol; fora o menino mais novo do século a ser escolhido para um time de casa em Hogwarts. Uma das coisas que Harry mais prezava na vida era sua vassoura de corrida, uma Nimbus 2000.

Harry pôs o estojo de couro de lado e apanhou o último embrulho. Reconheceu os garranchos no papel pardo do embrulho na mesma hora: eram de Hagrid, guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho externo e viu um pedacinho de alguma coisa em couro verde, mas antes que conseguisse desfaze-lo direito, o embrulho estremeceu de um modo estranho e o que havia dentro se fechou com um estalo – como se a coisa tivesse mandíbulas.

Harry congelou. Sabia que Hagrid jamais lhe mandaria uma coisa perigosa de propósito, mas, por outro lado, seu amigo não tinha a visão de uma pessoa normal sobre o que era perigoso. Todos sabiam que Hagrid já fizera amizade com aranhas gigantes, mas nocivas, com cães de três cabeças dados por gente que ele encontrou em bares, e contrabandeara ovos de dragão, um bicho ilegal, para dentro da cabana em que morava.

Harry cutucou o embrulho, nervoso. A coisa tornou a se fechar com ruído. O garoto apanhou o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira, agarrou-o com firmeza com uma das mãos ergueu-o acima da cabeça, pronto para desferir uma pancada. Então agarrou o resto do papel de embrulho com a outra mão e puxou.

E a coisa caiu – um livro. Harry só teve tempo de reparar na bela capa, adornada com título dourado, _O livro monstruoso dos monstros_, antes do livro virar de lombada e começar a correr pela cama como um caranguejo esquisito.

-Ah-ah – gemeu Harry.

O livro caiu da cama com um barulho metálico e arrastou-se rápido pelo quarto. O menino seguiu furtivamente. O livro foi se esconder no espaço escuro embaixo da escrivaninha. Rezando para os Dursley não terem acordado, Harry ficou de quatro e tentou apanha-lo.

-Ai!

O livro se fechou sobre sua mãe e se afastou do menino se sacudindo e andando adernado sobre as capas.

Harry saiu correndo, ainda agachado, e se atirou para a frente conseguindo achatar o livro. Tio Valter soltou um grunhido sonolento e lato no quarto ao lado.

Edwiges e Errol observavam com interesse quando Harry abraçou com força o livro que se debatia, correu até a cômoda e pegou um cinto, com que o amarrou firmemente. O livro monstruoso estremeceu de raiva, mas não conseguiu mais se agitar e morder, então Harry atirou-o na cama e apanhou o cartão de Hagrid.

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário_

_Achei que isto pudesse lhe ser útil no ano que vem._

_Não vou dizer mais nada aqui. Conto quando a gente se encontrar._

_Espero que os trouxas estejam tratando você bem._

_Tudo de bom,_

_Hagrid_

Pareceu a Harry um mau agouro que Hagrid pudesse achar que um livro que morde tivesse utilidade futura, mas pôs o cartão do amigo ao lado do de Rony e Hermione, sorrindo mais satisfeito do que nunca. Agora só sobrava a carta de Hogwarts.

Reparando que era bem mais grossa do que de costume, Harry abriu o envelope, puxou a primeira página de pergaminho de dentro e leu:

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Queira registrar o novo ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma nove e meia, às onze horas._

_Os alunos de terceiro ano têm permissão para visitar a aldeia de Hogsmeade em determinados fins de semana. Assim, queira entregar a autorização anexa ao seu pai ou guardião para que a assine._

_Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Profª M. McGonagall_

_Vice-Diretora_

Harry tirou do envelope o formulário de autorização para ir a Hogsmeade e leu-o, mas já não sorria. Seria maravilhoso visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana; ele sabia que era um povoado só de bruxos, em que nunca estivera. Mas como é que ia convencer o tio Valter ou a tia Petúnia a assinar o formulário?

Ele olhou para o despertador. Eram agora duas horas da manhã.

Decidindo que se preocuparia com o formulário de Hogsmeade quando acordasse, Harry voltou para a cama e se esticou para riscar mais um dia no calendário que fizera para contar tempo que faltava para regressar a Hogwarts. Tirou então os óculos e se deitou, de olhos abertos, de frente para os três cartões de aniversário.

Mesmo sendo muito fora do comum, naquele momento Harry Potter se sentiu como todo mundo: feliz, pela primeira vez na vida, porque era o dia do seu aniversário.


	2. Capítulo 2 O grande erro de tia Guida

**paCapítulo 2 - O grande erro de tia Guida**

Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte e já encontrou os três Dursley sentados à mesa. Estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha, um presente de boas-vinhas para as férias-de-verão-em-casa de Duda, que andara se queixando, em altas vozes, sobre a grande distância entre a geladeira e a televisão da sala. Duda passara a maior parte do verão na cozinha, seus miúdos olhinhos de porco fixos na telinha e sua papada em cinco camadas balançando enquanto ele comia sem parar.

Harry sentou-se entre Duda e tio Valter, um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigode de mais. Longe de desejarem a Harry um feliz aniversário, os Dursley não deram qualquer sinal de que tinham reparado em sua entrada na cozinha, mas o menino estava mais do que acostumado com isso para se importar. Serviu-se de uma fatia de torrada e em seguida olhou para o repórter na televisão, que já ia adiantando na transmissão de uma notícia sobre um fugitivo da prisão.

"...alertamos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistas deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente."

-Nem precisa dizer quem ele é – riu-se tio Valter, espiando o prisioneiro por cima do jornal. – Olhem só o estado dele, a imundice do desleixado! Olhem o cabelo dele!

E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry, cujos cabelos despenteados sempre tinham sido de grande aborrecimento para o tio. Comparado ao homem da televisão, porém, cujo rosto ossudo era emoldurado por um emaranhado que lhe chegava aos cotovelos, Harry se sentiu, na verdade, muito bem penteado.

O repórter reaparecera.

"O Ministério da Agricultura e da Pesca irá anunciar hoje..."

-Espere aí! – berrou tio Valter, olhando furioso para o repórter. – Você não disse de onde esse maníaco fugiu! De que adiantou o alerta? O louco pode estar passando na minha rua esse exato momento!

Tia Petúnia, que era ossuda e tinha cara de cavalo, virou-se depressa e espiou com atenção pela janela da cozinha. Harry sabia que a tia simplesmente adoraria poder ligar para o telefone do plantão de emergência. Era a mulher mais bisbilhoteira do mundo e passava a maior parte da vida espionando os vizinhos sem graça, que nunca faziam nada errado.

-Quando é que eles vão aprender – exclamou tio Valter, batendo na mesa com o punho grande e arroxeado – que a forca é a única solução para gente assim?

-É verdade – concordou tia Petúnia, que ainda procurava ver alguma coisa por entre a trepadeira do vizinho.

Tio Valter terminou de beber a xícara de chá, deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e acrescentou:

-É melhor eu ir andando, Petúnia. O trem de Guida chega às dez.

Harry, cujo pensamentos andavam no andar de cima com o _Estojo para manutenção de vassouras, _foi trazido de volta à terra com um tranco desagradável.

-Tia Guida? – o garoto deixou escapar. – É... ela não está vindo para cá, está?

Tia Guida era irmã de tio Valter. Embora não fosse um parente de Harry (cuja mãe fora irmã de tia Petúnia), a vida inteira ele tinha sido obrigado a chamá-la de "tia". Tia Guida morava no campo, em uma casa com um grande jardim, onde ela criava buldogues. Raramente se hospedava na rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conseguia suportar a idéia de se separar dos seus preciosos cachorros, mas cada uma de suas visitas permanecia horrivelmente nítida na cabeça de Harry.

Na festa do quinto aniversário de Duda, tia Guida tinha dado umas bengaladas nas canelas de Harry para impedi-lo de vender o primo em uma brincadeira. Alguns anos mais tarde ela aparecera no Natal trazendo um robô computadorizado para Duda e uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorro para Harry. Na última visita, um ano antes do garoto entrar para Hogwarts, ele pisara sem querer o rabo do cachorro favorito de tia Guida. Estripador perseguira Harry até o jardim e o acuara em cima de uma árvore, mas tia Guida se recusara a recolher o cachorro até depois da meia-noite. A lembrança desse incidente ainda produzia lágrimas de riso nos olhos de Duda.

-Guida vai passar uma semana aqui – rosnou tio Valter – e enquanto estamos nesse assunto – ele apontou um dedo gordo e ameaçador para Harry – precisamos acertar algumas coisas antes de eu sair para apanhá-la.

Duda fez ar de riso e desviou o olhar da televisão. Assistir a Harry ser maltratado pelo pai era sua diversão favorita.

-Em primeiro lugar – rosnou tio Valter -, você vai falar com bons modos quando se dirigir a Guida.

-Tudo bem – disse Harry com amargura -, se ela fizer o mesmo quando se dirigir a mim.

-Em segundo lugar – continuou o tio, fingindo não ter ouvido a resposta de Harry -, como Guida não sabe nada da sua anormalidade, não quero nenhuma... nenhuma gracinha enquanto ela estiver aqui. Você vai se comportar, está me entendendo?

-Eu me comporto se ela se comportar – retrucou Harry entre dentes.

-E em terceiro lugar – disse tio Valter, seus olhinhos maldosos agora simples fendas na enorme cara púrpura -, dissemos a Huida que você freqüentou o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.

-Quê? – berrou Harry.

-E você vai sustentar essa história, moleque, ou vai se dar mal – cuspiu tio Valter.

Harry ficou sentado ali, o rosto branco e furioso, encarando o tio Valter, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. Tia Guida vinha fazer uma visita de uma semana – era o pior presente de aniversário que os Dursley já tinham lhe dado, incluindo nessa conta o par de meias velhas do tio.

-Bom, Petúnia – disse tio Valter, levantando-se com esforço -, vou indo para a estação, então. Quer me acompanhar para dar um passeio, Dudoca?

-Não – respondeu o menino, cuja atenção se voltara para a televisão agora que o pai acabara de ameaçar Harry.

-O Dudinha tem que ficar elegante para receber a titia – disse tia Petúnia, alisando os cabelos louros e espessos do filho. – Mamãe comprou para ele uma linda gravata-borboleta.

Tio Valter deu uma palmadinha no ombrão de porco de Duda.

-Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então – disse ele, e saiu da cozinha.

Harry, que estivera sentado em uma espécie de transe de horror, teve uma idéia repentina. Abandonando a torra, ele se levantou depressa e acompanhou o tio até a saída.

Tio Valter estava vestindo o paletó que usava no carro.

-Eu não vou levar você –rosnou ele ao se virar e ver Harry observando-o.

-Com se eu quisesse ir – disse Harry friamente. – Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

O tio mirou-o desconfiado.

-Os alunos do terceiro ano em Hog... na minha escola às vezes têm permissão para visitas o povoado próximo – disse Harry próximo à porta.

-Preciso que o senhor assine o formulário de autorização – disse Harry depressa.

-E por que eu iria fazer isso? – falou o tio com desdém.

-Bom – respondeu Harry, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras -, vai ser duro fingir para tia Guida que eu freqüento o Saint não sei das quantas...

-Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis! – berrou o tio, Harry ficou satisfeito de ouvir uma inconfundível nota de pânico em sua voz.

-Exatamente – disse Harry, encarando com toda a calma o rosto púrpura do tio. – É muita coisa para eu me lembrar. Tenho que parecer convincente, não é mesmo? E seu eu, sem querer, deixar escapar alguma coisa?

-Vou fazer picadinho de você, não é mesmo? – rugiu o tio, avançando para o sobrinho com o punho levantado. Mas Harry agüentou firme.

-Fazer picadinho de mim não vai ajudar tia Guida a esquecer o que eu poderia contar a ela – disse em tom de ameaça.

Tio Valter parou, o punho ainda levantado, a cara de uma feia cor marrom-arroxeada.

-Mas se o senhor assinar o meu formulário de autorização – apressou-se Harry a acrescentar -, juro que vou me lembrar da escola que o senhor diz que freqüento, e vou me comportar como um trou... como se fosse normal e todo o resto.

Harry percebeu que o tio estava considerando a proposta, mesmo que seus dentes estivessem arreganhados e uma veia latejasse em sua têmpora.

-Certo – disse por fim, bruscamente. – Vou vigiar o seu comportamento muito de perto durante a visita de Guida. Se, quando terminar, você tiver andado na linha e sustentado a história, eu assino a droga do formulário.

E, dando meia-volta, abriu a porta e bateu-a com tanta força que uma das vidraças no alto se soltou.

Harry não voltou à cozinha. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Se ia se comportar como um trouxa de verdade, era melhor começar já. Devagar e com tristeza, reuniu seus presentes e cartões de aniversário e escondeu-os debaixo da tábua solta do soalho com os deveres de casa. Depois, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol parecia ter-se recuperado; eçe e Edwiges estavam dormindo, com a cabeça enfiada embaixo da casa. Harry suspirou e cutucou as corujas para acordá-las.

-Edwiges – disse deprimido -, você vai ter que dar o fora por uma semana. Vá com Errol. Rony cuidará de você. Vou escrever um bilhete para ele explicando. E não me olhe assim – os grandes olhos âmbar de Edwiges se encheram de censura -, não é minha culpa. É o único jeito que tenho de conseguir uma autorização para visitar Hogsmeade com Rony e Hermione.

Dez minutos depois, Errol e Edwiges (que levava um bilhete para Rony amarrado na perna) saíram voando pela janela e desapareceram de vista. Harry, agora se sentindo completamente infeliz, guardou a gaiola vazia dentro do armário.

Mas não teve muito tempo para se entristecer. Não demorou quase nada e tia Petúnia já estava gritando lá embaixo para Harry descer e se preparar para dar as boas-vindas à hóspede.

-Faça alguma coisa com o seu cabelo! – disse tia Petúnia bruscamente quando o sobrinho chegou embaixo.

Harry não via sentido em tentar fazer seu cabelo ficar penteado. Tia Guida adorava criticá-lo, por isso, quanto mais desarrumado, mais satisfeita ela iria ficar.

Demasiado cedo, ouviu-se um ruído de pneu triturando areia quando o carro de tio Valter entrou de marcha a ré pelo caminho da garagem, depois, batidas de portas e passos no jardim.

-Atenda a porta! – sibilou tia Petúnia para Harry.

Com uma sensação de grande tristeza e depressão na boca do estômago, Harry abriu a porta.

Na soleira encontrava-se tia Guida. Era muito parecida com o tio Valter; corpulenta, alta, socada, a cara púrpura, tinha até bigode, embora não tão peludo quanto o do irmão. Em uma das mãos ela trazia uam ernome e mala, e, aninhado sob a outra, um buldogue velho e mal-humorado.

-Onde está o meu Dudoca? – bradou tia Guida. – Onde está o meu sobrinho fofo?

Duda veio gingando em direção ao hall, os cabelos louros emplastrados na cabeça gorda, uma gravata-borboleta quase invisível sob a papada quíntupla. Tia Guida largou a mala na barriga de Harry, deixando-o sem ar, agarrou Duda num abraço apertado com o braço livre e plantou-lhe uma beijoca na bochecha.

Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que Duda só agüentava os abraços da tia porque era bem pago para isso, e não deu outra, quando os dois se separaram, Duda levava uma nota novinha de vinte libras apertada na mão gorda.

-Petúnia! – exclamou tia Guida, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um cabide de chapéus. As duas se beijaram ou melhor, tia Guida deu uma queixada na bochecha ossuda de tia Petúnia.

Tio Valter entrou nesse momento, sorrindo jovialmente e fechou a porta.

-Chá, Guida? – ofereceu. – E o que é que o Estripador vai tomar?

-Estripador pode beber um pouco de chá no meu pires – respondeu tia Guida enquanto seguiam todos para a cozinha, deixando Harry sozinho no hall com a mala. Mas o menino não ia se queixar; qualquer desculpa para ficar longe da tia era bem-vinda, por isso começou a carregar a pesada mala para o quarto dos hóspedes, demorando o máximo que pôde.

No momento em que voltou à cozinha, tia Guida já fora servida de chá e bolo de frutas e Estripador lambia alguma coisa, fazendo muito barulho, a um canto. Harry viu tia Petúnia fazer uma ligeira careta ao ver gostas de chá e baba pontilharem o seu chão limpo. Ela detestava animais.

-Quem ficou cuidando dos outros cachorros, Guida? – perguntou tio Valter.

-Ah, deixei o coronel Fubster tratando deles - ribombou em resposta Guida. – Ele entrou para a reforma agora e é bom ter alguma coisa para fazer. Mas não pude deixar o coitado do Estripador, tão velho. Ele fica doente de tristeza quando viajo.

Estripador começou a rosnar quando Harry se sentou. Isto atraiu a atenção de tia Guida para Harry, pela primeira vez.

-Então! – vociferou ela. – Ainda está por aqui?

-Estou – respondeu o menino.

-Não diga "estou" nesse tom ingrato – rosnou tia Guida. – É uma grande bondade Valter e Petúnia acolherem você. Eu não teria feito o mesmo. Eu o teria mandado direto para um orfanato se alguém largasse você na minha porta.

Harry estava doido para responder que preferia viver em um orfanato do que com os Dursley, mas a lembrança do formulário de Hogsmeade fez com que ele se calasse. Ele se esforçou para dar um sorriso constrangido.

-Não me venha com sorrisinhos! – trovejou tia Guida. – Estou vendo que não melhorou nada desde a última vez que o vi. Tive esperanças que a escola lhe desse educação à força, se fosse preciso. – Ela tomou um grande gole de chá, limpou o bigode e continuou: - Aonde mesmo que você o está mandando, Valter?

-Sr. Brutus – respondeu o tio prontamente. – É uma instituição de primeira classe para casos irrecuperáveis.

-Entendo. Eles usam a vara em Sr. Brutus? – vociferou ela do lado oposto da mesa.

-Ah...

Tio Valter fez um breve aceno de cabeça por trás de tia Guida.

-Usam – respondeu Harry. Depois, sentindo que devia fazer a coisa bem-feita acrescentou: - o tempo todo.

-Ótimo – aprovou tia Guida. – Eu não aceito essa conversa fiada de não bater em gente que merece. Uma boa surra de vara resolve noventa e nove casos em cem. Você já apanhou alguma vez?

-Ah, já – respondeu Harry -, um monte de vezes.

Tia Guida apertou os olhos.

-Não gosto do seu tom, moleque. Se você consegue falar das surras que leva com esse tom displicente, obviamente não estão lhe batendo com a força que deviam. Petúnia, se eu fosse você escreveria à escola. Deixaria claro que os tios aprovam o uso de força extrema no caso desse moleque.

Talvez tio Valter estivesse preocupado que Harry pudesse esquecer o acordo que tinham feito; o caso é que ele mudou o assunto bruscamente.

-Ouviu o noticiário joje de manhã, Guida? E aquele prisioneiro que fugiu, hein?

Enquanto tia Guida começava a se fazer em casa, Harry se surpreendeu pensando quase com saudade na vida na rua dos Alfeneiros, n.º 4 sem ela.

Tio Valter e tia Petúnia em geral encorajavam Harry a ficar fora do caminho deles, o que o menino vazia com a maior satisfação. Tia Guida, por outro lado, queria Harry debaixo dos seus olhos o tempo todo, para poder fazer, com aquele vozeirão, sugestões para melhorá-lo. Adorava comprar Harry a Duda, e tinha o maior prazer de comprar presentes caros para Duda enquanto olhava feio para Harry, como se o desafiasse a perguntar por que não recebera um presente também. Além disso, ela não parava de soltar piadas de mau gosto sobre as razões de Harry ser uma pessoa tão deficiente.

-Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Valter – comentou ela durante o almoço do terceiro dia. – Se existe alguma coisa podre por dentro, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer.

Harry tentou se concentrar na comida, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva. _Lembre-se do formulário, _disse a si mesmo. _Pense em Hogsmeade. Não diga nada. Não se levante..._

Tia Guida esticou a mão para a taça de vinho.

-Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação – disse ela. – A gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com a cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote...

Naquele momento, a taça de vinho que tia Guida segurava explodiu em sua mão. Cacos de vidro voaram para todo o lado e ela engrolou e piscou, a caraça vermelha pingando.

-Guida! – guinchou tia Petúnia. – Guida, você está bem?

-Não se preocupe – resmungou tia Guida, enxugando o rosto com o guardanapo. – Devo ter segurado a taça com muita força. Fiz a mesma coisa na casa do coronel Fubster no outro dia. Não precisa se preocupar, Petúnia, tenho a mão pesada...

Mas tia Petúnia e tio Valter olharam desconfiados para Harry, por isso o menino resolveu que era melhor não comer a sobremesa e se retirar da mesa o mais depressa que pudesse.

No corredor, apoiou-se na escada e respirou profundamente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se descontrolara e fizera uma coisa explodir. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. O formulário de Hogsmeade não era a única coisa em jogo – se ele continuasse a agir assim, ia se encrencar com o Ministério da Magia.

Harry ainda era um bruxo menor de idade, portanto, pela lei dos bruxos, era proibido de fazer mágica fora da escola. A ficha dele não era muito limpa. Ainda no verão anterior recebera uma carta oficial em que o avisavam muito claramente que se o Ministério tomasse o conhecimento de qualquer magia ocorrida na rua dos Alfeneiros, ele seria expulso de Hogwarts.

Harry ouviu os Dursley se levantarem da mesa e correu escada acima para sair do caminho.

Harry conseguiu sobreviver os três dias seguintes forçando-se a pensar no manual _Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura _sempre que tia Guida implicava com ele. A coisa funcionou muito bem, embora seu olhar parecesse vidrado, porque tia Guida começou a ventilar a opinião de que ele era mentalmente deficiente.

Finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado, chegou a última noite da estada de tia Guida. Tia Petúnia preparou um jantar caprichado e tio Valter abriu várias garrafas de vinho. Eles conseguiram terminar a sopa e o salmão sem mencionar nem uma vez os desfeitos de Harry; quando comiam a torta-merengue de limão, tio Valter deu um cansaço em todo mundo com uma longa conversa sobre Grunnings, sua empresa de brocas; depois tia Petúnia preparou o café e o marido apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque.

-Posso lhe oferecer essa tentação, Guida?

Tia Guida já bebera muito vinho. Sua cara enorme estava muito vermelha.

-Só um pouquinho, então – disse ela rindo. – Um pouquinho mais... mais... aí, perfeito.

Duda estava comendo o quarto pedaço de torta. Tia Petúnia bebericava café com o dedo mindinho esticado, Harry realmente queria desaparecer e ir para o quarto, mas deparou com os olhinhos zangados do tio Valter e viu que teria de agüentar até o fim.

-Aah – exclamou tia Guida, estalando os lábios e pousando o cálice de conhaque. – Um senhor jantar, Petúnia. Normalmente só como uma coisinha rápida à noite, com uma dúzia de cachorros para cuidar... – Ela soltou um grosso arroto e deu umas palmadinhas na grande barriga coberta de tweed. – Me desculpem. Mas gosto de ver um menino de tamanho saudável – continuou ela dando uma piscadela para Duda. – Você vai ter tamanho de homem, Dudoca, como seu pai. Sim, senhor, acho que vou querer mais um pouquinho de conhaque, Valter...

"Agora esse outro aí...

Ela virou a cabeça para indicar Harry, que sentiu um aperto no estômago. O manual, pensou depressa.

-Esse aí tem um jeito ruim e mirrado. A gente vê isso nos cachorros. Pedi ao coronel Fubster para afogar um no ano passado. Era um ratinho. Fraco. Subnutrido.

Harry tentou se lembrar da página doze do seu livro _Feitiço par reverter feitiços persistentes._

-A coisa toda está ligada ao sangue, como eu ia dizendo ainda outro dia. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas, não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família, Petúnia – ela deu umas pancadinhas na mão ossuda da cunhada com sua mão que mais parecia uma pá -, mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquele imprestável e aí está o resultado bem diante dos olhos da gente.

Harry olhava fixamente para o próprio prato, sentindo uma zoeira engraçada nos ouvidos. _Segure sua vassoura pela cauda com firmeza, _pensou. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar do que vinha depois. A voz de tia Guida parecia perfurá-lo como se fosse uma das brocas de tio Valter.

-Esse Potter – continuou tia Guida bem alto, agarrando a garrafa e derramando mais conhaque no corpo e na toalha da mesa -, você nunca me contou o que ele fazia.

Tio Valter e tia Petúnia tinham uma expressão extremamente tensa. Duda chegara a levantar os olhos da torta para olhar os pais, boquiaberto.

-Ele... não trabalhava – disse tio Valter, sem chegar a olhar de todo para Harry. – Desempregado.

-Era o que eu esperava – disse tia Guida, bebendo um enorme gole de conhaque e limpando o queixo na manga. – Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira que...

-Não era, não – exclamou Harry inesperadamente. Todos à mesa ficaram muito quietos. Harry tremia da cabeça aos pés. Nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida.

-MAIS CONHAQUE! – brandou tio Valter, que empalidecera sensivelmente. Ele esvaziou a garrafa no cálice de tia Guida. – Você, moleque – rosnou para Harry. – Vá se deitar, ande...

-Não, Valter – soluçou tia Guida, erguendo a mão, os olhinhos injetados e fixos em Harry. – Continue, moleque, continue. Tem orgulho dos seus pais, é? Eles saem por aí e se matam num acidente de carro (imagino que bêbados)...

-Eles não morreram num acidente de carro! – protestou Harry, que percebeu que se levantara.

-Morreram num acidente de carro, sim, seu mentiroso infeliz, e jogaram você nos ombros de parentes descentes e trabalhadores! – gritou tia Guida, inchando de fúria. – Você é um ingrato, insolente e...

Mas repentinamente ela se calou. Por um instante pareceu que tinham-lhe faltada palavras. Parecia estar inchando, engasgada de tanta raiva... mas não parou de inchar. Sua cara enorme e vermelha começou a crescer, os olhos miúdos saltaram das órbitas, e a boca se esticou tanto que a impedia de falar – no segundo seguinte vários botões simplesmente saltaram do seu paletó de tweed e ricochetearam nas paredes -, ela inflou como um balão monstruoso, a barriga transbordou o cós da saia, os dedos engrossaram como salames...

-GUIDA! – berraram tio Valter e tia Petúnia juntos quando o corpo dela começou a se erguer da cadeira em direção ao teto. Estava completamente redonda agora, como uma enorme bóia com olhinhos porcinos, e as mãos e os pés se projetaram estranhamente do corpo que flutuava no ar, dando estalinhos apopléticos. Estripador entrou derrapando na sala, latindo enlouquecido.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Tio Valter agarrou Guida por um pé e tentou puxa-la para baixo, mas quase foi erguido do chão também. Um segundo depois, Estripador avançou, e de um salto abocanhou a perna do tio Valter.

Harry se precipitou para fora da sala de jantar antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, e correu para o armário sob a escada. A porta do armário se abriu magicamente quando ele se aproximou. Em segundos, o garoto tinha arrastado o seu malão para a porta da rua. Subiu aos saltos a escada e se atirou embaixo da cama, levantando a tábua solta do soalho, agarrou a fronha cheia de livros e presentes de aniversário. Arrastou-se para fora, passou a mão na gaiola de Edwiges, correu de volta ao lugar em que deixara o malão, na hora em que tio Valter irrompia da sala de jantar, com a perna da calça em tiras ensangüentadas.

-VOLTE AQUI! – urrou. – VOLTE AQUI E FAÇA-A VOLTAR AO NORMAL!

Mas uma raiva que não media conseqüências se apoderara de Harry.Ele deu um chute no malão para abri-lo, puxou a varinha e apontou-a para tio Valter.

-Ela mereceu – disse, ofegante. – Ela mereceu o que aconteceu. E o senhor fique longe de mim.

Depois, tateou às costas à procura do trinco da porta.

-Vou-me embora! Para mim já chega.

E no momento seguinte Harry estava na rua escura e silenciosa, puxando o malão pesado, a gaiolsa de Edwiges debaixo do braço.


	3. Capítulo 3  O Nôitbus andante

**Capítulo 3 - O Nôitibus Andante**

Harry já estava bem distante quando se largou em cima de um muro baixo na rua Magnólia, uma rua curva de prédios geminados, ofegante com o esforço de arrastar o malão. Sentou-se muito quieto, ainda espumando de raiva, escutando o galope desenfreado do seu coração.

Mas depois de uns dez minutos sozinho na rua escura, uma nova emoção se apoderou dele: o pânico. De qualquer maneira que considerasse o caso, ele nunca se vira em situação pior. Estava perdido, sozinho, no escuro mundo dos trouxas, absolutamente sem ter aonde ir. E o pior era que acabara de executar um feitiço sério, o que significava que quase certamente seria expulso de Hogwarts. Violara tão flagrantemente o decreto que limitava o uso da magia por menores, que se surpreendeu que os representantes do Ministério da Magia não tivessem caído em cima dele ali mesmo.

Harry estremeceu e olhou para os dois lados da rua Magnólia. O que ia lhe acontecer? Seria preso ou simplesmente banido do mundo dos bruxos? Ele pensou em Rony e em Hermione, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. Harry tinha certeza de que agora, fosse criminoso ou não, Rony e Hermione iriam querer ajudá-lo agora, mas os dois estavam no exterior e, com Edwiges ausente, ele não tinham meios de entrar em contato com os amigos.

E tampouco tinha dinheiro dos trouxas. Havia um ourinha na carteira que guardara no fundo do malão, mas o resto da fortuna que seus pais tinham lhe deixado estava depositada em um cofre do banco dos bruxos em Londres, o Gringotes. Ele jamais conseguiria arrastar o malão até Londres. A não ser que...

Ele olhou para a varinha que ainda mantinha segura na mão. Se já fora expulso (seu coração agora batia dolorosamente depressa), um pouco mais de magia não iria fazer mal algum. Tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade que herdara do pai – e se encantasse o malão para torna-lo leve como uma pena, o amarrasse à vassoura e voasse até Londres? Então poderia retirar o resto do seu dinheiro do cofre e... começar uma vida de proscrito. Era uma perspectiva terrível, mas não podia ficar sentado naquele muro para sempre, ou ia acabar tendo que explicar à polícia dos trouxas o que estava fazendo ali, na calada da noite, com um malão cheio de livros de bruxaria e uma vassoura.

Harry tornou a abrir o malão e empurrou as coisas para um lado à procura da Capa de Invisibilidade – mas antes de apanha-la, endireitou o corpo de repente e olhou mais uma vez a toda a volta.

Um formigamento estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado, mas a rua parecia deserta e não havia luz nos grandes prédios quadrados.

Ele tornou a se curvar para o malão, mas quase imediatamente se endireitou, a mão apertando a varinha. Não ouvira, sentira uma coisa: alguém ou alguma coisa estava parado no estreito vão entre a garagem e a grade atrás dele. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor a passagem escura. Se ao menos aquilo se mexesse, então ele saberia se era apenas um gato ou... ou coisa qualquer.

-_Lumus_ – murmurou Harry, e apareceu uma luz na ponta de sua varinha, que quase o cegou. Ele levantou a varinha acima da cabeça e as paredes incrustadas de seixos do nº 2, de repente, faiscaram; a porta da garagem reluziu e entre as duas Harry viu, com muita clareza, os contornos maciços de alguma coisa muito grande com olhos enormes e brilhantes.

Harry recuou. Suas pernas bateram no malão e tropeçou. A varinha voou de sua mão quando ele abriu os braços para amortecer a queda, e aterrissou com toda a força na sarjeta.

Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e Harry ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante...

Com um grito, ele rolou para cima da calçada bem em tempo. Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando exatamente no lugar em que Harry estivera caído. As duas coisas pertenciam, Harry viu quando ergueu a cabeça, a um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada. Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: _O Nôitibus Andante. _

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry ficou imaginando se o tombo o teria deixado abobado. Então, um condutor de uniforme roxo saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes ao ventos da noite:

-Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôtibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos leva-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noi...

Lalau parou abruptamente. Acabara de avistar Harry que continuava sentado no chão. Aproximando-se, viu que Lalau era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, tinha dezoito ou dezenove anos no máximo, grandes orelhas de abano e uma grande quantidade de espinhas.

-Que é que você estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lalau, pondo de lado sua pose profissional.

-Caí – respondeu Harry.

-E por que foi que você caiu? – caçoou Lalau.

-Não caí de propósito – respondeu Harry, incomodado. Uma perna de seu jeans se rasgara e a mão que ele estendera para aliviar a queda estava sangrando. De repente ele se lembrou por que caíra e se virou depressa para o lado para ver a passagem entre a garagem e a cerca. Os faróis do Nôitibus agora a inundavam de luz e ela estava vazia.

-Que é que você está olhando? – perguntou Lalau.

-Havia uma coisa grande e escura – respondeu Harry, achatando os cabelos em cima da cicatriz. Se os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estivessem à sua procura, ele não ia facilitar a vida deles.

-Qual é o seu nome? – insistiu Lalau.

-Neville Longbottom – respondeu Harry com o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça. – Então... este ônibus – emendou ele depressa na esperança de desviar a atenção do rapaz -, você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?

-Isso aí – respondeu Lalau orgulhoso -, qualquer lugar que você queira desde que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo da água. Aqui – disse ele outra vez desconfiado -, você fez sinal para a gente parar, não fez? Esticou a varinha, não esticou?

-Claro – confirmou Harry depressa. – Escuta aqui, quando custaria me levar até Londres?

-Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e ppor quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.

Harry remexeu outra vez no malão, tirou a bolsa de dinheiro, empurrou um ourinho na mão de Lalau. Ele e o rapaz então ergueram o malão, com a gaiola de Edwiges equilibrada na tampa e subiram no ônibus.

Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinas. Ao lado de cada cama, ardiam velas em suportes, que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéis de madeira. Na traseira do ônibus, uma bruxa miúda usando touca de dormir murmurou:

-Agora não, obrigada, estou fazendo uma conversa de lesmas. – E voltou a adormecer.

-Você fica com essa aí – cochichou Lalau, empurrando o malão de Harry para baixo da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante. – Este é o nosso motorista, Ernesto Prang. Este aqui é o Neville Longbotton, Ernesto.

Ernesto Prang, um bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja contra a testa e se sentou na cama.

-Pode mandar ver, Ernesto – disse Lalau, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.

Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Harry se sentiu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus. Endireitando-se, o menino espiou pela janela escura e viu que agora deslizavam suavemente por uma rua completamente diferente. Lalau observava o rosto surpreso de Harry achando muita graça.

-Era aqui que a gente estava antes de você fazer sinal para o ônibus parar – disse ele. Onde é que nós estamos, Ernesto? Em algum lugar do País de Gales?

-Hum-hum – respondeu o motorista.

-Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus? – perguntou Harry.

-Os trouxas! – exclamou Lalau com desdém. – E eles lá escutaram direito? E também não enxergam direito. Nunca reparam em nada, não é mesmo?

-É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Lalau – disse Ernesto. – Vamos entrar em Abergavenny dentro de um minuto.

Lalau passou pela cama de Harry e desapareceu por uma estreita escada de madeira. Harry continuou a espiar pela janela, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada hora. Ernesto não parecia ter dominado o volante. O Nôitibus a toda hora subia na calçada, mas não batia em nada; os fios dos lampiões, as caixas de correios e as latas de lixo saltavam fora do caminho quando o ônibus se aproximava e tornavam à posição anterior depois de ele passar.

Lalau voltou do primeiro andar, seguido de uma bruxa meio esverdeada e embrulhada em uma capa de viagem.

-Chegamos, Madame Marsh – exclamou Lalau alegremente, enquanto Ernesto metia o pé no freio e as camas deslizavam bem uns trinta centímetros para a dianteira do ônibus. Madame Marsh cobriu a boca com um lenço e desceu as escadas, titubeante. Lalau atirou a mala para ela e bateu as portas do ônibus; ouviu-se novo estampido, e o veículo saiu roncando por uma estradinha do interior, fazendo as árvores saltarem de banda.

Harry não teria conseguido dormir mesmo se estivesse viajando de ônibus que não produzisse tantos estampidos e saltasse um quilômetro e meio de cada vez. Seu estômago deu muitas voltas quando ele tornou a refletir no que iria lhe acontecer, e se os Dursley já teriam conseguido tirar tia Guida do teto.

Lalau abrira um exemplar do _Profeta Diário _e agora o lia mordendo a língua. Um homem de rosto encovado e cabelos longos embaraçados piscou devagarinho para Harry em uma grande foto na primeira página. Pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar.

-Esse homem! – exclamou Harry, esquecendo-se por um momento dos próprios problemas. – Ele apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas!

Lalau virou para a primeira página e deu uma risadinha.

-Sirius Black – disse, confirmando com a cabeça. – Claro que apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas, Neville, por onde você tem andado?

E deu uma risadinha de superioridade ao ver o olhar vidrado no rosto de Harry, rasgou a primeira página e entregou-a ao garoto.

-Você devia ler mais jornal!

Harry ergueu a página diante da luz e leu:

_BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO_

_Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban, continua a escapar da polícia, confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia._

"_Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black", disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, ouvido esta manhã, "e pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha a calma."_

_Fudge tem sido criticado por alguns membros da Federação Internacional de Bruxos por ter comunicado a crise ao Primeiro Ministro dos Trouxas._

"_Bem, na realidade, eu tinha que fazer isso ou vocês não sabem?" , começou Fudge, irritado. "Black é doido. É um perigo para qualquer pessoa que o aborreça, seja bruxo ou trouxa. O Primeiro-Ministro me garantiu que não revelará a verdadeira identidade de Black. E vamos admitir – quem iria acreditar se ele revelasse?_

_Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécie de varinha de metal que os bruxos usam para se matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço._

Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos sombrios de Sirius Black, a única parte do rosto encovado que parecia ter vida. O menino jamais encontrava um vampiro, mas vira fotos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Black, com a pele branca como cera, se parecia muito com um.

-Carinhas sinistro, não é mesmo? – comentou Lalau, que estivera observando Harry enquanto lia.

-Ele matou treze pessoas? – admirou-se Harry, devolvendo a página a Lalau. – Com um feitiço?

-É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plna luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba não foi, Ernesto?

-Hum-hum – cofirmou Ernesto sombriamente.

Lalau girou a cadeira de braços, cruzou as mãos às costas a fim de olhar melhor para Harry.

-Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem – disse ele.

-De quem, do Voldemort? – disse Harry sem pensar.

Até as espinhas de Lalau ficaram brancas. Ernesto deu tal golpe de direção que uma casa de fazenda inteira teve que saltar para o lado para fugir do ônibus.

-Você ficou maluco? – gritou Lalau. – Pra que foi que você foi dizer o nome dele?

-Desculpe – apressou-se a dizer Harry. – Desulpe, eu... me esqueci...

-Se esqueceu! – exclamou Lalau com a voz fraca. – Caramba, meu coração até desembestou...

-Então... então Black era partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem? – repetiu Harry como se pedisse desculpas.

-Éé – confirmou Lalau, ainda esfregando o peito. – Éé, isso aí. Dizem que era muito chegado ao Você-Sabe-Quem... Em todo o caso, quando o pequeno Harry Potter levou a melhor sobre Você-Sabe-Quem...

Harry, nervoso, achatou a franja na testa outra vez.

-... todos os partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem foram caçados, não foi assim, Ernesto? A maioria deles sacou que estava tudo acabado, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha desaparecido e o pessoal ficou na moite. Mas o Sirius Black, não. Ouvi dizer que ele achou que ia ser o vice quando Você-Sabe-Quem assumisse o poder. Em todo o caso, eles cercaram Black no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxas e o cara puxou a carinha e explodiu metade da rua, atingiu um bruxo e mais uma dúzia de trouxas que estavam no caminho. Uma coisa horrorosa! E sabe o que foi que o Black fez depois? – Lalau continuou num sussuro teatral.

-Quê? – perguntou Harry.

-Deu uma gargalhada. Ficou ali parado dando gargalhadas. E quando chegaram os reforços do Ministério da Magia, ele acompanhou os caras sem a menor reação, rindo de se acabar. Porque ele é maluco, não é, Ernesto? Ele não é maluco?

-Se ele ainda não era quando foi para Azkaban, agora é – comentou Ernesto com sua voz arrastada. – Eu prefiro estourar os miolos a pisar naquele lugar. Mas acho que é bem feito... depois do que ele aprontou...

-Tiveram uma trabalheira para abafar o caso, não foi, Ernesto? – disse Lalau. – Ele mandou a rua antiga para o espaço e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Que foi mesmo que tinha acontecido, Ernesto?

-Explosão de gás – resmungou Ernesto.

-E agora ele anda solto por aí – continuou Lalau, examinando mais uma vez a cara encovada de Black na foto do jornal. – Ninguém nunca fugiu de Azkaban antes, não é mesmo, Ernesto? Não sei como foi que ele fez isso. É de apavorar, hein? E olha só, não acho que ele tivesse muita chance contra aqueles guardas de Azkaban, hein, Ernesto?

Ernesto sentiu um arrepio repentino.

-Vamos mudar de assunto, Lalau. Esses guardas de Azkaban me dão até dor de barriga.

Lalau largou o jornal com relutância e Harry se encostou na janela do Nôitibus, sentindo-se pior que nunca. Não podia deixar de imaginar o que Lalau iria contar aos passageiros nas próximas noites... "Você soube o que aconteceu com aquele Harry Potter? Mandou a tia pelos ares! Ele viajou aqui no Nôitibus com a gente, não foi mesmo, Ernesto? Estava tentando se mandar..."

Ele, Harry Potter, tinha infringido as leis dos bruxos igualzinho ao Sirius Black. Fazer tia Guida virar balão seria suficiente para ir parar em Azkaban? Harry não sabia nada sobre a prisão dos bruxos, embora todo mundo que ele já ouvira falar daquele lugar o fizesse no mesmo tom de medo. Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, passara dois meses lá ainda no ano passado. Harry jamais esqueceria a expressão de terror no rosto do amigo quando lhe disseram aonde ia, e Hagrid era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que Harry conhecia.

O Nôitibus corria pela escuridão, espalhando para todo o lado moitas de plantas, latas de lixo, cabines telefônicas e árvores, e Harry continuava deitado, inquieto e infeliz, sem au cama de penas. Passado algum tempo, Lalau se lembrou de que Harry pagara pelo chocolate quente, mas derramou-o no travesseiro do garoto quando o ônibus passou bruscamente de Anglesea para Aberdeen. Um a um, bruxos e bruxas de roupa de dormir e chinelos desceram dos andares superiores e desembarcaram do ônibus. Todos pareciam satisfeitos de descer.

Finalmente, Harry foi o único passageiro que restou.

-Muito bem, então. Neville – disse Lalau, batendo palmas -, em que lugar de Londres você vai ficar?

-No Beco Diagonal – respondeu Harry.

-É pra já. Segure firme aí...

BANGUE.

E na mesma hora o Nôibus estava correndo pela rua Charing Cross como uma trovoada. Harry se sentou e ficou observado os edifícios e bancos se espremerem para sair do caminho do veículo. O céu estava um pouquinho mais claro. Ele tentaria passar despercebido por umas duas horas, iria ao Gringotes no instante em que o banco abrisse, depois iria embora – para onde, ele não sabia muito bem.

Ernesto fincou o pé no freio e o Nôitibus parou derrapando diante de um bar pequeno e de aparência malcuidada, o Caldeirão Furado, nos fundos do qual havia a porta mágica para o Beco Diagonal.

-Obrigado – disse Harry a Ernesto.

Ele desceu os degraus com um pulo a ajudou Lalau a descer o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges para a calçada.

-Bem – disse Harry – Então, tchau!

Mas Lalau não estava prestando atenção. Ainda parado à porta do ônibus, arregalava os olhos para a entrada sombria do Caldeirão Furado.

-Ah, aí está você, Harry – exclamou uma voz.

Antes que Harry pudesse se virar, sentiu uma mão segura-lo pelo ombro. Ao mesmo tempo, Lalau gritou:

-Caramba! Ernesto, corre aqui! Corre aqui!

Harry ergueu a cabeça para o dono da mão em seu ombro e teve a sensação de que um balde de gelo estava virando dentro do seu estômago – desembarcara diante de Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.

-Que nome foi que o senhor chamou Neville, ministro? – perguntou ele excitado.

Fudge, um homenzinho gorducho, vestindo uma longa capa de risca de giz, parecia enregelado e exausto.

-Neville? – repetiu ele, franzindo a testa. – Este é Harry Potter.

-Eu sabia! – gritou Lalau radiante. – Ernesto! Ernesto! É o Harry Potter! Estou olhando para a cicatriz dele!

-Bem – disse Fudge, irritado -, muito bem, fico satisfeito que o Nôitibus tenha apanhado Harry, mas ele e eu precisamos entrar no Caldeirão Furado...

Fudge aumentou a pressão no ombro de Harry, e o menino sentiu que estava sendo conduzido para o interior do bar. Um vulto curvo segurando uma lanterna apareceu à porta atrás do balcão. Era Tom, o dono encarquilhado e sem dentes do bar hospedaria.

-O senhor o encontrou, ministro! – exclamou Tom. – Quer alguma coisa para beber? Cerveja? Conhaque?

-Talvez um bule de chá – disse Fudge, que continuava segurando Harry.

Ouviram-se passos que arranhavam o chão e gente ofegante atrás deles, e Lalau e Ernesto apareceram, carregando o malão de Harry e a gaiola de Edwiges, olhando para os lados, excitados.

-Por que é que você não nos disse quem era, hein, Neville? – disse Lalau sorrindo, radiante, para Harry, enquanto o cara de coruja do Ernesto espiava muito interessado por cima do ombro do ajudante.

-E uma sala reservada, por favor, Tom – pediu Fudge enfaticamente.

-Tchau – disse Harry, infeliz, a Lalau e Ernesto, enquanto Tom encaminhava Fudge, com um gesto, para um corredor que se abria atrás do bar.

-Tchau, Neville! – disse Lalau se retirando.

Fudge conduziu Harry por um corredor estreito, acompanhando a lanterna de Tom, até uma saleta. Tom estalou os dedos, um fogo se materializou na lareira, e, fazendo uma reverência, ele se retirou do aposento.

-Sente-se, Harry – começou Fudge, indicando a poltrona junto à lareira.

Harry obedeceu, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seus braços apesar da lareira acesa. Fudge despiu a capa de risca de giz, atirou-a a um lado, depois suspendeu as calças do seu terno verde-garrafa e se sentou em frente a Harry.

-Eu sou Cornélio Fudge, Harry. Ministro da Magia.

Harry já sabia disso, é claro; vira Fudge antes, mas como estava usando a Capa da Invisibilidade do pai na ocasião, Fudge não devia saber disso.

Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria reapareceu, com um avental por cima do camisão de dormir, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e pãezinhos de minuto. Pousou a bandeja entre Fudge e Harry e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.

-Muito bem, Harry – disse Fudge, servindo o chá -, não me importo de confessar que você nos deixou preocupadíssimos. Fugir da casa dos seus tios desse jeito! Eu já tinha até começado a pensar... mas você está são e salvo, e isto é o que importa.

Fudge passou manteiga em um pãozinho e empurrou o prato para Harry.

-Coma, Harry, sua cara é de quem não está se agüentando em pé. Agora... Você vai ficar satisfeito em saber que cuidamos do infeliz acidente com a Srta. Guida Dursley. Dois funcionários do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foram mandados à rua dos Alfeneiros há algumas horas. A Srta. Dursley foi esvaziada e sua memória alterada. Ela não lembra mais nada do acidente. E isto é tudo, não houve danos.

Fudge sorriu para Harry por cima da borda da xícara de chá, como faria um tio examinando o sobrinho querido. Harry, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, e tornou a fechá-la.

-Ah, você está preocupado com a reação dos seus tios? Bom, não vou negar que eles estão muitíssimo aborrecidos, Harry, mas se dispuseram a recebê-lo de volta no próximo verão, desde que você passe em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa.

A língua de Harry se soltou.

-Eu sempre passo em Howarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa, e não quero nunca mais voltar à rua dos Alfeneiros.

-Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza de que você vai pensar diferente depois de se acalmar – disse Fudge em tom preocupado. – Afinal, eles são sua família, e tenho certeza de que... bem lá no fundo, vocês se querem bem.

Não ocorreu a Harry corrigir Fudge. Continuava esperando ouvir o que ia lhe acontecer em seguida.

-Então agora só falta – disse Fudge, passando manteiga em um segundo pãozinho – decidir onde é que você vai passar as duas últimas semanas de férias. Sugiro que alugue um quarto aqui no Caldeirão Furado e...

-Espere aí – falou Harry sem pensar. – E o meu castigo?

Fudge piscou os olhos.

-Castigo?

-Eu desobedeci à lei! – disse Harry. – O decreto que proíbe o uso da magia aos menores!

-Ah, meu caro menino, nós não vamos castigá-lo por uma coisinha à toa como essa! – exclamou Fudge, agitando o pãozinho com impaciência. – Foi um acidente! Não mandamos ninguém para Azkaban por fazer a tia virar um balão!

Mas isto não batia com os contatos que Harry tivera anteriormente com o Ministério da Magia.

-No ano passado, recebi uma notificação oficial só porque um elfo doméstico largou um pudim no chão da casa do meu tio! – disse ele a Fudge, franzindo a testa. – O Ministério da Magia disse que eu seria expulso de Hogwarts se acontecesse mais um caso de magia por lá!

A não ser que os olhos de Harry o enganassem, Fudge de repente parecia pouco à vontade.

-As circunstâncias mudam, Harry... Temos que levar em consideração... no clima atual... Com certeza você não quer ser expulso?

-Claro que não – disse Harry.

-Bom, então, por que toda essa agitação? – riu-se Fudge. – Agora coma mais um pãozinho, enquanto vou ver se Tom tem um quarto para você.

Fudge saiu da saleta e Harry ficou observando-o se retirar. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali. Por que Fudge viera esperá-lo no Caldeirão Furado, se não ia castigá-lo pelo que fizera? E agora, pensando bem, com certeza não era normal um Ministro da Magia se envolver pessoalmente com casos de magia praticada por menores!

Fudge voltou acompanhado de Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria.

-O quarto onze está livre, Harry – anunciou Fudge. – Acho que você vai ficar muito bem instalado nele. Mas tem uma coisa, e estou certo de que vai compreender... Não quero você passeando pela Londres dos trouxas, certo? Fique no Beco Diagonal. E tem que voltar todos os dias antes do escurecer. Tenho certeza de que vai compreender. Tom vai ficar de olho em você por mim.

-Tudo bem – disse Harry lentamente -, mas por quê... ?

-Não queremos perdê-lo outra vez, não é mesmo? – disse Fudge com uma risada calorosa. – Não, não... é melhor sabermos onde é que você anda... quero dizer...

Fudge pigarreou alto e apanhou a capa de risca de giz.

-Bom, vou andando, muito que fazer, sabe...

-Já teve alguma sorte com o Black? – perguntou Harry.

Os dedos de Fudge escorregaram no fecho da prata da capa.

-Que foi que disse? Ah, você ouviu falar... bem, não, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Os guardas de Azkaban até hoje não falharam... e nunca os vi tão furiosos.

Fudge estremeceu ligeiramente.

-Então, vou dizendo até logo.

Ele estendeu a mão, e Harry, ao apertá-la, teve uma idéia repentina.

-Ah... ministro? Posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Com toda certeza – disse Fudge com um sorriso.

-Bom, em Hogwarts os alunos do terceiro ano podem visitar Hogsmeade, mas os meus tios não assinaram o formulário de autorização. O senhor acha que poderia?

Fudge pareceu constrangido.

-Ah – respondeu. – Não, não, sinto muito, Harry, mas não sou sei pai nem seu guardião...

-Mas o senhor é o Ministro da Magia – disse Harry, ansioso. – Se o senhor me desse autorização...

-Não, sinto muito, Harry, mas regras são regras – disse Fudge sem entusiasmo. – Talvez você possa visitar Hogsmeade no ano que vem. De fato, acho melhor você nem ir... é... bem, vou andando. Aproveite a sua estada aqui, Harry.

E com um último sorriso e um aperto de mão. Fudge deixou a saleta. Tom, então, adiantou-se sorridente para Harry.

-Se o senhor quiser me acompanhar, Sr. Potter. Já levei suas coisas para cima...

Harry o seguiu por uma bela escada de madeira até uma porta com uma placa de latão de número onze, que Tom destrancou e abriu para ele.

Dentro havia uma cama muito confortável, uma mobília de carvalho muito lustroso, uma lareira em que o fogo crepitava alegremente e, encarrapitada no alto do armário.

-Edwiges! – exclamou Harry.

A coruja muito branca deu estalinhos com o bico e voou para o braço de Harry.

-Coruja muito inteligente a sua – disse Tom rindo. – Chegou uns cinco minutos depois do senhor. Se precisar de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter, por favor, é só pedir.

Ele fez outra reverência e saiu.

Harry ficou sentado na cama durante muito tempo, acariciando, distraído, as penas de Edwiges. O céu visto pela janela foi mudado rapidamente de um azul escuro e aveludado para um cinzendo metálico e frio, depois, lentamente, para um rosa salpicado de outro. Harry mal conseguia acreditar que abandonara a rua dos Alfeneiros havia apenas algumas horas, que não fora expulso e que, agora, tinha diante de si duas semanas inteiras sem os Dursley.

-Foi uma noite muito estranha, Edwiges – bocejou ele.

E sem nem ao menos tirar os óculos, ele se largou em cima do travesseiro e adormeceu.


	4. Capítulo 4  O caldeirão furado

**Capítulo 4 - O caldeirão furado**

Harry levou vários dias para se acostumar àquela estranha liberdade nova. Nunca antes ele pudera se lenvatar quando quisesse nem comer o que lhe desse vontade. Podia até ir aonde desejasse, desde que não saísse do Beco Diagonal, e como essa longa rua de pedras era repleta das lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, Harry não sentia desejo algum de romper a palavra dada a Fudge e voltar ao mundo dos trouxas.

Todas as manhãs ele tomava o café no Caldeirão Furado, onde gostava de observar os outros hóspedes: bruxas do interior, franzinas e engraçadas, que vinham passar o dia fazendo compras; bruxos de aspecto vunerável discutindo o último artigo do _Transfiguração Hoje; _bruxos de ar amalucado; anões de voz roufenha; e, uma vez, alguém, que tinha a aparência de uma bruxa malvada, pedira um prato de fígado cru, o rosto semi-escondido por uma carapuça de lã.

Depois do café Harry saía para o pátio dos fundos, puxava a varinha, batia no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda, acima do latão de lixo, e se afastava enquanto se abria na parede o arco para o Beco Diagonal.

O garoto passou os dias longos e ensolarados explorando as lojas e comendo à sombra dos guarda-sóis de cores vivas à porta dos cafés, em que os seus companheiros de refeição mostravam uns aos outros as compras que tinham feito ("é um lunascópio, meu amigo – é o fim dessa história de mexer com tabelas lunares, me entende?") ou então discutiam o caso de Sirius Black ("pessoalmente, não vou deixar nenhum dos meus filhos sair sozinho até que ele esteja outra vez em Azkaban"). Harry não precisava mais fazer os deveres de casa debaixo das cobertas, à luz de uma lanterna; agora podia se sentar à luz do sol, na calçada da Sorveteria FLorean Fortescue, terminar suas redações e até contar com a ajuda ocasional do próprio Florean, que, além de conhecer a fundo as queimas de bruxas em fogueiras, ainda oferecia a Harry, a cada meia hora, sundaes de graça.

Depois de ter reabastecido a carteiro com galeões de ouro, sicles de prata e nuques de bronze retirados do seu cofre no Gringotes, Harry precisava se controlar muito para não gastar tudo de uma vez. Precisava lembrar o tempo todo de que ainda lhe faltavam cinco anos de escola e que se sentiria mal em pedir dinheiro aos Dursley para comprar livros de bruxaria, e se segurou para não comprar um belo conjunto de bexigas de ouro maciço (um jogo de bruxos parecido com o de bolas de gude, em que as bolas espirram liquido fedorento na cara do outro jogador quando ele perde um ponto). Harry se sentiu tentadíssimo, também, por um modelo perfeito de uma galáxia em movimento, dentro de um grande globo de vidro, e que teria significado que ele jamais precisaria assistir a uma aula de astronomia na vida. Mas a coisa que mais testou a força de vontade de Harry apareceu em sua loja preferida, a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, uma semana depois do menino ter chegado ao Caldeirão Furado.

Curioso para saber a razão do ajuntamento diante da loja, Harry foi entrando com jeitinho e se espremendo entre as bruxas e bruxos até conseguir ver um tablado recentemente erguido, em que haviam montado a vassoura mais deslumbrante que ele já vira na vida.

-Acabou de ser lançada... um protótipo – comentava um bruxo de queixo quadrado para o companheiro.

-É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, não é, papai? – perguntou a vozinha aguda de um menino mais novo do que Harry, que se pendurava no braço do pai.

-O time internacional da Irlanda acabou de mandar um pedido para sete desses vassourões! – informou o proprietário da loja aos presentes. – E o time é o favorito para a Copa Mundial!

Uma bruxa corpulenta, na frente de Harry, se mexeu e o menino pôde ler o cartaz ao lado da vassoura:

_FIREBOLT_

_Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da causa, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt atinge 240km/h em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._

Cotação a pedido... Harry nem queria pensar quanto ouro a Firebolt custaria. Jamais desejara tanto alguma coisa em toda a sua vida – mas jamais perdera uma partida de quadribol com a sua Nimbus 2000, e qual era a vantagem de esvaziar seu cofre no Gringotes para comprar uma Firebolt, quando já possuía uma excelente vassoura? Harry não pediu a cotação, mas voltou, quase todos os dias depois disso, só para admirar a Firebolt.

Havia, no entanto, coisas que Harry precisava comprar. Ele foi à Botica para reabastecer seu estoque de ingredientes para poções e, como agora suas vestes escolares estavam vários centímetros mais curtas nos braços e nas pernas, ele visitou a Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e comprou novos uniformes. E, o mais importante, tinha que comprar os novos livros para o ano letivo, que incluiriam duas novas matérias: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação.

Harry teve uma surpresa quando parou para olhar a vitrine da livraria. Em vez da decoração habitual com livros de feitiçaria gravados a ouro, do tamanho de lajotas, havia uma grande gaiola de ferro com uns cem exemplares de _O livro monstruoso dos monstros. _Páginas arrancadas voavam para todo o lado, enquanto os livros se agrediam e se atracavam em furiosas lutas livres e mordidas agressivas.

Harry puxou a lista de livros do bolso e consultou-a pela primeira vez. _O livro monstruoso dos monstros _estava arrolado como o livro-texto para a matéria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Agora ele compreendia por que Hagrid dissera que o livro futuramente seria útil. Sentiu alívio; andara imaginando se o amigo ia querer ajuda para cuidas de um novo bicho de estimação apavorante.

Quando Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões, o gerente veio correndo ao seu encontro.

-Hogwarts? – perguntou o homem sem rodeios. – Veio comprar os seus livros?

-Vim, preciso...

-Saia do caminho – disse o gerente empurrando Harry para o lado com impaciência. Em seguida, puxou um par de luvas muito grosas, apanhou um bengalão nodoso e rumou para a porta da gaiola em que estavam os exemplares de _O livro monstruoso dos monstros._

-Espere aí – disse Harry depressa -, já tenho um desses.

-Já? – Uma expressão de imenso alívio espalhou-se pelo rosto do gerente. – Graças a Deus. Já fui mordido cinco vezes esta manhã...

Um barulho alto de papel rasgado cortou o ar; dois livros monstruosos tinham agarrado um terceiro e começavam a destruí-lo.

-Parem com isso! Parem com isso! – exclamou o gerente, enfiando a bengala pelas grades e separando os livros à força. – Nunca mais vou ter essas coisas em estoque, nunca mais! Tem sido uma loucura! Pensei que já tínhamos visto o pior quando compramos duzentos exemplares de _O livro invisível da invisibilidade, _custaram uma fortuna e nunca achamos os livros... Bem... tem mais alguma coisa em que possa lhe servir?

-Tem – disse Harry, consultando a lista de livros -, preciso de _Esclarecendo o futuro, _de Cassandra Vablatsky.

-Ah, vai começar a estudar Adivinhação? – perguntou o gerente descalçando as luvas e conduzindo Harry ao fundo da loja onde havia um canto reservado para esse assunto. Em uma mesinha estavam empilhados livros como _Prevendo o imprevisível: proteja-se contra choques e Bolas rachadas: quando a sorte se transforma em azar._

"Aqui está – disse o gerente, que subira em um escadote para apanhar um livro grosso, encadernado de preto. – _Esclarecendo o futuro. _Um bom guia para todos os métodos básicos da adivinhação do futuro, quiromancia, bolas de cristal, tripas de aves...

Mas Harry não estava escutando. Seu olhar havia pousado em outro livro, que fazia parte de um arranjo em outra mesinha: _Presságios de morte: o que fazer quando se sabe que vai acontecer o pior._

-Ah, eu não leria isso se fosse você – disse o gerente de passagem, procurando ver o que Harry estava olhando. – Você vai começar a ver presságios de morte por todo lado. Só isso já é suficiente para matar a pessoa de medo.

Mas Harry continuou a encarar a capa do livro; tinha um cão preto do tamanho de um urso, com olhos brilhantes. Que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar...

O gerente pôs nas mãos de Harry o livro _Esclarecendo o futuro,_

-Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou.

-Sim – respondeu Harry, desviando o olhar dos olhos do cão e consultando, meio atordoado, a lista. – Ah... preciso de _Transfiguração para o Curso Médio _e de_ O livro padrão de feitiços, 3ª série. _

Harry saiu da Floreios e Borrões dez minutos depois, com os livros debaixo do braço, e tomou o rumo do Caldeirão Furado, sem reparar aonde ia, esbarrando em várias pessoas.

Subiu as escadas fazendo barulho, entrou em seu quarto e despejou os livros em cima da cama. Alguém estivera ali limpando o quarto; as janelas abertas deixavam entrar o sol. Harry ouviu os ônibus passarem lá embaixo, na rua dos trouxas que ele não via, e o som dos transeuntes invisíveis no Beco Diagonal. Viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia.

-Não pode ter sido um presságio de morte – disse à sua imagem em tom de desafio. – Eu estava entrando em pânico quando vi aquela coisa na rua Magnólia... Provavelmente era apenas um cão sem dono...

Ele ergueu a mão automaticamente e tentou achatar os cabelos.

-Você está empenhado em uma batalha perdida, meu querido – disse sua imagem com a voz rouca.

À medida que os dias se passavam, Harry começou a procurar por todo lugar aonde ia um sinal de Rony e Hermione. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts vinham ao Beco Diagonal agora, com a proximidade do ano letivo. Harry encontrou Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, companheiros da Grifinória, na Argiso de Qualidade para Quadribol, onde eles também haviam parado para namorar a Firebolt; encontrou também o verdadeiro Neville Longbottom, um menino de rosto redondo muito desmemoriado, à porta da Floreios e Borrões. Harry não parou para conversar; Neville parecia ter extraviado a lista de livros e estava levando um carão da avó, uma senhora de aparência colossal. Harry desejou que a senhora jamais descobrisse que ele fingira ser Neville quando estava fugindo do Ministério da Magia.

Harry acordou no último dia de férias, com o pensamento de que finalmente iria se encontrar com Rony e Hermione no dia seguinte, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu para dar uma última espiada na Firebolt, e estava pensando onde iria almoçar, quando alguém gritou seu nome e ele se virou.

-Harry! HARRY!

E ali estavam eles, os dois, sentados na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue – Rony parecendo incrivelmente sardento, Hermione muito bronzeada, os dois acenando para ele freneticamente, os dois acenando para ele freneticamente.

-Finalmente! – exclamou Rony, rindo-se enquanto o amigo se sentava. – Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado, mas disseram que você tinha saído, fomos à Floreios e Borrões, à Madame Malkin e...

-Comprei todo meu material escolar na semana passada – explicou Harry. – E como é que vocês sabiam que eu estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado?

-Papai – disse Rony com simplicidade.

O Sr. Weasley, que trabalha no Ministério da Magia, é claro que soubera da história toda que acontecera com a tia Guida.

-É verdade que você transformou sua tia em um balão? – perguntou Hermione num tom muito sério.

-Eu não tive intenção – respondeu Harry, enquanto Rony rolava de rir. – Simplesmente... perdi o controle.

-Não tem a menor graça, Rony – disse Hermione rispidamente. – Francamente, fico admirada que Harry não tenha sido expulso.

-Eu também – admitiu Harry. – E nem expulso, pensei que ia ser preso. – E olhou para Rony. – Seu pai não sabe por que Fudge não me castigou, sabe?

-Provavelmente porque era você, não é? – Rony sacudiu os ombros ainda rindo. – O famoso Harry Potter e tudo mais. Eu nem gostaria de ver o que o Ministério faria comigo se eu transformasse minha tia em um balão. Mas não se esqueça, eles teriam que me desenterrar primeiro, porque mamãe já teria me matado antes. Em todo o caso, pode perguntar ao papai hoje à noite. Estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado também! Assim você pode ir para a estação de King's Crss conosco amanhã! Hermione também está lá!

A garota confirmou com a cabeça, radiante.

-Mamãe e papai me deixaram lá hoje de manhã com todas as minhas coisas de Hogwarts.

-Fantástico! – exclamou Harry feliz. – Então você já comprou os livros e todo o resto?

-Olhe só para isso – disse Rony, tirando uma caixa comprida e fina de uma sacola e abrindo-a. – Uma varinha nova em folha. Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio. E compramos todos os nossos livros... – Ele apontou para uma grande saca embaixo da cadeira. – E aquelas livros monstruosos, hein? O balconista quase chorou quando dissemos que queríamos dois.

-E isso tudo o que é, Mione? – perguntou Harry, apontando não para uma, mas para três sacolas estufadas na cadeira junto à amiga.

-Bem, é que vou fazer mais matérias novas do que vocês, não é? Comprei os livros de Aritimancia, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, de Adivinhação, de Estudos das Runas Antigas, de Estudo dos Trouxas...

-Para que é que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? – perguntou Rony, revirando os olhos para Harry. – Você nasceu trouxa! Sua mãe e seu pai são trouxas! Você já sabe tudo sobre trouxas!

-Mas vai ser fascinante estudar os trouxas do ponto de vista dos bruxos – disse Hermione muito séria.

-Você está planejando comer ou dormir este ano, Mione? – perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony dava risadinhas abafadas. A garota não ligou para os dois.

-Ainda tenho dez galeões – disse ela examinando a bolsa. – É meu aniversário em setembro, e mamãe e papai me deram um dinheiro para eu comprar um presente de aniversário antecipado.

-Que tal um bom livro? – perguntou Rony inocentemente.

-Não, acho que não – disse Hermione controlando-se. – O que eu quero mesmo é uma coruja. Quero dizer, Harry tem a Edwiges e você tem o Errol...

-Não tenho não – respondeu Rony. – Errol é uma coruja de família. Meu mesmo só tenho o Perebas. – E tirou o rato de estimação do bolso. – Quero mandar examinar ele – acrescentou, pousando Perebas na mesa a que estavam sentados. – Acho que o Egito não fez bem a ele.

Perebas estava mais magro do que de costume, e seus bigodes pareciam decididamente caídos.

-Tem uma loja para criaturas mágicas ali – disse Hary, que agora conhecia o Beco Diagonal como a palma da mão. – Você podia ver se eles têm algum produto para o Perebas, e Mione podia comprar a coruja.

Assim dizendo, eles pagaram os sorvetes e atravessaram a rua para ir a Animais Mágicos.

Não havia muito espaço dentro da loja. Cada centímetro das para estava escondido por gaiolas. Era malcheirosa e barulhenta porque os ocupantes das gaiolas guinchavam, gritavam, palravam, sibilavam. A bruxa ao balcão estava ocupada ensinando a um bruxo como cuidar de um tritão com dois rabos, por isso Hary, Rony e Hermione aguardaram, examinando as gaiolas.

Havia dois enormes sapos roxos que engoliam, com um ruído aquoso, um banquete de moscas-varejeiras mortas. Uma tartaruga gigante, o casco incrustado de pedras preciosas, cintilava junto à janela. Lesmas venenosas, cor de laranja, subiam lentamente pela parede do seu aquário, e um coelho branco e gordo não parava de se transformar em cartola de cetim e novamente em coelho, com um grande estalo. Havia ainda gatos de todas as cores, uma gaiola barulhenta de corvos, uma cesta de engraçadas bolas de pêlo creme que zuniam alto, e, em cima do balcão, um gaiolão de ratos negros e luzidios que brincavam de dar saltos de apoiando nos longos rabos lisos.

O bruxo do tritão de dois rabos saiu e Rony se aproximou do balcão.

-É o meu rato – disse à bruxa. – Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito.

-Põe ele aqui no balcão – pediu a bruxa, tirando do bolso um par de pesados óculos de armação preta.

Rony catou Perebas do bolso interno e depositou-o ao lado da gaiola dos seus companheiros de espécie, que pararam os saltitos e correram para as grades para ver melhor.

Como todo o resto que Rony possuía, Perebas, o rato, era de segunda mão (pertencera ao irmão de Rony, Percy) e era um pouco maltratado. Ao lado dos reluzentes ratos na gaiola, ele parecia particularmente lastimável.

-Hum – fez a bruxa, levantando Perebas. – Que idade tem esse rato?

-Não sei – respondeu Rony. – Ele é bem velho. Foi do meu irmão.

-Que poderes ele tem? – perguntou a bruxa, examinando Perebas atentamente.

-Ah... – A verdade é que Perebas jamais revelara o menor vestígio de poderes interessantes. O olhar da bruxa de deslocou da orelha esquerda e esfiapada de Perebas para a pata dianteira, que tinha um dedinho a menos, e deu um muxoxo alto.

-Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida – disse ela.

-Já estava assim quando Percy me deu – respondeu Rony se defendendo.

-Não se pode esperar que um rato comum ou rato de jardim como esse viva mais do que uns três anos – disse a bruxa. – Agora se o senhor estiver procurando alguma coisa mais resistente, talvez goste de um desses...

Ela indicou os ratos negros, que imediatamente recomeçaram a saltar. Rony resmungou:

-Exibidos.

-Bem, se o senhor não quiser outro, pode experimentar um tônico para ratos – disse a bruxa, levando a mão embaixo do balcão e apanhando um frasquinho vermelho.

-Está bem. Quando... UI!

Rony se encolheu quando uma coisa enorme e laranja saiu voando do teto da gaiola mais alta e aterrissou na cabeça dele, e em seguida avançou e bufou com violência para Perebas.

-NÃO BICHENTO, NÃO! – gritou a bruxa, mas Perebas escapuliu entre as suas mãos como uma barra de sabão molhado, aterrissou de pernas abertas no chão e disparou para a porta.

-Perebas! – berrou Rony, correndo atrás do rato; Harry seguiu-o.

Os dois levaram quase dez minutos para recuperar Perebas, que se refugiara embaixo de um latão de lixo à porta da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Rony tornou a enfiar o rato trêmulo no bolso e se endireitou, massageando os cabelos.

-Que foi aquilo?

-Ou um gato muito grande ou um tigre muito pequeno – disse Harry.

-Aonde foi a Mione?

-Provavelmente comprando a coruja,

Eles refizeram o caminho pela rua apinhada de gente até a Animais Mágicos. Quando iam chegando viram Hermione sair, mas ela não trazia coruja alguma. Seus braços envolviam com firmeza um enorme gato laranja.

-Ele é lindo, não é? – disse Hermione radiante.

Era uma questão de opinião, pensou Harry. A pelagem do gato era espessa e fofa, mas ele decididamente tinha pernas arqueadas de uma cara de poucos amigos, estranhamente amassada, como se tivesse batido de frente numa parede de tijolos. Agora que Perebas não estava à vista, porém, o gato ronronava satisfeito nos braços de Hermione.

-Mione, essa coisa quase me escalpelou! – reclamou Rony.

-Foi sem querer, não foi, Bichento? – perguntou Hermione.

-E o que vai ser do Perebas? – disse o menino apontando para o calombo no bolso do peito. – Ele precisa de descanso e sossego! Como é que vai ter isso com esse bicho por perto?

-Isto me lembra que você esqueceu o seu tônico para ratos – disse Hermione, batendo o frasco vermelho na mão de Rony. – E pare de se preocupar, Bichento vai dormir no meu dormitório e o Perebas no seu, qual é o problema? Coitado do Bichento, a bruxa disse que ele está na loja há séculos; ninguém quis o gato.

-Por que será? – perguntou Rony com sarcasmo, a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.

Encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado no bar, lendo o _Profeta Diário._

-Harry! – exclamou ele, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. – Como vai?

-Bem, obrigado – respondeu o garoto enquanto ele, Rony e Hermione se reuniam ao Sr. Weasley com todas as compras que tinham feito.

O Sr. Weasley pôs o jornal de lado e Harry viu a foto de Sirius Black, agora muito sua conhecida, encarando-o.

-Então eles ainda não pegaram o homem? – perguntou.

-Não – respondeu o Sr. Weasley, parecendo muito sério. – O Ministério nos tirou do nosso trabalho normal para tentar encontra-lo, mas até agora não tivemos sorte.

-Nós receberíamos uma recompensa se o apanhássemos? – perguntou Rony. – Seria bom ganhar mais um dinheirinho...

-Não seja ridículo, Rony – disse o Sr. Weasley, que a um olhar mais atento parecia muito tenso. – Black não vai ser apanhado por um bruxo de treze anos. Os guardas de Azkaban é que vão levá-lo de volta, escreva o que digo.

Naquele momento a Sra. Weasley entrou no bar, carregada de sacas e acompanhada pelos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que iam começar o quinto ano em Hogwarts; Percy, o recém-eleito monitor-chefe; e Gina, a caçula e única menina da família.

Gina, que sempre teve um xodó por Harry, pareceu ainda mais constrangida do que de costume, talvez porque o menino lhe salvara a vida no ano anterior, em Hogwarts. Ela ficou muito corada e murmurou um "olá", sem olhar para Harry. Percy, porém, estendeu a mão solenemente como se ele e o colega jamais tivessem se encontrado e disse:

-Harry. Que prazer em vê-lo.

-Olá, Percy – respondeu Harry, tentando conter o riso.

-Você está bem, espero? – continuou Percy pomposo, durante o aperto de mãos. Parecia até que estava sendo apresentado ao prefeito.

-Muito bem, obrigado...

-Harry! – exclamou Fred, empurrando Percy com os cotovelos e fazendo uma grande reverência. – É simplesmente esplêndido encontra-lo, meu caro...

-Maravilhoso – disse Jorge, empurrando Fred para o lado e, por sua vez, apertando a mão de Harry. – Absolutamente maravilhoso.

-Agora chega – interrompeu-os a Sra .Weasley.

-Mãe! – exclamou Fred como se tivesse acabado de avista-la, apertando-lhe a mão também: - É realmente formidável encontra-la...

-Eu já disse que chega – disse a Sra. Weasley, descansando as compras em um cadeira vazia. – Olá, Harry, querido. Suponho que tenha sabido das nossas eletrizantes novidades? – Ela apontou para o distintivo de prata novinho em folha no peito de Percy – É o segundo monitor-chefe na família! – exclamou, inchada de orgulho.

-E o último – resmungou Fred para si mesmo.

-Não duvido nada – disse a Sra. Weasley, franzindo a testa de repente. – Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.

-E pare que é que nós queremos ser monitores? – perguntou Jorge, parecendo se indignar até com a própria idéia. – Isso tiraria toda a graça da viad.

Gina abafou o riso.

-Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

-Gina tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe – disse Percy com altivez. – Vou mudar de roupa para o jantar...

Ele desapareceu e Jorge deixou escapar um suspiro.

-Bem que a gente tentou trancar ele numa pirâmide – disse a Harry. – Mas mamãe flagrou a gente no ato.

O jantar àquela noite foi muito agradável. Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, juntou três mesas na sala, e os sete Weasley, Harry e Hermione traçaram cinco pratos maravilhosos.

-Como vamos para a estação King's Cross amanhã, papai? – perguntou Fred quando enfiava a colher em um suntuoso pudim de chocolate.

-O Ministério vai mandar dois carros – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Todos ergueram os olhos para ele.

-Por quê? – perguntou Percy, curioso.

-Por sua causa, Percy – disse Jorge, sério. – E vão botar bandeirinhas em cima dos capôs, com as letras TC...

-... significado Tremendo Chefão – completou Fred.

Todos, à exceção de Percy e da Sra. Weasley, deram risadinhas baixando o rosto para os pudins.

-Por que é que o Minstério vai mandar carros, pai? – Percy repetiu a pergunta, num tom muito digno.

-Bem, como não temos mais nenhum – disse o Sr. Weasley -, e como trabalho lá, eles vão me fazer esse favor...

Sua voz era displicente, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que as orelhas do Sr. Weasley tinham ficado vermelhas, iguais às de Rony quando o pressionavam.

-E ainda bem – disse a Sra. Weasley, animada. – Vocês fazem idéia de quanta bagagem têm juntos? Que bela figura vocês fariam no metrô dos trouxas... Todo mundo já está de mala pronta, ou não?

-Rony ainda não guardou todas as coisas novas no malão – disse Percy, com a voz de sofredor. – Largou tudo em cima da minha cama.

-É melhor você subir e guardar tudo direito, Rony, porque não vamos ter tempo amanhã cedo – disse a Sra. Weasley alto, para o filho sentado mais longe. Rony amarrou a cara para Percy.

Depois do jantar todos se sentiram satisfeitos e cheios de sono.

Um a um foram subindo para os quartos para verificar as coisas par o dia seguinte. Rony e Percy estava hospedados no quarto ao lado de Harry. Ele acabara de fechar e trancar seu malão quando ouviu vozes zangadas através da parede, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

A porta do quarto doze estava entreaberta e Percy gritava:

-Estava aqui, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, eu o tirei para polir...

-Eu não peguei, está bem? – berrava Rony em resposta.

-Que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry.

-Meu distintivo de monitor-chefe sumiu – respondeu Percy virando-se irritado para Harry.

-E o tônico para ratos de Perebas também – falou Rony, jogando as coisas par afora do malão para procura-lo. – Acho que deixei o frasco no bar...

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum até achar o meu distintivo – berrou Percy.

-Eu vou buscar o remédio do Perebas. Já fiz a mala – disse Harry a Rony, e desceu.

Harry estava no corredor a meio caminho do bar, agora mal iluminado, quando ouviu duas vozes zagas que vinham da sala. Um segundo depois, ele as reconheceu como sendo as do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Hwsitou, sem querer que eles soubessem que os ouvira discutindo, mas a menção do seu nome o fez para, e, num segundo momento, se aproximar da porta da sala.

-... não faz sentido não contar a ele – o Sr. Weasley dizia, veemente. – O garoto tem o direito de saber. Tentei dizer isso a Fudge, mas ele insiste em tratar Harry como criança. O menino já tem treze anos e...

-Arthur, a verdade iria aterrorizar Harry! – disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz esganiçada. – Você quer mesmo mandar Harry de volta à escola com essa ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça dele? Pelo amor de Deus, ele está feliz sem saber de nada!

-Não quero fazê-lo infeliz, quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso! – retrucou o Sr. Weasley. – Você sabe como são o Harry e o Rony andando por aí sozinhos, já foram parar na Floresta Proibida duas vezes! Mas Harry não pode fazer isto este ano! Quando penso o que poderia ter acontecido a ele na noite em que fugiu de casa! Se o Nôitibus não o tivesse apanhado, aposto que ele estaria morto antes do Ministério encontrá-lo.

-Mas ele não está morto, está são e salvo, então qual é o sentido...

-Molly, dizem que Sirius Black é doido, e talvez seja, mas ele foi suficientemente espero para fugir de Azkaban, e isto é uma coisa que todos supõem que seja impossível. Já faz três semanas e nem sianl dele, e não dou a mínima para o que Fudge vive declarando ao _Profeta Diário,_ estamos tão próximos de apanhar Black quanto estamos de inventar uma varinha que funcione sozinha. A única coisa de que temos certeza é que Black está atrás de...

-Mas Harry está perfeitamente seguro em Hogwarts.

-Achávamos que Azkavan era perfeitamente segura. Se Black foi capaz de sair de Azkaban, então é capaz de entrar em Hogwarts.

-Mas ninguém tem realmente certeza de que Black esteja atrás de Harry...

Ouviu-se um baque seco na mesa e Harry não teve dúvida de que o Sr. Weasley tinha dado um soco na mesa.

-Molly, quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer a mesma coisa? A imprensa não noticiou porque Fudge não queria que houvesse escândalo, mas Fudge foi até Azkaban na noite em que Black fugiu. Os guardas lhe disseram que Black andava falando durante o sono havia algum tempo. Sempre as mesmas palavras: "Ele está em Hogwarts... ele está em Hogwarts." Black é desequilibrado, Molly, e quer ver Harry morto. Se você quer saber, ele acha que se matar Harry vai trazer Você-Sabe-Quem de volta ao poder. Black perdeu tudo naquela noite em que Harry deteve Você-Sabe-Quem, e passou doze anos sozinho em Azkaban pensando nisso...

Fez-se silêncio. Harry chegou mais perto da porta, desesperado para ouvir mais,

-Bem, Arthur, você deve fazer o que acha que é certo. Mas está se esquecendo do Alvo Dumbledore. Acho que nada poderá fazer mal a Harry em Hogwarts enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor. Suponho que ele esteja sabendo de tudo isso.

-Claro que sabe. Tivemos que lhe perguntar se se importava que os guardas de Azkaban tomasse posição junto às entradas da escola. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito, mas concordou.

-Não ficou satisfeito? Por que não ficaria satisfeito, se os guardas estão lá para agarrar o Black?

-Dumbledore não gosta dos guardas de Azkaban – disse o Sr. Weasley deprimido. – Nem eu, se você quer saber... mas quando se está lidando com um bruxo como Black, por vezes a gente tem que se aliar com gente que se prefere evitar.

-Se eles salvarem Harry...

-... então nunca mais direi uma palavra contra eles – disse Sr. Weasley cansado. – Já está tarde, Molly, é melhor subirmos...

Harry ouviu as cadeiras serem mexidas. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, correu pelo corredor até o bar e desapareceu de vista. A porta da sala se abriu, e alguns segundos depois o ruído de passos lhe informou que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam subindo as escadas.

O frasco de tônico para ratos estava debaixo da mesa à qual o grupo se sentara mais cedo. Harry esperou até a porta do quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley se fechar, depois tornou a subir levando o vidro.

Encontrou Fred e Jorge agachados nas sombras do patamar, rindo a mais não poder ouvir Percy desmontar o quarto que ocupava com Rony, à procura do distintivo.

-Está conosco – sussurrou Fred a Harry. – Andamos dando uma melhorada nele.

No distintivo agora se lia Tremendo Chefão.

Harry forçou uma risada, foi entregar a Rony o frasco de tônico para ratos, depois se trancou em seu quarto e foi se deitar.

Então Sirius Black estava atrás dele. Isto explicava tudo. Fudge ter sido indulgente porque ficara aliviadíssimo de encontrá-lo vivo. Fizera Harry prometer não sair do Beco Diagonal onde havia um grande número de bruxos para vigiá-lo. E ia mandar dois carros do Ministério para levá-los à estação no dia seguinte, de modo que os Weasley pudessem cuidar de Harry até ele embarcar no trem.

Harry ficou deitado ouvindo a gritaria abafada no quarto vizinho e imaginando por que não se sentia mais apavorado. Sirius Black matara treze pessoas com uma maldição; o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley obviamente pensavam que Harry entraria em pânico se soubesse da verdade. Mas, por acaso, Harry concordava inteiramente com o Sr. Weasley que o lugar mais seguro da terra era aquele em que Alvo Dumbledore acontecesse estar. As pessoas não diziam sempre que Dumbledore era a única pessoa de quem Lord Voldemort já tivera medo? Com certeza Black, sendo o braço direito de Voldemort, não teria também igual medo do diretor?

E agora havia os guardas de Azkaban de quem todos não paravam de falar. Eles pareciam deixar as pessoas paralisadas de pavor e, se estavam de prontidão a toda volta da escola, as chances de Black entrar lá pareciam muito remotas.

Não, considerando tudo, a coisa que mais incomodava Harry era o fato de que suas chances de visitar Hogsmeade agora eram zero.

Ninguém iria querer que Harry deixasse a segurança do castelo até Black ser apanhado; aliás, Harry suspeitava que todos os seus movimentos seriam atentamente vigiados até que o perigo passasse.

Olhou zangado para o teto escuro. Será que achavam que ele não sabia se cuidar? Já escapara de Lord Voldemort três vezes; não era um completo inútil...

Sem que ele quisesse, a imagem do animal nas sombras da rua Magnólia perpassou sua mente. _Que é que se faz quando se sabe que o pior está por vir... _

-Eu não vou ser morto – disse Harry em voz alta.

-É assim que se fala, querido – disse seu espelho, cheio de sono.


	5. Capítulo 5  O dementador

**ficCapítulo 5 - O Dementador**

No dia seguinte, Tom acordou Harry, com o seu habitual sorriso banguelo e uma xícara de chá. O garoto se vestiu, e tentava convencer uma mal disposta Edwiges a entrar na gaiola quando Rony irrompeu no quarto, vestindo uma suéter pela cabeça e parecendo irritado.

-Quanto mais cedo embarcarmos no trem melhor – disse. – Pelo menos posso fugir do Percy em Hogwarts. Agora ele está me acusando de pingar chá na foto da Penélope Clearwater. Sabe – disse Rony com uma careta -, aquela namoradinha dele. Ela escondeu a cara na moldura porque ficou com o nariz todo borrado...

-Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer – começou Harry, mas foram interrompidos por Fred e Jorge, que meteram a cara no quarto para cumprimentar Rony por ter enfurecido Percy novamente.

Eles desceram para tomar café, e encontraram o Sr. Weasley lendo a primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ com a testa franzida e a Sra. Weasley descrevendo para Hermione e Gina a poção do amor que preparara quando era moça. As três não paravam de rir.

-Que é que você ia me dizer? – perguntou Rony a Harry quando se sentaram.

-Depois – murmurou Harry na hora em que Percy irrompeu pela sala.

Harry não teve mais oportunidade de falar com Rony nem com Hermione no caso da partida; ficaram demasiado ocupados descendo as malas pela estreita escada do Caldeirão Furado e empilhando-as perto da porta, com Edwiges e Hermes, a coruja de Percy, encarapitadas no alto das gaiolas. Uma cestinha de vime fora deixada ao lado da pilha de malas, de onde alguma coisa bufava ruidosamente.

-Tudo bem, Bichento – tranqüilizou-o Hermione pelas frestas do vime. – Vou soltar você no trem.

-Não vai, não – retorquiu Rony. – O que vai ser do coitado do Perebas, hein?

O menino apontou para o próprio peito, onde um grande calombo indicava que Perebas estava enroscado no bolso interno da veste.

O Sr. Weasley, que estivera à porta aguardando os carros do Ministério, meteu a cabeça na entrada do Caldeirão.

-Eles chegaram – anunciou. – Harry, vamos.

O Sr. Weasley cruzou atrás de Harry o trechinho de calçada entre a hospedaria e o primeiro dos dois carros verde-escuros e antiquados, cada um dirigido por um bruxo de aparência furtiva, vestido de veludo verde-vivo.

-Para dentro, Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley, verificando um lado e outro da rua movimentada.

Harry etrou no banco traseiro do carro e se reuniram a ele, Hermione, Rony e, para desgosto de Rony, Percy.

A viagem até King's Cross foi muito tranqüila se comparada à de Harry no Nôitibus Andante. Os carros do Ministério da Magia pareciam quase comuns, embora Harry reparasse que eram capazes de deslizar por espaços apertados que o novo carro da companhia do tio Valter certamente não teria podido. O grupo chegou à estação de King's Cross com vinte minutos de antecedência; os motoristas do Ministério apanharam carrinhos, descarregaram a bagagem, conseguindo, sabe-se lá como, tomar a dianteira de uma fila de carros parados no sinal luminoso.

O Sr. Weasley manteve-se colado no cotovelo de Harry todo o percurso até a estação.

-Certo então – disse ele olhando para todos os lados. – Vamos fazer isso aos pares, porque somos muitos. Eu passo primeiro com Harry.

O Sr. Weasley dirigiu-se à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, empurrando o carrinho de malas e aparentemente muito interessado no Interurbano 125 que acabara de parar na plataforma nove. Com um olhar expressivo para Harry, ele se encostou displicentemente na barreira. O garoto imitou-o.

Num segundo, os dois atravessaram de lado a sólida parede de metal e saíram na plataforma nove e meia e, quando ergueram a cabeça, viram o Expresso de Hogwarts, um trem vermelho a vapor, que soltava baforas de fumaça na plataforma apinhada de bruxas e bruxos que foram levar os filhos ao embarque.

Percy e Gina apareceram de repente atrás de Harry, alisando os cabelos e corando de novo. O olhar de Gina surpreendeu o de Harry, e os dois se viraram para esconder o riso, enquanto Percy ia ao encontro da menina de cabelos longos e cacheados, com o peito estufado para que ela não deixasse de reparar seu distintivo reluzente.

Depois que os outros Weasley e Hermione se reuniram a eles, Harry e o Sr. Weasley saíram andando até os últimos carros do trem, passando por cabines cheias, até uma que lhes pareceu bem vazia. Embarcaram as malas na cabine, guardaram Edwiges e Bichento no bagageiro, depois tornaram a sair para que todos pudessem se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.

A Sra. Weasley beijou os filhos, depois Hermione e, por fim, Harry. O menino ficou enbaculado, mas gostou bastante quando ela lhe deu mais um abraço.

-Você vai se cuidar, não vai, Harry? – recomendou a senhora se endireitando, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Depois, abriu uma enorme bolsa e disse: - Fiz sanduíches para todos... Tome aqui, Rony... não, não são de carne enlatada... Fred? Onde se meteu Fred? Tome aqui, querido...

-Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley discretamente -, venha até aqui um instante.

Indicou com a cabeça uma coluna, e Harry acompanhou-o até detrás dela, deixando os outros amontoados em volta da Sra. Weasley.

-Há uma coisa que preciso dizer antes de você embarcar... – começou o Sr. Weasley com a voz tensa.

-Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. Eu já sei.

-Você sabe? Como poderia saber?

-Eu... ah... ouvi o senhor e a Sra. Weasley conversando ontem a noite. Não pude deixar de ouvir 0 Harry acrescentou rapidamente. – Me desculpe...

-Não era assim que eu queria que você tivesse sabido – disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo aflito.

-Não... sinceramente, tudo bem. Assim o senhor não faltou com a palavra que deu ao Fudge e eu sei o que está acontecendo.

-Harry, você deve estar apavorado...

-Não estou – disse Harry honestamente. – Verdade – acrescentou, porque o Sr. Weasley fazia cara de descrença. – Não estou tentando bancar o herói, mas, sério, o Sirius Black não pode ser pior do que o Voldemort, pode?

O Sr. Weasley se perturbou ao som daquele nome, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

-Harry, eu sabia que você tinha mais fibra do que Fudge parece imaginar, é óbvio que fico feliz em constatar que você não se sente apavorado, mas...

-Arthur! – chamou a Sra. Weasley, que agora tocava os garotos para embarcar no trem. – Arhur, que é que você está fazendo? O trem já vai sair!

-Ele já está indo, Molly! – respondeu o Sr. Weasley, mas voltou sua atenção para Harry e continuou a falar com tom mais baixo e mais apressado. – Ouça, eu quero que você me dê sua palavra...

-... de que serei um bom menino e não sairei do castelo? – disse Harry com tristeza.

-Não é bem isso – disse o Sr. Weasley, que parecia mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira. – Harry, jure que você não vai sair procurando o Black.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

-Quê?

Ouviu-se um apito forte. Guardas caminhavam ao lado do trem, batendo as portas para fechá-las.

-Prometa, Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley, falando ainda mais depressa -, que aconteça o que acontecer...

-Por que eu iria sair procurando alguém que eu sei que quer me matar? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Prometa que ouça o que ouvir...

-Arthur, vamos rápido! – chamou a Sra. Weasley.

O vapor saía da chaminé da locomotiva em gordas nuvens; o trem começara a se mexer. Harry correu para a porta da cabine e Rony abriu-a para o amigo embarcar. Os dois se debruçaram na janela e acenaram para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley até o trem fazer uma curva e o casal desaparecer de vista.

-Preciso falar com vocês em particular – murmurou Harry para Rony e Hermione quando o trem ganhou velocidade.

-Vai saindo, Gina – disse Rony.

-Ah, quanta gentileza – respondeu a garota aborrecida, mas se afastando sem pressa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram pelo corredor à procura de uma cabine vazia, mas todas estavam cheias exceto uma bem no finalzinho do trem.

Esta tinha apenas um ocupante, um homem que estava ferrado no sono ao lado da janela. Os garotos pararam à porta. O Expresso de Hogwarts era um geral reservado aos estudantes e, até então, eles nunca tinham visto um adulto a bordo, exceto a bruxa que passava com a carrocinha de comida.

O estranho usava um conjunto de vestes de bruxo extremamente surradas e cerzidas em vários lugares. Parecia doente e cansado. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanhos-claros estavam salpicados de fios brancos.

-Quem vocês acham que ele é? – sibilou Rony quando se sentaram e fecharam a porta, ocupando os assentos mais afastados da janela.

-O Por. R. J. Lupin – cochichou Hermione na mesma hora.

-Como é que você sabe?

-Está na maleta – respondeu a menina, apontando para o bagageiro acima da cabeça do homem, onde havia uma maleta gasta e amarrada com vários fios de barbante caprichosamente trançados. O nome _Prof. R. J. Lupin _estava estampado a um canto em letras descascadas.

-Que será que ele ensina? – perguntou Rony, amarrando a cara para o perfil pálido do homem.

-É óbvio – sussurrou Hermione. – Só existe uma vaga, não é? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione já tinham tido dois professores nessa matéria, e ambos só duraram um ano letivo. Corriam boatos de que o cargo estava enfeitiçado.

-Bem, espero que ele esteja à altura – disse Rony em tom de dúvida. – Dá a impressão de que um bom feitiço acabaria com ele de vez, não acham? Em todo o caso... – Rony virou-se para Harry. – Que é que você ia nos dizer?

Harry contou toda a conversa entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e o alerta que aquele senhor acabara de lhe dar. Quando terminou, Rony olhava abobado e Hermione cobria a boca com as mãos. Finalmente a menina baixou as mãos e disse:

-Sirius Black fugiu para vir atrás de você? Ah, Harry... você vai ter que tomar muito, mas muito cuidado. Não vais aí procurando encrenca, Harry...

-Eu não saio por aí procurando encrenca – respondeu Harry, irritado. – Em geral as encrencas é que vêm ao meu encontro.

-Harry teria que ser um bocado obtuso para sair procurando um biruta que quer matá-lo, não acha? – falou Rony com a voz trêmula.

Eles estavam reagindo às notícias pior do que Harry esperara. Tanto Rony quanto Hermione pareciam ter muito mais medo de BLack do que ele próprio.

-Ninguém sabe como foi que o homem fugiu de Azkaban – disse Rony embaraçado. – Ninguém jamais tinha feito isso antes. E ainda por cima, ele era um prisioneiro de segurança máxima.

-Mas vão pega-lo, não vão? – perguntou Hermione muito séria. – Quero dizer, todos os trouxas estão procurando Black também.

-Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Rony de repente.

Uma espécie de apitinho fraco vinha de algum lugar. Os garotos procuraram por toda a cabine.

-Está vindo do seu malão, Harry – disse Rpny se levantando e esticando os braços para o bagageiro. Pouco depois retirava o bisbilhoscópio de bolso, que fora guardado entre as vestes de Harry. O objeto girava muito rápido na palma da mão de Rony e emitia um brilho intenso.

-Isso é um bisbilhoscópio? – perguntou Hermione, interessada, levantando-se para ver melhor.

-É... e veja bem, é dos baratinhos. – disse Rony. – Endoidou quando o amarrei na perna de Errol para mandar para Harry.

-Você estava fazendo alguma coisa suspeita na hora? – perguntou Hermione astutamente.

-Não! Bem... eu não devia estar usando Errol. Você sabe, ele não pode realmente fazer viagens longas... mas como é que eu ia mandar o presentes do Harry?

-Ponha-o de volta no malão – aconselhou Harry enquanto o bisbilhoscópio continuava a apitar baixinho -, se não vamos acordar o homem.

O menino indicou o Prof. Lupin com a cabeça. Rony enfiou o bisbilhoscópio dentro de um par de meias velhas do tio Valter particularmente horrendas, o que abafou o som, depois fechou a tampa do malão.

-Poderíamos mandar verificar esses bisbilhoscópio em Hogsmeade – disse Rony, sentando-se outra vez. – Vendem essas coisas na Dervixes e Bangüês, instrumentos mágicos e artigos sortidos. Foi o que Fred e Jorge me contaram.

-Você conhece muita coisa de Hogsmeade? – perguntou Hermione interessada. – Li que é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha...

-É, acho que é – disse Rony meio sem pensar -, mas não é por isso que quero ir lá. Só quero conhecer a Dedosdemel!

-E o que é a Dedosdemel? – perguntou Hermione.

-É uma loja de doces – disse Rony, com uma expressão sonhadora assomando em seu rosto -, que tem de tudo... Diabinho de Pimenta... que fazem a boca fumegar... e enormes Chocobolas recheadas de musse de morango e creme cozido, e Cantes de açúcar realmente ótimas, que a gente pode chupar em classe e fazer de conta que está pensando no que se vai escrever...

-Mas Hogsmeade é um lugar muito interessante, não é? – insistiu Hermione, pressurosa. O livro _Sítios históricos da bruxaria _diz que a estalagem foi o quartel-general da Revolta dos Duentes de 1612, e diz que a Casa dos Gritos é o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha...

-... e bolas maciças de sorvete de frutas que fazem a gente levitar uns centímetros acima do chão enquanto está comendo – continuou Rony, que decididamente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que Hermione dizia.

A garota virou-se para Harry.

-Não vai ser ótimo sair um pouco da escola de explorar Hogsmeade?

-Imagino que sim – respondeu Harry deprimido. – Você vai ter que me contar quando descobrir.

-Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

-Não posso ir. Os Drusley não assinaram o meu formulário de autorização e o Fudge também não quis assinar.

Rony fez uma cara de horror.

-_Você não tem autorização para ir?_ Mas... nem pensar... McGonagall ou alguém vai ter lhe dar essa autorização...

Harry deu uma risada forçada. A Profª McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, era muito rigorosa.

-... ou podemos apelar para o Fred e o Jorge, eles conhecem todas as passagens secretas para siar do castelo...

-Rony! – ralhou Hermione com severidade. – Acho que o Harry não devia sair escondido da escola com o Black solto por aí...

-É, imagino que é o que McGonagall vai dizer quando eu pedir autorização – disse Harry amargurado.

-Mas se nós estivermos com ele – disse Rony, animado, a Hermione – Black não ousaria...

-Ah, Rony, não diz besteira – retrucou Hermione. – Black já matou um monte de gente bem no meio de uma rua movimentada. Você ahca mesmo que ele vai se preocupar se vai ou não atacar Harry só porque nós estamos presentes?

Hermione mexia com as alças da cesta de Bichento enquanto falava.

-Não solta essa coisa! – exclamou Rony, mas tarde demais; Bichento saltou com leveza da cesta, espreguiçou-se, bocejou e pulou nos joelhos de Rony; o calombo no peito do menino estremeceu e ele empurrou Bichento com raiva.

-Dê o fora daqui!

-Rony, não! – disse Hermione, zangada.

O menino ia responder quando o Prof. Lupin se mexeu. Eles o miraram com apreensão, mas ele simplesmente virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, e continuou a dormir.

O Expresso de Hogwarts rodava numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo para cima e para baixo. Bichento agora se acomodara num assento vazio, a cara amassada virada para Rony, os olhos amarelos cravados no bolso do peito dele.

À uma hora, a bruxa gorducha com o carrinho de comida chegou à porta da cabine.

-Vocês acham que a gente devia acordar o professor? – perguntou Rony sem graça, indicando Lupin com a cabeça. – Ele está com cara de quem podia comer alguma coisa.

Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente do homem.

-Hum... professor? Com licença, professor?

O homem não se mexeu.

-Não se preocupe, querida – disse a bruxa entregando a Harry uma montanha de bolos de caldeirão. – Se ele tiver fome quando acordar, vou estar lá na frente com o maquinista.

-Suponho que ele esteja dormindo – disse Rony baixinho quando a bruxa fechou a porta da cabine. – Quero dizer: ele não morreu, não é?

-Não, está respirando – sussurrou Hermione, pegando o bolo de caldeirão que Harry lhe passava.

Talvez o Prof. Lupin não fosse uma ótima companhia; mas sua presença na cabine dos garotos tinha suas vantagens. No meio da tarde, bem na hora em que a chuva começou a cair, embaçando os contornos das colinas onduladas por que passavam, os meninos ouviram novamente passos no corredor, e surgiram à porta as três pessoas que eles menos gostavam no mundo: Draco Malfoy, ladeado pelos seus asseclas, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.

Draco Malfoy e Harry eram inimigos desde que se encontraram na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. Malfoy, que tinham uma cara desdenhosa, pálida e pontuda, era aluno da Sonserina; jogava como apanhador no time de sua casa, a mesma posição de Harry no time da Grifinória. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam existir para fazer o que Draco mandava. Eram grandes e musculosos; Crabbe, mais alto, tinha um pescoço muito grosso e um corte de cabelos de cuia; os cabelos de Goyle eram curtos e espetados, e seus braços compridos como os de um gorila.

-Ora, vejam só quem está aqui – disse Draco naquela sua voz arrastada, abrindo a porta da cabine. – Potinho e Fuinha.

Crabbe e Goyke riram feito trasgos.

-Ouvi dizer que seu pai finalmente pôs as mãos no ouro neste verão – disse Malfoy. – Sua mãe não morreu do choque?

Rony se levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cesta de Bichento no chão. O Prof. Lupin soltou um pequeno ronco.

-Quem é esse aí? – perguntou Draco, dando automaticamente um passo atrás, ao ver Lupin.

-Professor novo – disse Harry, que se levantou também, caso precisasse segurar Rony. – Que é que você ia dizendo mesmo, Draco?

Os olhos muito claros do menino se estreitaram; ele não era bobo de puxar uma briga bem debaixo do nariz de um professor.

-Vamos – murmurou Draco, contrariado, para Crabbe e Goyle, e os três sumiram.

Harry e Rony tornaram a se sentar, Rony massageando os nós dos dedos.

-Não vou aturar nenhum desaforo de Draco este ano – disse cheio de raiva. – Estou falando sério. Se ele disser mais uma piadinha sobre a minha família, vou agarrar a cabeça dele e...

Rony fez um gesto violento no ar.

-Rony – sibilou Hermione, apontando para o Prof. Lupin -, cuidado...

Mas o Prof. Lupin continuava ferrado no sono.

A chuva engrossa à medida que o trem avançava mais para o norte; as janelas agora iam se tornando um cinza sólido e tremeluzente, que gradualmente escureceu até as lanternas se acenderem nos corredores e por cima dos bagageiros. O trem sacolejava, a chuva fustigava, o vento rugia, mas, ainda assim, o Prof. Lupin continuava adormecido.

-Devemos estar quase chegando – disse Rony, curvando-se para a frente para olhar, além do professor, a janela agora completamente escura.

Nem bem essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca e o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.

-Legal – exclamou Rony, levantando-se e passando com todo o cuidado pelo Prof. Lupin para tentar ver lá fora. – Estou morrendo de fome. Quero chegar logo para o banquete...

-Nós ainda não chegamos – disse Hermione, consultando o relógio. – Então por que estamos parando?

O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistões parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às janelas pareceu mais forte que nunca.

Harry, que estava mais próximo da porta, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o carro, cabeças, curiosas, surgiram à porta das cabines.

O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão.

-Que é que está acontecendo? – ouviu-se a voz de Rony às costas de Harry.

-Ai! – exclamou Hermione. – Rony, isto é o meu pé!

Harry voltou ao seu lugar, às apalpadelas.

-Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?

-Não sei...

Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando o vidro e Harry viu os contornos difusos de Rony desembaciando um pedaço da vidraça da janela para espiar.

-Tem uma coisa se mexendo lá fora – disse ele. – Acho que está embarcando gente no trem...

A porta da cabine se abriu repentinamente e alguém caiu por cima das pernas de Harry, machucando-o.

-Desculpe... você sabe o que está acontecendo?... Ai... desculpe...

-Oi, Neville – disse Harry tateando no escuro e levantando o colega pela capa.

-Harry? É você? Que é que está acontecendo?

-Não tenho idéia... senta...

Ouviu-se um sibilo forte e um ganido de dor, Neville tentara se sentar em cima de Bichento.

-Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo – ouviu-se a voz de Hermione. Harry sentiu a amiga passar por ele, ouviu a porta deslizar, e em seguida um baque e dois berros de dor.

-Quem é?

-Quem é?

-Gina?

-Mione?

-Que é que você está fazendo?

-Estava procurando o Rony...

-Entra aqui e senta...

-Aqui não! – disse Harry depressa. – Eu estou aqui!

-Ai! – disse Neville.

-Silêncio! – ordenou uma voz rouca, de repente.

O Prof. Lupin parecia ter finalmente acordado. Harry ouviu finalmente no canto em que ele estava. Ninguém disse nada.

Seguiu-se um estalinho e uma luz trêmula inundou a cabine. Pelo que viam, o professor estava empunhado um feixe de chamas. Elas iluminavam um rosto cansado e cinzento, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão alerta e cautelosa.

-Fiquem onde estão – disse com a mesma voz rouca, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente.

Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la.

Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas trêmulas na mão do professor, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. Harry baixou os olhos depressa, e o que ele viu provocou uma contração em seu estômago. Havia uma mão saindo da capa e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas,c omo uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água...

Mas foi visível apenas por uma fração de segundo. Como se a criatura sob a capa percebesse o olhar de Harry, a mão foi repentinamente ocultada nas dobras da capa preta.

E então a coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se estivesse tentando inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.

Um frio intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria respiração entalar no peito. O frio penetrou mais fundo em sua pele. Chegou ao fundo do peito, ao seu próprio coração...

Os olhos de Harry giravam nas órbitas. Ele não conseguiu ver mais nada. Estava se afogando no frio. Sentia um farfalhar no ouvidos que lembrava água correndo. Estava sendo puxado para o fundo, o farfalhar aumentou para um ronco que aumentava...

Então, vindos de muito longe, ouviu gritos, terríveis, apavorados, suplicantes. Ele queria ajudar quem gritava, tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguiu... um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiava à volta dele, dentro dele...

-Harry! Harry! Você está bem?

Alguém batia no seu rosto.

-Q... quê?

Harry abriu os olhos; havia lanternas no alto e o chão sacudia – o Expresso de Hogwarts recomeçara a andar e as luzes tinham voltado. Aparentemente ele escorregara do assento para o chão. Rony e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, e acima dos seus amigos ele viu que Neville e o professor o observavam. Harry se sentiu muito doente; quando ergueu a mão para ajeitar os óculos no nariz, sentiu um suor frio no rosto.

Rony e Hermione puxaram-no para cima do assento.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Rony, nervoso.

-Estou – disse Harry olhando depressa para a porta. A criatura encapuzada desaparecera. – Que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... aquela coisa? Quem gritou?

-Ninguém gritou – disse Rony, ainda mais nervoso.

Harry olhou para todos os lados da cabine iluminada. Gina e Neville retribuíram seu olhar, ambos muito pálidos.

-Mas eu ouvi gritos...

Um forte estalo assustou os meninos. O Prof. Lupin partia em pedaços uma enorme barra de chocolate.

-Tome – disse a Harry, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço particularmente avantajado. – Coma. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Harry apanhou o chocolate mas não o comeu.

-Que era aquela coisa? – perguntou a Lupin.

-Um dementador – respondeu Lupin, que agora distribuía o chocolate para todos. – Um dos dementadores de Azkaban.

Todos os olharam espantados. O professor amassou a embalagem vazia de chocolate e meteu-a no bolso.

-Coma – insistiu. – Vai lhe fazer bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, me dêem licença...

Ele passou por Harry e desapareceu no corredor.

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou Hermione observando-o com ansiedade.

-Não entendo... Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry enxugando mais suor do rosto.

-Bem... aquela coisa... o dementador... ficou parado ali olhando, quero dizer, acho que foi, não pude ver o rosto dele... e você... você...

-Pensei que você estava tendo um acesso ou coisa parecida – disse Rony, que conservava no rost uma expressão de puro pavor. – Você ficou todo duro, escorregou do assento e começou a se contorcer...

-E o Prof. Lupin saltou por cima de você, foi ao encontro do dementador, puxou a varinha – contou Hermione – e disse: "Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. Vá" – Mas o dementador não se mexeu, então Lupin murmurou alguma coisa e da varinha saiu um raio prateado contra a coisa, e ela deu as costas e se afastou como se deslizasse...

-Foi horrível – disse Neville, numa voz mais alta do que de costume. – Vocês sentiram como ficou frio quando ele entrou?

-Eu me senti esquisito – disse Rony, sacudindo os ombros, desconfortável. – Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir alegria na vida...

Gina, que se encolhera a um canto parecendo quase tão mal quanto Harry, deu um solucinho; Hermione aproximou-se e passou um braço pelas costas da menina para consolá-la.

-Mas nenhum de vocês caiu do assento? – perguntou Harry sem graça.

-Não – disse Rony, olhando para Harry, ansioso, outra vez. – Mas Gina tremia feito louca...

Harry não entendeu. Sentia-se fraco e cheio de arrepios, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma gripe muito forte; começava também a sentir um início de vergonha. Por que desmaiara daquele jeito, quando mais ninguém desmaiara?

O Prof. Lupin voltou. Parou ao entrar, olhando para todos e disse, com um leve sorriso:

-Eu não envenenei o chocolate, sabem...

Harry deu uma dentada e, para sua grande surpresa, sentiu de repente um calor se espalhar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.

-Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de dez minutos – disse o Prof. Lupin. – Você está bem, Harry?

O menino não perguntou como é que o professor sabia seu nome.

-Muito bem – murmurou ele, constrangido.

Ninguém falou muito durante o resto da viagem. Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e o sapo de estimação de Neville coaxou alto debaixo do chapéu do seu dono. Estava frio demais na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.

-Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! – chamou uma voz conhecida. Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram e depararam com o vulto gigantesco de Hagrid, no outro extremo da platafomra, fazendo sinal para os novos alunos, aterrorizados, se aproximarem para a tradicional travessia do lago.

-Tudo bem, vocês três? – gritou Hagrid sobre as cabeças dos alunos aglomerados. Eles acenaram para o guarda-caça, mas não tiveram chance de lhe falar porque a massa de alunos em volta deles os empurravam na direção oposta. Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam o resto da escola pela plataforma e desceram para uma trilha enlameada, cheia de altos e baixos, onde no mínimo uns cem coches os aguardavam, cada qual, Harry só podia supor, puxado por um cavalo invisível, porque os garotos embarcaram em um, fecharam a porta e o veículo saiu andando, aos trancos e balanços formando um cortejo.

O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha. Harry se sentia melhor desde o chocolate, mas continuava fraco. Rony e Hermione não paravam de lhe lançar olhares de esguelha, como se temessem que ele pudesse desmaiar outra vez.

Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Harry viu mais dois dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão. Uma onde de náusea e frio tornou a invadi-lo; ele se recostou no banco encalombado e fechou os olhos até atravessarem a entrada. O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo; Hermione se debruçou pela janelinha, espiando as muitas torrinhas e torres que se aproximavam. Por fim, o coche parou balançando, e Hermione e Rony desembarcaram.

Quando Harry ia descendo, uma voz arrastada e satisfeita chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Você desmaiou, Potter? Longbottom está falando a verdade? Desmaiou mesmo, é?

Draco passou por Hermione acotovelando-a, para impedir Harry de subir as escadas de pedra do castelo, o rosto jubilante e os olhos claros brilhando de malícia.

-Se manda, Malfoy – disse Rony, cujos maxilares estavam cerrados.

-Você também desmaiou, Weasley? – perguntou Draco em voz alta. – O velho dementador apavorante também o assustou, Weasley?

-Algum problema? – perguntou uma voz suave. O Prof. Lupin acabara de desembarcar do coche seguinte.

Malfoy lançou ao Prof. Lupin um olhar insolente, que registrou os remendos em suas vestes e a mala surrada. Com uma sugestão de sarcasmos na voz, ele respondeu:

-Ah, não... hum... professor – depois fez cara de riso para Crabbe e Goyle, e subiu com os dois as escadas do castelo.

Hermione bateu nas costas de Rony para apressá-lo, e os três se reuniram aos muitos alunos que enchiam as escadas, cruzavam a soleira das enormes portas de carvalho e penetravam no saguão cavernoso iluminado com tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria de mármore para os andares superiores.

A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta; Harry seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocava naquela direção, mas apenas vislumbrara o teto encantado, que áquela noite se mostrava escuro e anuviado, quando uma voz o cahmou:

-Potter! Granger! Quero falar com os dois!

Os garotos se viraram surpresos. A Profª McGonagall, que ensinava Transformação e dirigia a Casa da Grifinória, os chamava por cima das cabeças dos demais. Era uma bruxa de aspecto severo, que usava os cabelos presos em um coque apertado; seus olhos penetrantes eram emoldurados por óculos quadrados. Harry abriu caminho até ela e com esforço e um mau pressentimento: a Profª McGonagall tinha o condão de fazê-lo sentir que fizera alguma coisa errada.

-Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, só quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês na minha sala – disse ela. – Pode continuar o seu caminho, Weasley.

Rony ficou olhando a professora se afastar, com Harry e Hermione, da aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar; os três atravessaram o saguão, subiram a escadaria de mármore e seguiram por um corredor.

Já na sala, um pequeno aposento com uma grande e acolhedora lareira, a professora fez sinal a Harry e Hermione para que se sentassem. Ela própria se sentou à escrivaninha e disse sem rodfeios:

-O Prof. Lupin mandou à frente uma coruja para avisar que você tinha passado mal no trem, Potter.

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma leva batida na porta e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, entrou com o seu ar eficiente.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar. Já era bastante ruim que tivesse desmaiado, ou o que fosse, sem todo mundo ficar fazendo aquele alvoroço.

-Eu estou bem – disse. – Não preciso de nada...

-Ah, então foi você? – exclamou Madame Ponfrey, ignorando o comentário de Harry e se urvando para examiná-lo mais de perto. – Suponho que tenha feito outra vez alguma coisa perigosa.

-Foi um dementador, Papoula – informou McGonagall.

As duas trocaram olhares misterioso e Madame Ponfrey deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.

-Postar dementadores em volta da escola – murmurou, afastando os cabelos de Harry e sentindo a temperatura na testa dele. – O menino não vai ser o último a desmaiar. É, está úmido de suor. Eles são terríveis e o efeito que produzem nas pessoas que já são delicadas...

-Eu não sou delicado! – exclamou Harry aborrecido.

-Claro que não é – disse Madame Ponfrey distraída, agora tomando o seu pulso.

-Do que é que ele precisa? – perguntou a Profª McGonagall, decidida. – Repouso? Quem sabe não fosse bom passara noite na ala hospitalar?

-Eu estou ótimo! – disse Harry, levantando-se de um salto. A idéia do que Draco iria dizer se ele tivesse que ir para a ala hospitalar foi uma tortura.

-Bem, ele devia, no mínimo, tomar um chocolate – disse Madame Ponfrey, que agora tentava examinar os olhos de Harry.

-Já comi chocolate – disse ele. – O Prof. Lupin me deu. Deu a todos nós.

-Deu, foi? – exclamou a bruxa-enfermeira em tom de aprovação. – Então finalmente conseguimos um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que sabe o que faz!

-Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Potter? – perguntou a Profª McGonagall bruscamente.

-Estou – respondeu Harry.

-Muito bem. Por favor esperem aí fora enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger sobre sua programação para o ano letivo, depois podemos descer juntos para a festa.

Harry saiu para o corredor com Madame Ponfrey, que seguiu para a ala hospitalar, resmungando sozinha. Ele só precisou esperar uns minutinhos; Hermione apareceu com um ar muito feliz, acompanhada pela professora, e todos desceram a escadaria de mármore para o Salão Principal.

Havia um mar de chapéus cônicos e pretos; cada uma das compridas mesas das casas estavam lotadas de estudantes, os rostos iluminados por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar, acima das mesas. O Prof. Flitwick, que era um bruxo franzino de cabeleira branca, carregava um chapéu antigo e um banquinho de três pernas para fora da sala.

-Ah – comentou Hermione em voz baixa -, perdemos a cerimônia de seleção!

Os novos alunos de Hogwarts eram distribuídos, pelas quatro casas do colégio, pondo na cabeça o Chapéu Seletor, que anunciava a casa (Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa ou Sonserina) que melhor convinha o recém-chegado. A Profª McGonagall dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, que estava vazio à mesa dos professores e funcionários e Harry e Hermione seguiram na direção oposta, o mais silenciosamente possível para se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória. As pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhá-los passar pelo fundo do salão, e alguns apontaram para Harry. Será que a história do seu desmaio ao topar com o dementador se espalhara com tanta rapidez?

Ele e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado de Rony, que guardara seus lugares.

-Que história foi essa? – murmurou para Harry.

O amigo começou a lhe explicar aos cochichos mas, naquele momento, o diretor se ergueu para falar e ele se calou.

O Prof. Dumbledore, embora muito velho, sempre dava ma impressão de grande energia. Tinha alguns palmos de cabelos e barbas prateados, óculos de meia-lua e um nariz muito torto. Em geral era descrito como o maior bruxo da era atual, mas não era esta a razão por que Harry o respeitava. Não era possível deixar de confiar em Alvo Dumbledore, e quando Harry o contemplou sorrindo radiante para os alunos à sua volta, sentiu-se calmo, pela primeira vez, desde que o dementador entrara na cabine do trem.

-Sejam bem-vindos! – começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas tremeluzindo em suas barbas. – Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer a todos, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tira-la do caminho antes que vocês fiquem tontos com esse excelente banquete...

O diretor pigarreou e prosseguiu...

-Como vocês todos perceberam, depois da busca que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts, a nossa escola passou a hospedar alguns dementadores de Azkaban, que vieram cumprir ordens do Ministério da Magia.

Ele fez uma pausa e Harry se lembrou do quye o Sr. Weasley comentara sobre a insatisfação de Dumbledore quanto ao fato de os dementadores estarem montando guarda na escola.

-Eles estão postados em cada entrada da propriedade e, enquanto estiverem conosco, é preciso deixar muito claro que ninguém deve sair da escola sem permissão. Os dementadores não se deixam enganar por truques nem disfarces, nem mesmo por capas de invisibilidade – acrescentou ele brandamente, e Harry e Rony se entreolharam. – Não faz parte da natureza de deles entender súplicas nem desculpas. Portanto, aviso a todos e a cada um em particular, para não darem a esses guardas razão para lhes fazerem mal. Apelo aos monitores, e ao nosso monitor e monitora-chefe, para que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.

Percy, que estava sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry, estufou o peito outra vez e olhou à volta cheio de importância. Dumbledore fez nova pausa; percorreu o salão com um olhar muito sério mas ninguém se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.

-Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis – continuou ele -, tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vinhas a dois nosso professores este ano.

"Primeiro, o Prof. Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiásticas. Somente os que tinham estado na cabine de trem com o novo professor bateram palmas animadas, Harry entre eles. Lupin parecia particularmente mal vestido ao lado dos outros professores que trajavam suas melhores vestes.

-Olha a cara do Snape – sibilou Rony ao ouvido de Harry.

O olhar do Prof. Snape, mestre de Poções, passou pelos professores que ocupavam a mesa e se

deteve em Lupin. Era faro sabido que Snape queria o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes

das Trevas, mas até Harry, que o detestava, se surpreendeu com a raiva: era desprezo. Harry

conhecia aquela expressão bem demais; era a que Snape usava sempre que o avistava.

-Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado – continuou Dumbledore quando cessavam as palmas

mornas para o Prof. Lupin. – Bem, lamento informar que o Prof. Kettleburn, que ensinava Trato das

Criaturas Mágicas, aposentou-se no fim do ano passado para poder aproveitar melhor os membros

que ainda lhe restam. Contudo, tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será preenchido por

ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid, que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente

às suas tarefas de guarda-caça.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, estupefatos. Em seguida acompanharam os aplausos,

que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. Harry se esticou para a frente para ver

Hagrid, que tinha o rosto vermelho-rubi, os olhos postos nas mãos enormes, e o sorriso largo

escondido no emaranhado de sua barba escura.

-Nós devíamos ter adivinhado! – berrou Rony, dando socos na mesa. – Quem mais teria nos

mandado comprar um livro que morde?

Os três garotos foram os últimos a parar de aplaudir e quando o Prof. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, eles viram que Hagrid estava enxugando os olhos na toalha da mesa.

-Bem, acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!

As travessas e taças de ouro diante das pessoas se encheram inesperadamente de comida e bebida. Harry, de repente faminto, se serviu de tudo que conseguiu alcançar e começou a comer.

Foi um banquete delicioso; o salão ecoava as conversas, os risos e o tilintar de talheres. Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, estavam ansiosos para festa terminar para poderem conversar com Hagrid. Sabiam o quanto significava para ele ser nomeado professor. O guarda-caça não era um bruxo diplomado; fora expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano por um crime que não cometera. Harry, Rony e Hermione é que tinham limpado o seu nome no ano anterior.

Finalmente, quando os últimos pedaços deliciosos de torta de abóbora tinham desaparecido das travessas de outro, Dumbledore anunciou que era hora de todos se recolherem e os meninos tiveram a oportunidade que aguardavam.

-Hagrid! – exclamou Hermione quando se aproximaram da mesa dos professores.

-Graças a vocês – disse Hagrid, enxugando o rosto brilhante de lágrimas no guardanapo e erguendo os olhos para os garotos. – Nem consigo acreditar... grande homem, o Dumbledore... veio direto à minha cabana quando o Prof. Kettleburn disse que para ele já chegava... É o que sempre quis...

Dominado pela emoção, ele escondeu o rosto no guardanapo e a Profª McGonagall tocou os meninos para fora. Harry, Rony e Hermione se reuniram aos outros colegas da Grifinória que ocupavam toda a escadaria de mármore e agora, muito cansados, caminharam por mais corredors e mais escadas até a entrada secreta para a torre da Grifinória. Uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa perguntou-lhes.

-A senha?

-Já estou indo, já estou indo! – gritou Percy lá no fim do ajuntamento. – A nova senha? _Fortuna Major! _

-Ah, não! – exclamou Neville Longbottom com triste. Ele sempre tinha dificuldade para se lembrar das senhas.

Depois de atravessar o buraco de retrato e a sala comunal, as garotas e garotos tomaram escadas separadas. Harry subiu a escada circular sem pensar em nada exceto na sua felicidade por estar de volta. Quando chegaram ao dormitório redondo com as camas de colunas que já conheciam, Harry, olhando a toda volta, se sentiu finalmente em casa.


	6. Capítulo 6  Garras e folhas de chá

**Capítulo 6 - Garras e folhas de chá**

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal para tomar café, na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que viram foi Draco Malfoy, que parecia estar entretendo um grande grupo de alunos da Sonserina com uma história muito engraçada. Quando os três passaram, Malfoy fez uma imitação ridícula de um desmaio que provocou grandes gargalhadas.

-Não ligue para ele – disse Hermione, que vinha logo atrás de Harry. – Não dê bola para ele, não vale a pena...

-Ei, Potter! – chamou esganiçada Pansy Parkinson, uma garota da Sonserina com cara de buldogue. – Potter! Os dementadores estão chegando. Potter! Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Harry se largou numa cadeira à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Jorge Weasley.

-Novos horários de aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano – disse Jorge, distribuindo-os. – Que é que há com você, Harry?

-Malfoy – informou Rony, sentando-se do outro lado de Jorge e olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina.

Jorge ergueu os olhos na hora em que Malfoy fingia desmaiar de terror outra vez.

-Aquele debilóide! – disse calmamente. – Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?

-Quase fez xixi nas calças – disse Fred, lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo.

-Nem eu fiquei muito feliz – comentou Jorge. – Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...

-Meio que congelam a gente por dentro, não acha? – disse Fred.

-Mas você não desmaiou, desmaiou? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa.

-Esqueça isso, Harry – disse Jorge para animá-lo. – Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez, lembra, Fred? E comentou que foi o pior lugar em que esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.

-Em todo caso, vamos ver se Draco vai continuar tão felizinho depois do primeiro jogo de quadribol – disse Fred. – Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, está lembrado?

A única vez em que Harry e Draco tinham se enfrentado em uma partida de quadribol, Draco decididamente tinha levado a pior. Sentindo-se um pouquinho mais animado, Harry se serviu de umas salsichas e tomates fritos.

Hermioine estava examinando o novo horário.

-Ah, que ótimo, estamos começando matérias novas hoje – comentou satisfeita.

-Hermione – disse Rony, franzindo a testa ao olhar por cima do ombro da amiga -, bagunçaram o seu horário. Veja só: dez aulas por dia. Não existe tempo para tudo isso.

-Eu me arranjo. Há combinei tudo com a Profª Minerva.

-Mas olha aqui – continuou Rony, rindo-se -, está vendo hoje de manhã? Nove horas, Adivinhação. E embaixo, nove horas, Estudo dos Trouxas. E – o menino se curvou para olhar o horário mais de perto, incrédulo – olha, embaixo tem Artimancia, nove horas. Como é que você pode assistir três aulas ao mesmo tempo?

-Não seja bobo – disse Hermione com rispidez. – É claro que não vou assistir as três aulas ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom, então...

-Passe a geléia – pediu Hermione.

-Mas...

-Ah, Rony, é da sua conta se o meu horário ficou um pouco cheio de mais? – perguntou a menina em tom zangado. – Já disse que combinei tudo com a Profª Minerna.

Nesse instante Hagrid entrou no Salão Principal. Estava usando o casaco de pele de topeira e distraidamente balançava um gambá na mão enorme.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou ele, ansioso, parando a caminho da mesa dos professores. – Vocês vão assistir à primeira aula da minha vida! Logo depois do almoço! Estou acordado desde as cinco horas aprontando tudo... Espero que dê certo... Eu, professor... sinceramente...

E dando um grande sorriso para os garotos foi para sua mesa, ainda balançando o gambá.

-O que será que ele andou aprontando? – comentou Rony com uma nota de ansiedade na voz.

O salão começou a se esvaziar à medida que as pessoas saíam para a primeira aula. Rony verificou seu horário.

-É melhor irmos andando, olha, Adivinhação é no alto da Torre Norte. Vamos levar uns dez minutos para chegar lá...

Os garotos terminaram o café, apressados, se despediram de Fred e Jorge, e foram saindo para o saguão. Ao passarem pela mesa da Sonserina, Draco tornou a fazer a imitação do desmaio. As gargalhadas acompanharam Harry até a entrada do saguão.

A viagem pelo castelo até a Torre Norte era longa. Dois anos em Hogwarts não tinham ensinado aos meninos tudo sobre o lugar, e nunca tinham ido à Torre Norte antes.

-Tem-que-ter-um-atalho – ofegava Rony ao subirem a sétima longa escada e chegarem a um patamar desconhecido, onde não havia nada exceto um grande quadro de um campo relvado pendurado na parede de pedra.

-Acho que é por aqui – disse Hermione, espiando corredor vazio à direta.

-Não pode ser – discordou Rony. – Aí é sul, olha, dá para ver um pedacinho do lago pela janela...

Harry parou para examinar o quadro. Um gordo pônei cinza malhado pisou lentamente na relva e começou a pastar sem muito entusiasmo. Harry estava acostumado aos personagens dos quadros de Hogwarts andarem e até saírem pela moldura para visitar uns aos outros, mas sempre gostava de apreciar esse movimento. No instante seguinte, um cavaleiro baixo e atarracado, vestindo armadura, entrou retinindo pelo quadro à procura do seu pônei. Pelas machas de gramas nas joelheiras metálicas, ele acabara de cair do cavalo.

-Ah-ah – berrou, vendo Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Quem são esses vilões que invadiram minhas terras! Porventura vieram zombar da minha queda? Desembainhem as espadas, seus velhados, seus cães!

Os meninos observaram, espantados, o cavaleiro nanico puxar a espada da bainha e começar a brandi-la com violência, saltando para aqui e para ali enraivecido. Mas a espada era demasiado comprida para ele; um golpe particularmente exagerado desequilibrou-o e ele caiu de cara na grama.

-O senhor está bem? – perguntou Harry, aproximando-se do quadro.

-Afaste-se, fanfarrão desprezível! Para trás, patife!

O cavaleiro retomou a espada e usou-a para se reerguer, mas a lâmina penetrou fundo na terra e, embora ele a puxasse com toda a força, não conseguia retira-la. Finalmente, teve que se largar outra vez no chão e levantar a viseira para enxugar o rosto coberto de suor.

-Escuta aqui – disse Harry, se aproveitando da exaustão do cavaleiro -, estamos procurando a Torre Norte. O senhor conhece o caminho, não?

-Uma expedição! – A raiva do cavaleiro pareceu sumir instantaneamente. Levantou-se retinindo a armadura e gritou: - Sigam-me, caros amigos, alcançaremos o nosso objetivo ou pereceremos corajosamente na peleja!

Ele deu mais um puxão inútil na espada, tentou mas não conseguiu montar o gordo pônei e gritou:

-A pé, então, dignos senhores e gentil senhor! Avante! Avante!

E saiu correndo, a armadura fazendo grande estrépito, passou pelo lado esquerdo da maldura e desapareceu de vista.

Os garotos se precipitaram atrás dele pelo corredor, seguindo o barulho da armadura. De vez em quando o avistavam passando para o quadro seguinte.

-Sejam fortes, o pior ainda está por vir! – berrou o cavaleiro e os três viram reaparecer diante de um grupo assustado de mulheres vestindo anáguas de crinolina, cujo fora pendurado na parede de um estreita escada circular.

Ofegando ruidosamente, Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram os estreitos degraus em caracol, sentindo-se cada vez mais tontos, até que finalmente ouviram o murmúrio de voes no alto e perceberam que tinham chegado à sala de aula.

-Adeus! – gritou o cavaleiro, enfiando de repente a cabeça no quadro de uns monges de aspecto sinistro. – Adeus, meus camaradas de armas! Se um dia precisarem de um coração nobre e fibra de aço, chamem Sir Cadogan!

-Ah, sim, chamaremos – murmurou Rony quando o cavaleiro foi sumindo de vista -, mas se um dia precisarmos de um maluco.

Os garoto subiram os últimos degraus e chegaram a um minúsculo patamar, onde a maioria dos colegas já estava reunida. Não havia portas no patamar, mas Rony cutucou Harry indicando-lhe o teto, onde havia um alçapão circular com uma placa de latão.

-Sibila Trelawney, Professora de Adivinhação – leu Harry. – E como é que esperam que a gente chegue lá em cima?

Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, o alçapão se abriu inesperadamente e uma escada prateada desceu aos seus pés. Todos se calaram.

-Primeiro você – disse Rony sorrindo, e Harry subiu a escada.

Chegou à sala de aula mais esquisita que já vira. Na realidade, sequer parecia uma sala de aula, e, sim, uma cruza de sótão com salão de chá antigo. Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntas ali, rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada; as cortinas às janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros. O calor sufocava e a lareira acesa sob um console cheio de objetos desprendia um perfume denso, enjoativo e doce ao aquecer uma grande chaleira de cobre. As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.

Rony espiou por cima do ombro de Harry enquanto os colegas se reuniam à volta deles, todos falando aos cochichos.

-E onde está a professora? – perguntou Rony.

Uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea.

-Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente.

A impressão imediata de Harry foi a de estar vendo um enorme inseto cintilante. A Profª Sibila Trelawney saiu das sombras e, à luz da lareira, os garotos viram que era muito magra; uns óculos imensos aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, e ela vestia um xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas. Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis.

-Sentem-se, crianças, sentem-se – disse, e todos subiam desajeitados nas cadeiras ou se afundaram nos pufes. Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram a uma mesa redonda.

-Bem-vindos à aula de Advinhação – disse a professora, que se acomodara em uma bergère diante da lareira. – Sou a Profª Sibila Trelewney. Talvez vocês nunca tenham me visto antes, acho que me misturar com freqüência à roda-viva da escola principal anuvia minha visão interior.

Ninguém fez nenhum comentário a tão extraordinária declaração. A professora rearrumou delicadamente o xale e continuou:

-Então vocês optaram por estudar Advinhação, a mais difícil das artes mágicas. Devo alerta-los logo de início que se não possuírem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar a vocês. Os livros só podem leva-los até certo ponto neste campo...

Ao ouvirem isso, Harry e Rony olharam, sorrindo, para Hermione, que pareceu assustada com a notícia de que os livros não ajudariam nessa matéria.

-Muitos bruxos e bruxas, embora talentosos para ruídos, cheiros e desaparecimentos instantâneos, permanecem, ainda assim, incapazes de penetrar nos mistérios do futuro.

A Profª Sibila continuou a falar, seus enormes olhos brilhantes iam de um rosto nervoso a outro.

-É um dom concedido a poucos. Você, menino – disse ela de repente a Neville, que quase caiu do pufe. – Sua avó vai bem?

-Acho que vai – respondeu Neville trêmulo.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, querido – disse a professora, enquanto a luz das chamas fazia faiscarem seus longos brincos de esmeralda. Neville engoliu em seco. Sibila continuou tranquilamente: - Vamos cobrir os métodos básicos de avivinhação este ano. O primei trimestre letivo será dedicado à leitura das folhas de chá. No próximo, abordaremos a quiromancia. A propósito, minha querida – disparou ela de repente para Parvati Patil -, tenha cuidado com um homem de cabelos ruivos.

Parvati lançou um olhar assustado a Rony, que se sentara logo atrás dela, e puxou a cadeira devagarinho para longe dele.

-No segundo trimestre – continuou a professora – vamos estudar a bola de cristal, isto é, se conseguiremos terminar em os presságios do fogo. Infelizmente, as aulas serão perturbadas em fevereiro por uma forte epidemia de gripe. Eu própria vou perder a voz. E, na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre.

Seguiu-se em silêncio muito tenso a essa predição, mas a Profª Sibila pareceu não tomar conhecimento.

-Será, querida – dirigiu-se ela a Lilá Brown, que estava mais próxima e se encolheu na cadeira -, que você poderia me passar o bule de prata maior?

Lilá, com um ar de alívio, se levantou, apanhou um enorme bule na prateleira e pousou-o na mesa diante da mestra.

-Obrigada, querida. A propósito, essa coisa que você receia vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro.

Lilá estremeceu.

-Agora quero que vocês formem pares. Apanhem um bule de chá na prateleira e tragam-no aqui para eu encher. Depois se sentem e bebam, bebam até restar somente a borra. Sacudam a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda, depois virem-na, de borda para baixo, no pires, esperem até cair a última gota de chá e entreguem-na ao seu par para ele a ler. Vocês vão interpretar os desenhos formados, comparando-os com os da páginas cinco e seis de _Esclarecendo o futuro. _Vou andar pela sala para ajudar a ensinar cada par. Ah, e querido – ela segurou o braço de Neville quando ele fez menção de se levantar -, depois que você quebrar a primeira xícara, por favor, escolharma com desenhos azuis, gosto muito das de desenhos rosa.

Não deu outra, Neville mal chegara à prateleira de xícaras quando se ouviu um tilintar de porcelana que se quebrava. A professora deslizou até ele levanto uma pá e uma escova e disse:

-Uma das azuis, então, querido, se não se importa... obrigada...

Depois que Harry e Rony levaram as xícaras para encher, voltaram à mesa e tentaram beber rapidamente o chá pelando. Sacudiram a borra conforme a professora mandara, depois viraram as xícaras e as trocaram entre si.

-Certo – disse Rony depois de abrirem os livros nas páginas cinco e sei. – Que é que você vçe na minha?

-Um monte de borra marrom – disse Harry. A fumaça intensamente perfumada da sala o estava deixando sonolento e burro.

-Abram suas mentes, meus queridos, e deixem os olhos verem além do que é mundano! – gritou a Profª Sibila na penumbra.

Harry tentou se controlar.

-Certo, você tem uma espécie de cruz torta... – Ele consultou o _Esclarecendo o futuro. _– Isto significa que você vai ter sofrimentos e provações... sinto muito... mas tem uma coisa que podia ser o sol... espere ao.. que significa "grande felicidade"... então você vai sofrer mas vai ser muito feliz...

-Você precisa mandar examinar a sua visão interior – disse Rony, e os dois precisaram sufocar o riso quando a professora olhou na direção deles.

"Minha vez... – Rony examinou a xícara de Harry, a testa franzida com o esforço. – Tem uma pelota que lembra um pouco um chapéu-coco. Vai ver você vai trabalhar no Ministério da Magia...

Rony girou a xícara para cima.

-Mas desse outro lado as folhas parecem mais uma bolota de carvalho... Que será isso? – o garoto consultou seu exemplar de _Esclarecendo o futuro_. – Uma sorte inesperada, ganhos de ouro. Que ótimo, você pode me emprestar algum... e tem outra coisa aqui – ele tornou a girar a xícara – que parece um animal... é, se isso fosse a cabeça... podia parecer um hipopótamo... não, um carneiro...

A Profª Sibila se virou quando Harry deixou escapar um ronco de riso.

-Deixe-me ver isso, querido – disse ela em tom de censura a Rony, aproximando-se num ímpeto e tirando a xícara de Harry da mão do colega. Todos se calaram para observar.

A professora examinou a xícara, e girou-a no sentido anti-horário.

-O falcão... meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.

-Mas todos sabem disso – comentou Hermione num cochicho audível. A professora encarou-a.

"Verdade, todos sabem – repetiu a garota. – Todos sabem da inimizade entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry e Rony a olharam com uma mescla de surpresa e admiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hermione falar com uma professora daquele jeito. Sibila preferiu não responder. Tornou a abaixar seus enormes olhos para a xícara de Harry e continuou a girá-la.

-O bastão... um ataque. Ai, ai, ai, não é uma xícara feliz...

-Achei que isso era um chapéu-coco – disse Rony sem graça.

-O crânio... perigo em seu caminho, querido...

Todos observaram, hipnotizados, a professora, que deu um último giro na xícara, ofegou e soltou um berro.

Ouviu-se uma nova onda de porcelana que se partiam tilintando; Neville destruía a segunda xícara. A professora afundou em uma cadeira vazia, a mão faiscante de anéis ao peito e os olhos fechaods.

-Meu pobre garoto... meu pobre garoto querido... não... é mais caridoso não dizer... não... não me pergunte...

-Que foi, professora? – perguntou Dino Thomas na mesma hora. Todos tinham se levantado e aos poucos se amontoaram em torno da mesa de Harry e Rony, aproximando-se da cadeira de Sibila para dar uma boa olhada na xícara de Harry.

-Meu querido – os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente -, você tem o Sinistro.

-O, o quê? – perguntou Harry.

Ele percebeu que não era o único que não entendera; Dino Thomas sacudiu os ombros para ele e Lilá Brown fez cara de intrigada, mas quase todos os outros levaram a mão à boca horrorizados.

-O Sinistro, meu querido, o Sinistro! – exclamou a professora, que parecia chocada com o fato de Harry não ter entendido. – O cão gingantesco e espectral que assombra os cemitérios! Meu querido menino, é um mau agouro, o por de todos, agouro de morte!

Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. O cão na capa do livro _Presságios de morte _na Floreios e Borrões – o cão nas sombras da rua Magnólia... Lilá Brown levou as mãos à boca também. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Harry, todos exceto Hermione, que se levantara e procurava chegar às costas da cadeira da professora.

-Eu não acho que isso pareça um Sinistro – disse com firmeza.

A Profª Sibila mirou a menina atentamente e com crescente desagrado.

-Desculpe-me dizer isso, minha querida, mas não percebo muita aura ao seu redor. Pouquíssima receptividade às ressonâncias do futuro.

Simas Finnigan inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Parece um Sinistro se a gente fizer assim – disse com os olhos quase fechados -, mas parece muito mais um burro quando a gente olha de outro ângulo – disse ele, inclinando-se para a esquerda.

-Quando vão terminar de resolver se eu vou morrer ou não? – perguntou Harry, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Agora parecia que ninguém queria olhar para ele.

-Acho eu vamos encerrar a aula por hoje – disse a professora no tom mais etéreo possível. – É... por favor guardem suas coisas...

Em silêncio a classe devolveu as xícaras à professora, guardou os livros e fechou as mochilas. Até mesmo Rony evitava o olhar de Harry.

-Até que tornemos a nos encontrar – disse Sibila com uma voz fraca – que a sorte lhes seja favorável. Ah, e querido – disse apontando para Neville -, você vai se atrasar da próxima vez, portando trate de trabalhar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram a escada da Profª Sibila e a escada em caracol em silêncio, e seguiram para a aula de Transformação, da Profª Minerva. Levaram tanto tempo para encontrar a sala de aula que, por mais cedo que tivessem saído da aula de Adivinhação, acabaram chegando em cima da hora.

Harry escolheu um lugar no fundo da sala, sentindo-se como se estivesse sentado sob um holofote; o resto da classe não parou de lhe lançar olhares furtivos, como se ele estivesse prestes a cair morto a qualquer momento. Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o que a professora dizia sobre Animagos (bruxos que podiam se transformar à vontade em animais), e sequer estava olhando quando ela própria se transformou, diante dos olhos deles, em um gato malhado com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos.

-Francamente, o que foi que aconteceu com os senhores hoje? – perguntou a Profª Minerva, voltando a ser ela mesma, com um estalinho, e encarando a classe toda. – Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que a minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma.

Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry, mas ninguém falou. Então Hermione ergueu a mão.

-Com licença, professora, acabamos de ter a nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação, estivemos lendo folhas de chá e...

-Ah, naturalmente – comentou Minerva, fechando a cara de repente. – Não precisa me dizer mais nada, Srta. Granger. Me diga qual dos senhores vai morrer este ano?

Todos olharam para ela.

-Eu – disse, por fim, Harry.

-Entendo – disse a Profª Minerva, fixando em Harry seus olhos de contas. – Então, Potter, é melhor saber que Sibila Trelawney tem predito de morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola. Nenhum deles morreu ainda. Ver agouros de morte é a maneira que ela gosta de dar boas-vindas a uma nova classe. Não fosse o fato de que nunca falo mal dos meus colegas...

A professora se calou, mas todos viram que suas narinas tinham embranquecido de cólera. Ela continuou, mais calma:

-A Adivinhação é um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia. Não vou ocultar dos senhores que tenho muito pouca paciência com esse assunto. Os verdadeiros videntes são muito raros e a Profª Trelawney...

Ela parou uma segunda vez, e em seguida disse, num tom despido de emoção:

-Para mim o senhor parece estar gozando de excelente saúde, Potter, por isso me desculpe mas não vou dispensa-lo de dever de casa, hojke. Mas fique descansado, se o senhor morrer, não precisa entregá-lo.

Hermione riu com gosto. Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor. Era mais difícil sentir medo de folhas de chá longe daquela sala fracamente iluminada por luzes vermelhas, que recendido ao perfume atordoante da Profª Sibila. Ainda assim, nem todos ficaram convencidos. Rony continuava com a expressão preocupada e Lilá cochichou:

-E a xícara de Neville?

Quando a aula de Transformação terminou, eles se reuniram ao resto dos alunos que atroavam a escola em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

-Anime-se, Rony – falou Hermione, empurrando uma travessa de ensopado para o amigo. – Você ouviu o que a Profª Minerva disse.

Rony se serviu do ensopado e apanhou o garfo mas não começou a comer.

-Harry – perguntou ele, em tom baixo, com ar sério -, você não viu um canzarrão preto em algum lugar, viu?

-Vi, sim. Na noite em que saí da casa dos Dursley.

Rony deixou o garfo cair com estrépito.

-Provavelmente um cão sem dono – comentou Hermione calmamente.

O garoto olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

-Mione, se Harry viu um Sinistro, isso é... é ruim. Meu tio Abílio viu um e... e morreu vinte e quatro horas depois!

-Coincidência – replicou Hermione dignamente, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

-Você não sabe o que está falando! – disse Rony, começando a se zangar. – Os Sinistros deixam a maioria dos bruxos mortos de medo.

-Então é isso – retrucou a garota em tom superior. – Eles vêem o Sinistro e morrem de medo. O Sinistro não é um agouro, é a causa da morte! E Harry continua conosco porque não é burro de ver um Sinistro e pensar "certo, muito bem, então é melhor que bater as botas"!

Rony fez protesto para Hermione, que abriu a mochila, tirou o novo livro de Aritimancia e apoiou-se na jarra de suco.

-Acho que Adivinhação é uma coisa meio confusa – disse, procurando a página que queria. – É muita adivinhação, se querem saber a minha opinião.

-Não houve nada confuso com o Sinistro naquela xícara! – retrucou Rony acaloradamente.

-Você não me pareceu tão confiante quando disse ao Harry que era um carneiro – respondeu a menina sem se alterar.

-A Profª Sibila disse que você não tinha aura necessária! Você não gosta é de ser ruim em uma matéria para variar!

Ele acabara de tocar num ponto sensível. Hermione bateu com o livro de Artimancia na mesa com tanta força que voaram pedacinhos de carne e cenoura para todo lado.

-Se ser boa em Adivinhação é ter que fingir que estou vendo agouros de morte em borras de folhas de chá, não tenho certeza se quero continuar a estudar essa matéria por muito mais tempo! Aquela aula foi uma idiotice completa se comparada à minha aula de Aritimancia!

E, agarrando a mochila, a menina se retirou.

Rony franziu a testa acompanhando com os olhos a amiga se afastando.

-Do que é que ela está falando? – perguntou a Harry. – Ela ainda não assistiu nenhuma aula de Aritimancia.

Harry ficou contente de sair do castelo depois do almoço. A chuva do dia anterior parara; o céu estava claro, cinza-pálido e a grama parecia elástica e úmida sob os pés quando os garotos rumara para a primeiríssima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Rony e Hermione não estavam se falando. Harry caminhava ao lado dos dois em silêncio enquanto desciam os gramados em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida. Somente quando identificaram três costas muito conhecidas à frente é que se deram conta de que iriam compartilhar as aulas com os alunos da Sonserina. Draco falava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle, que riam com gosto. Harry tinha quase certeza de qual era o assunto da conversa.

Hagrid já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia o casaco de pele de toupeira, com Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, nos calcanhares, e parecia impaciente para começar.

-Vamos, andem depressa! – falou quando os alunos se aproximaram. – Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês hoje! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!

Por um momento de depressão, Harry pensou que Hagrid os levaria para a Floresta Proibida; o menino já tivera suficientes experiências desagradáveis ali para a vida inteira. No entanto, o guarda-caça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécie de picadeira. Não havia nada ali.

-Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! – mandou ele. – Isso... procurem garantir boa visibilidade... agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros...

-Como? – perguntou a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

-Que foi? – perguntou Hagrid.

-Como é que vamos abrir os livros? – repetiu o menino. Ele retirou da mochila seu exemplar de _O livro monstruoso dos monstros,_ amarrado com um pedaço de corda. Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, alguns, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto, outros tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechados os livros com grampos.

-Será... será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? – perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.

Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.

-Vocês tem que fazer carinho neles – falou o novo professor, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Olhem aqui...

Ele apanhou o livro de Hermione e rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia. O livro tentou morder, mas Hagrid passou o seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.

-Ah, mas que bobeira nossa! – caçoou Draco. – Devíamos ter feito carinho no livro! Como foi que não adivinhamos!

-Eu... eu achei que eles eram engraçados – disse Hagrid, inseguro, para Hermione.

-Ah, engraçadíssimos! – comentou Draco. – Uma idéia realmente espirituosa, nos dar livros que tentam arrancar nossa mão.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy – advertiu-o Harry baixinho. Hagrid parecia arrasado, e o garoto queria que aquela primeira aula do seu amigo fosse um sucesso.

-Certo, então – continuou Hagrid, que pelo jeito perdera o fio do pensamento -... então vocês já têm os livros e... e... agora faltam as criaturas mágicas. É. Então vou busca-las. Esperem um pouco...

Ele se afastou na direção da floresta e desapareceu de vista.

-Nossa, essa escola está indo para o brejo! – falou Draco em voz alta. – Esse pateta dando aulas, meu pai vai ter um acesso quando eu contar...

-Cala a boca, Malfoy – repetiu Harry.

-Cuidado, Potter, tem um dementador atrás de você...

-Aaaaaaah! – guinchou Lilá Brown, apontando para o lado oposto do picadeiro.

Trotavam em direção aos garotos mais um menos uma dezena de bichos mais bizarros que Harry já vira na vida. Tinham os corpos, as pernas traseiras e as caudas de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com bicos cruéis cinza-metálicos e enormes olhos laranja-vivo. As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto lateral. Cada um dos bichos trazia uma grossa coleira de couro ao pescoço engatada em uma longa corrente, cujas pontas estavam presas nas imensas mãos de Hagrid, que entrou correndo no picadeiro atrás dos bichos.

-Upa! Upa! Aí! – bradou ele, sacudindo as correntes e incitando os bichos na direção da cerca, onde se agrupavam os alunos. Todos recuaram, instintivamente, quando Hagrid chegou bem perto e amarrou os bichos na cerca.

-Hipogrifos! – bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. – Lindos, não acham?

Harry conseguiu entender mais ou menos o que Hagrid quis dizer. Depois que se supera o primeiro choque de ver uma coisa que é metade cavalo, metade ave, a pessoa começava a apreciar a pelagem luzidia dos hipogrifos, que mudava suavemente de pena para pêlo, cada animal de uma cor diferente, cinza-chuva, bronze, ruão rosado, castanho brilhante e nanquim.

-Então – disse Hagrid, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos -, se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto...

Ninguém pareceu querer. Harry, Rony e Hermione, porém, se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca.

-Agora, a primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhosos – explicou Hagrid. – Se ofendem com facilidade, os hipogrifos. Nunca insultem um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle não estava prestando atenção; falavam aos cochichos e Harry teve o mau pressentimento de que estavam combinando a melhor maneira de estragar a aula.

-Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento – continuou Hagrid. – É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir, então saiam de perto bem depressinha, porque essa garras machucam feio.

-Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro?

Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou mais um pouco. Até Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentiram apreensivos. Os hipogrifos balançavam as cabeças de aspecto feroz e flexionavam as fortes asas; não pareciam gostar de estar presos daquele jeito.

-Ninguém? – disse Hagrid, com um olhar suplicante.

-Eu vou – disse Harry.

Ouvou-se gente ofegar atrás dele e Lilá e Parvati murmuraram a mesma coisa:

-Aaah, não, Harry, lembra das folhas de chá!

Harry não deu ouvido às meninas. Trepou pela cerca do picadeiro.

-É assim que se faz, Harry! – gritou Hagrid. – Certo, então... vamos ver como você se entende com o Bicuço.

E, dizendo isso, soltou uma das correntes, separou o hipogrifo cinzento dos restantes e retirou a coleira de couro. A turma do outro lado da cerca parecia estar prendendo a respiração. Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram maliciosamente.

-Calma, agora, Harry – disse Hagrid em voz baixa. – Você fará contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar... Os hipogrifos não confiam na pessoa que pisca demais...

Os olhos e Harry imediatamente começaram a se encher de água, mas ele não os fechou. Bicuço virara a cabeçorra alerta e fixava um cruel olho laranja em Harry.

-Isso mesmo – disse Hagrid. – Isso mesmo, Harry... agora faça a reverência...

Harry não se sentia nada animado a expor a nuca a Bicuço, mas fez o que era mandado. Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos.

O hipogrifo continuava a fixá-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu.

-Ah – exclamou Hagrid, parecendo preocupado. – Certo... recue, agora, Harry, devagarinho...

Mas nesse instante, para enorme surpresa de Harry, o hipogrifo inesperadamente dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.

-Muito bem, Harry! – aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado. – Certo... pode toca-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!

Com a impressão de que recuar teria sido uma recompensa melhor, Harry avançou devagarinho para o hipogrifo e estendeu a mão. Acariciou seu bico várias vezes e o bicho fechou os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse gostando.

A turma prorrompeu em aplausos, à exceção de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam profundamente desapontados.

-Certo então, Harry – falou Hagrid. – Acho que ele até deixaria você montar nele!

Isto era mais do que o toma lá da cá proposto por Harry. Ele estava acostumado a montar vassouras; mas não tinha muita certeza se um hipogrifo seria a mesma coisa.

-Isto, suba ali, logo atrás da articulação das asas – mandou Hagrid. – E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...

Harry pisou no alto da asa de Bicuço e se içou para cima das costas do bicho. O bicho se ergueu. Harry não tinha muita certeza de onde deveria agarrar; à sua frente tudo era coberto de penas.

-Pode ir, então! – bradou Hagrid, dando uma palmada nos quartos do hipogrifo.

Sem aviso, as asas de quase quatro metros se abriram a cada lado de Harry; ele só teve tempo de se agarrar ao pescoço do hipogrifo e já estava voando para o alto. Não foi nada semelhante a uma vassoura e Harrys soube na hora qual dos dois preferia; as asas do hipogrifo adejavam desconfortavelmente dos lados, batendo por baixo das suas pernas e dando-lhe a sensação de que estava prestes a ser jogado no ar; as penas acetinadas escorregavam dos seus dedos e o garoto não se atrevia a se agarrar com mais força; em vez do vôo suave da Nimbus 2000, ele agora balançava para a frente e para trás quando os quartos do hipogrifo subiam e desciam acompanhando o movimento das asas.

Bicuço deu uma volta por cima do picadeira e em seguida embicou para o chão; essa foi a parte que Harry teve receio; ele jogou o corpo para trás, à medida que o pescoço liso do bicho abaixava, achando que ia escorregar por cima do bico, então, sentiu um baque quando os quatro membros desparelhados do bicho tocaram o chão. Por milagre, conseguiu se segurar e tornar a se endireitar.

-Bom trabalho, Harry! – berrou Hagrid enquanto todos, exceto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, aplaudiam. – Muito bem, quem mais quer experimentar?

Encorajados pelo sucesso, os outros alunos subiram, cautelosos pela cerca do picadeiro. Hagrid soltou os hipogrifos, um a um, e logo os garotos, nervosos, começaram a fazer reverências por todo o picadeiro. Neville fugiu várias vezes do dele, pois o bicho não estava com jeito de querer dobrar os joelhos. Rony e Hermione praticaram no hipogrifo castanho, enquanto Harry observava.

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram com Bicuço. Ele acabara de retribuir a reverência de Malfoy que agora lhe acariciava o bico, com um ar desdenhoso.

-Isso é moleza – disse Draco com a voz arrastada, suficientemente alta para Harry ouvir. – Só podia ser, se o Potter conseguiu fazer... Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem? – disse ao hipogrifo. – Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?

Aconteceu num breve movimento das garras de aço; Draco soltou um berro agudo e no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Bicuço, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.

-Estou morrendo! – gritou Malfoy enquanto a turma entrava em pânico. – Estou morrendo, olhem só para mim! Ele me matou!

-Você não está morrendo! – disse Hagrid, que ficara muito pálido. – Alguém me ajude... preciso tirar ele daqui...

Hermione correu para abrir o portão enquanto Hagrid erguia Malfoy nos braços, sem esforço. Quando os dois passaram, Harry observou que havia um corte grande e fundo no braço de Draco; o sangue pingava no gramado e o guarda-caça, com o garoto ao colo, subiu correndo a encosta em direção ao castelo.

Muito abalados, os alunos da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas o seguiram caminhando normalmente. Os alunos da Sonseriam gritavam contra Hagrid.

-Deviam despedir ele, imediatamente! – disse Pansy Parkison, que estava às lágrimas.

-Foi culpa do Draco! – replicou Dino Thomas com rispidez. – Crabbe e Goyle flexionavam os braços, ameaçadores.

Os garotos subiram os degraus de pedra para o saguão deserto.

-Vou ver se ele está bem! – disse Pansy, e os outros ficaram observando-a subir de corrida a escadaria de mármore. Os alunos da Sonserina, ainda murmurando contra Hagrid, rmaram para sua sala comunal, em uma masmorra; Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.

-Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Hermione, nervosa.

-Claro que vai. Madame Pomfrey cura cortes em um segundo – disse Harry, que já tivera ferimentos muito mais sérios curados magicamente pela enfermeira.

-Foi realmente ruim acontecer isso na primeira aula de Hagrid, vocês não acham? – comentou Rony, parecendo preocupado. – Sempre se pode contar com o Draco para estragar as coisas para o Hagrid...

Os três foram os primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal para jantar, na esperança de verem Hagrid, mas o amigo não estava lá.

-Não iriam despedir ele, vocês acham que sim? – perguntou Hermione aflita, sem tocar no pudim de carne e rins.

-É melhor não – replicou Rony, que também não estava comendo.

Harry ficou observando a mesa da Sonserina. Um grande grupo, que incluía Crabbe e Goyle, estava reunido, absorto em conversas. Harry teve certeza de que estava inventando a própria versão para o ferimento de Draco.

-Bem, não se pode dizer que não foi um primeiro dia de aula interessante – comentou Rony, deprimido.

Os três subiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória depois do jantar e tentaram fazer o dever de casa que a Profª Minerva passara, mas ficaram o tempo todo interrompendo-o para espiar pela janela.

-Tem luz na janela de Hagrid – disse Harry de repente.

Rony consultou o relógio.

-Se a gente andar depressa, pode descer para ver ele. Ainda é cedo...

-Não sei – disse Hermione, lentamente, e Harry viu que a amiga o olhava.

-Eu tenho permissão para andar pela propriedade – disse o garoto incisivamente. – Sirius Black ainda não passou pelos dementadores passou?

Então eles guardaram o material de estudo e se dirigiram ao buraco do retrato, felizes por não encontra ninguém no caminho até a porta principal, porque não tinham tanta certeza assim de que podiam sair.

O gramado ainda estava úmido e parecia quase negro à luz das estrelas. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, bateram e uma voz resmungou rouca:

-Pode entrar.

Hagrid estava sentado em mangas de camisa à mesa de madeira escovada; o cachorro, Canino, tinha a cabeça no colo dele. Ao primeiro olhar, os garotos perceberam que o amigo andara bebendo muito; havia uma caneca de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e parecia ter dificuldade para focaliza-los.

-Imagino que seja um recorte – disse com a voz pastosa, quando os reconheceu. – Calculo que nunca tiveram um professor que só durasse um dia.

-Você não foi despedido, Hagrid! – ofegou Hermione.

-Ainda não – respondeu ele, infeliz, tomando um grande gole do que havia na caneca. – Mas é só uma questão de tempo, não é, depois que Malfoy...

-Como é que ele está? – perguntou Rony enquanto se sentavam. – Não foi grave, foi?

-Madame Pomfrey fez o melhor que pôde – disse Hagrid num tom inexpressivo -, mas ele diz que continua doendo muito... todo enfaixado... gemendo...

-Ele está fingindo – disse Harry na mesma hora. – Madame Pomfrey sabe curar qualquer coisa. Ela fez crescer metade dos meus ossos no ano passado. Pode contar que Draco vai se aproveitar o máximo que puder do acidente.

-Os conselheiros da escola foram informados, é claro – disse Hagrid, infeliz. – Acham que eu comecei muito grande. Devia ter deixado os hipogrifos para mais tarde... que estudasse vermes ou outra coisa pequena... Só quis fazer uma primeira aula boa... Então a culpa é minha...

-É tudo culpa do Malfoy, Hagrid! – disse Hermione, séria.

-Somos testemunhas – acrescentou Harry. – Você avisou que os hipogrifos atacam quando são insultados. O problema é do Malfoy se ele não estava prestando atenção. Vamos contar ao Dubmeldore o que realmente aconteceu.

-Vamos, sim, não se preocupe, Hagrid, vamos confirmar sua história – disse Rony.

Lágrimas saltaram dos cantos enrugados dos olhos de Hagrid, negros como besouros. Ele puxou Harry e Rony e lhes deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas.

-Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, Hagrid – falou Hermione com firmeza. E apanhou a caneca na mesa e saiu da cabana para esvaziá-la.

-Ah, talvez tenha razão – reconheceu Hagrid, soltando Harry e Rony, que recuaram cambaleando e massageando as costelas. O guarda-caça levantou-se com esforço da cadeira e seguiu Hermione até o lado de fora, com o andar vacilante. Os garoto ouviram barulho de água caindo.

-Que foi que ele fez? – perguntou Harry, nervoso, quando Hermione voltou trazendo a caneca vazia.

-Meteu a cabeça no barril de água – respondeu Hermione, guardando a caneca.

Hagrid voltou, os cabelos e barbas longas empapados, enxugando a água dos olhos.

-Assim está melhor – falou, sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro e molhando os garotos. – Escutem, foi muita bondade de vocês terem vindo me ver, eu realmente...

Hagrid parou de repente, encarando Harry como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali

-QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, HEIN? – bradou, tão inesperadamente que os garotos deram um pulo de mais de um palmo. – VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO POR AÍ DEPOIS DO ANOITECER, HARRY! E VOCÊS DOIS! DEIXARAM-NO SAIR!

Hagrid foi até Harry, agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta.

-Vamos! – disse aborrecido. – Vou levar vocês de volta à escola, e não quero pegar ninguém saindo para me ver depois do anoitecer. Eu não valho o risco!


	7. Capítulo 7  O bichopapão no armário

**Capítulo 7 - O bicho-papão no armário**

Draco não reapareceu nas aulas até a manhã de quinta-feira, quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra, o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia, agindo, na opinião de Harry, como se fosse o sobrevivente heróico de uma terrível batalha.

-Como vai o braço, Draco? – perguntou Pansy Parkison, com um sorrisinho insincero. – Está doendo muito?

-Está – respondeu o garoto fazendo uma careta corajosa. Mas Harry o viu piscar para Crabbe e Goyle, quando Pansy desviou o olhar.

-Vá com calma, vá com calma – disse o Prof. Snape gratuitamente.

Harry e Rony fizeram cartas um para o outro; Snpae não teria dito "vá com calma" se eles tivessem entrado atrasados, teria lhes dado uma detenção. Mas Draco sempre conseguira escapar com qualquer coisa nas aulas de Poções; Snape era o diretor da Sonserina e em geral favorecia os propósitos alunos em prejuízo dos demais.

A classe estava preparando uma poção nova naquele dia, uma Solução Redutora. Draco armou seu caldeirão bem ao lado do de Harry e Rony, de modo que os três ficaram preparando os ingredientes na mesma mesa.

-Professor – chamou Draco -, vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida, porque o meu braço...

-Weasley, corte as raízes para Malfoy – disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça.

Rony ficou vermelho como um tomate.

-O seu braço não tem nenhum problema – sibilou o garoto.

Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Weasley, você ouviu o que o professor disse; corte as raízes.

Rony apanhou a faca, puxou as raízes de Draco para perto e começou a corta-las de qualquer jeito, de modo que os pedaços ficaram de tamanhos diferentes.

-Professor – falou Draco com a voz arrastada -, Weasley está mutilando as minhas raízes.

Snape aproximou-se da mesa, olhou para as raízes por cima do nariz curvo e em seguida deu a Rony um sorriso desagradável, por baixo da cabeleira longa e oleosa.

-Troque de raízes com Malfoy, Weasley.

-Mas professor...!

Rony passara os últimos quinze minutos picando cuidadosamente suas raízes em pedacinhos exatamente iguais.

-Agora – mandou Snape com o seu tom de voz mais perigoso.

Rony empurrou as raízes caprichosamente cortadas para o lado de Draco na mesa, e, em seguida, apanhou novamente a faca.

-E, professor, vou precisar descascar este pinhão – disse Draco, a voz expressando riso e malícia.

-Potter, pode descascar o pinhão de Malfoy – disse Snape, lançando a Harry o olhar de desprezo que sempre reservava só para o garoto.

Harry apanhou o pinhão enquanto Rony começava a tentar consertar o estrago que fizera às raízes que ia ter que usar. Harry descascou o pinhão o mais depressa que pôde e atirou-o para o lado de Draco, sem falar. O outro riu com mais satisfação do que nunca.

-Tem visto o seu amigo Hagrid, ultimamente? – perguntou Draco aos dois, baixinho.

-Não é da sua conta – retrucou Rony aos arrancos, sem erguer a cabeça.

-Acho que ele não vai continuar professor por muito tempo – disse Draco num tom de fingida tristeza. – Meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito com o meu ferimento...

-Continue falando, Draco, e vou lhe fazer um ferimento de verdade – rosnou Rony.

-... ele apresentou queixa aos conselheiros da escola. E ao Ministério da Magia. Meu pai tem muita influência, sabe. E um ferimento permanente como este – ele fingiu um longo suspiro –, quem sabe se o meu braço um dia vai voltar a ser o mesmo?

-Então é por isso que você está fazendo toda essa encenação – comentou Harry, decapitando sem querer uma lagarta morta, porque sua mão tremia de raiva. – Para tentar fazer Hagrid ser despedido.

-Bom – respondeu Draco, baixando a voz para um sussurro -, em parte, Potter. Mas tem outros benefícios também. Weasley, fatia minhas lagartas pra mim.

A alguns caldeirões de distância, Neville se achava em apuros. Ele se descontrolava regularmente nas aulas de Poções; era sua pior matéria, e seu grande medo do Prof. Snape tornava as coisas dez vezes pior. Sua poção, que devia ter ficado verde ácido e berrante, tinha acabado...

-Laranja, Longbottom – exclamou Snape, apanhando um pouco de poção com a concha e deixando-a cair de volta no caldeirão, de modo que todos pudessem ver. – Laranja. Me diga, menino, será que alguma coisa penetra nessa sua cabeça dura? Você não me ouviu dizer, muito claramente, que só precisava pôr um baço de rato? Será que eu não disse, sem nenhum rodeio, que um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga era suficiente? Que é que eu tenho de fazer para você entender, Longbottom?

Neville estava vermelho e trêmulo. Parecia prestes a chorar.

-Por favor, professor – disse Hermione -, eu poderia ajudar Neville a consertar...

-Eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para se exibir, Srta. Granger – respondeu Snape friamente e Hermione ficou tão vermelha quanto Neville. – Longbottom, no final da aula vamos dar algumas gotas desta poção no seu sapo e ver o que acontece. Quem sabe isto o estimule a preparar a poção corretamente.

O professor se afastou, deixando Neville sem fôlego de tanto medo.

-Me ajude! – gemeu o menino para Hermione.

-Ei, Harry – disse Simas Finnigan, curvando-se para pedir emprestado a balança de latão de Harry -, você já soube? No _Profeta Diário_ desta manhã, eles acham que avistaram Sirius Black.

-Onde? – perguntaram Harry e Rony depressa. Do lado oposto da mesa, Draco ergueu os olhos, escutando a conversa atentamente.

-Não muito longe daqui – respondeu o colega, que parecia excitado. – Foi visto por uma trouxa. Claro que ela não entendeu muito bem. Os trouxas acham que ele é apenas um criminoso comum, não é? Então ela telefonou para o número do plantão de emergência. Mas até o Ministério da Magia chegar lá, o Black já tinha sumido.

-Não muito longe daqui... – repetiu Rony, lançando a Harry um olhar sugestivo. Ele se virou e notou que Draco os observava, atento. – Que foi, Draco? Precisa que eu descasque mais alguma coisa?

Mas os olhos do garoto brilhavam de maldade, e estavam fixos em Harry. Ele se debruçou na mesa.

-Está pensando em apanhar o Black sozinho, Potter?

-Acertou! – respondeu Harry displicentemente.

Os lábios finos de Draco se curvaram num sorriso mau.

-É claro, se fosse eu – disse em voz baixa -, eu já teria feito alguma coisa há mais tempo. Eu não ficaria na escola como um bom menino, eu estaria lá fora procurando o homem.

-De que é que você está falando, Draco? – perguntou Rony com aspereza.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? – sussurrou Malfoy, os olhos claros quase fechados.

-De quê?

Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e desdenhosa.

-Vai ver você prefere não arriscar o pescoço. Quer deixar os dementadores resolverem o caso, não é? Mas se fosse eu, eu ia querer me vingar. Ia atrás dele pessoalmente.

_-Do que é que você está falando? _– perguntou Harry com raiva, mas naquele momento Snape falou:

-Os senhores já devem ter terminado de misturar os ingredientes. Essa poção precisa cozinhar antes de ser bebida; portanto guardem o material enquanto ela ferve e, então, vamos testar a do Longbottom...

Crabbe e Goyle riram-se abertamente, vendo Neville suar, enquanto mexia febrilmente sua poção. Hermione murmurava instruções para o garoto pelo canto da boca, para que Snape não visse. Harry e Rony guardavam os ingredientes que não tinham usado e foram lavar as mãos e conchas na pia de pedra a um canto da sala.

-Que foi que Draco quis dizer? – sussurrou Harry para Rony, enquanto molhava as mãos no jorro gelado que saía da boca da gárgula. – Por que eu iria querer me vingar de Black? Ele não me fez nada... ainda.

-Ele está inventando – disse Rony com violência. – Está tentando instigar você a fazer uma idiotice...

O fim da aula à vista, Snape encaminhou-se para Neville que estava encolhido ao lado do seu caldeirão.

-Venham todos para cá – disse o professor, seus olhos negros cintilando – e observem o que acontece ao sapo de Longbottom. Se ele conseguiu produzir uma Poção Redutora, o sapo vai virar um girino. Se, o que eu não duvido, ele não preparou a poção direito, o sapo provavelmente vai ser envenenado.

Os alunos da Grifinória observaram temerosos. Os da Sonserina se mostravam excitados. Snape apanhou Trevo, o sapo, com a mão esquerda e mergulhou, com a direita, uma colherinha na poção de Neville, que agora estava verde. Depois, deixou cair umas gotinhas na garganta de Trevo.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Trevo engoliu a poção; seguiu-se um estalinho e Trevo, o girino, pôs-se a se contorcer na palma da mão de Snape.

Os alunos da Grifinória desataram a aplaudir. Snape, com a expressão mal-humorada, tirou um vidrinho do bolso das vestes, pingou algumas gostas em Trevo e ele reapareceu repentinamente adulto.

-Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória – anunciou ele, varrendo, assim, os sorriso de todos os rostos. – Eu disse para não ajuda-lo, Srta. Granger. A turma está dispensada.

Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram a escadaria do saguão de entrada. Harry ainda estava pensando no que Malfoy falara, enquanto Rony espumava de raiva de Snape.

-Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória porque a poção estava certa! Por que você não mentiu, Mione? Devia ter dito que Neville fez tudo sozinho.

Hermione não respondeu. Rony olhou para os lados.

-Aonde é que ela foi?

Harry se virou também. Os dois estavam no alto da escadaria agora, vendo o resto da turma passar por eles a caminho do Salão Principal para almoçar.

-Ela estava logo atrás da gente – comentou Rony, franzindo a testa.

Malfoy passou pelos dois; caminhando entre Crabbe e Goyle. Fez uma careta de riso para Harry e desapareceu.

-Lá está ela – disse Harry.

Hermione vinha ligeiramente ofegante, correndo escada acima; com uma das mãos, ela agarrava a mochila e com outra parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa dentro das vestes.

-Como foi que você fez isso? – perguntou Rony.

-O quê? – perguntou, por sua vez, Hermione, se juntando aos amigos.

-Em um minuto você está bem atrás da gente e no minuto seguinte está de volta ao pé da escada.

-Quê? – Hermione pareceu ligeiramente confusa. – Ah... eu tive que voltar para ver uma coisa. Ah, não...

Uma costura se rompera na mochila da garota. Harry não se surpreendeu; era visível que a mochila fora atochada com pelo menos doze livrões pesados.

-Por que está carregando tudo isso na mochila? – perguntou Rony.

-Você sabe quantas matérias estou estudando – respondeu ela sem fôlego. – Será que podia segurar esses para mim?

-Mas... – Rony foi virando os livros que a amiga lhe passara para olhar as capas – você não tem nenhuma dessas matérias hoje. Só tem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, à tarde.

-É verdade – respondeu Hermione vagamente, mas guardou todos os livros na mochila assim mesmo. – Espero que tenha alguma coisa boa para o almoço, estou morta de fome – acrescentou, e se afastou em direção ao Salão Principal.

-Você também tem a impressão de que Mione não está contando alguma coisa à gente? – perguntou Rony a Harry.

O Prof. Lupin não estava em sala quando eles chegaram para a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando quando o professor finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha. Estava mal vestido como sempre mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas.

-Boa tarde – cumprimentou ele. – Por favor guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas antes, a não ser que considerassem aquela aula inesquecível no ano anterior, em que o professor tinha trazido uma gaiola de diabretes e os soltara na sala.

-Certo, então – disse o Prof. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. – Queiram me seguir.

Intrigados, mais interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto e virou um canto, onde a primeira coisa que viram foi o Pirraça, o _poltergeist,_ flutuando no ar de cabeça para baixo, e entupindo com chicles o buraco da fechadura mais próxima.

-Louco, lobo, Lupin – entoou ele. – Louco, lobo, Lupin...

Grosseiro e intratável como era quase sempre, Pirraça em geral demonstrava algum respeito pelos professores. Todo mundo olhou na mesma hora para Lupin a ver qual seria sua reação àquilo; para surpresa de todos, o professor continuou a sorrir.

-Eu tiraria o chicle do buraco da fechadura se fosse você, Pirraça – disse ele gentilmente. – O Sr. Filch não vai poder apanhar as vassouras dele.

Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts, mal-humorado, um bruxo frustado que tratava uma guerra constante contra os estudantes e, na verdade, contra Pirraça também. Mas o _poltergeist _não deu a mínima atenção às palavras do professor a não ser para respondê-las com um ruído ofensivo e alto feito com a boca.

O professor deu um breve suspiro e tirou a varinha.

-_Uediuósi! _– e apontou para Pirraça.

Com a força de uma bala, a pelota de chicle disparou do buraco da fechadura e foi bater carteira na narina esquerda de Pirraça; o _poltergeist _virou de cabeça para cima e fugiu a grande velocidade, xingando.

-Maneiro, professor! – exclamou Dino Thomas admirado.

-Obrigado, Dino – disse o professor tornando a guardar a varinha. – Vamos prosseguir?

Eles recomeçaram a caminhada, a turma olhando o enxovalhado professor com crescente respeito. Lupin os conduziu por um segundo corredor e parou bem à porta da sala de professores.

-Entrem, por favor – disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem.

A sala dos professores, uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto por um ocupante. O Prof. Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona baixa e ergueu os olhos para os alunos que entravam. Quando o Prof. Lupin entrou e fez menção de fechar a porta, Snape falou:

-Pode deixá-la aberta, Lupin. Eu prefiro não estar presente.

E, dizendo isso, se levantou e passou pela turma, suas vestes negras se enfunando às suas costas. À porta, o professor girou nos calcanhares e disse ao colega:

-Provavelmente ninguém o alertou, Lupin, mas essa turma tem Neville Longbottom. Eu o aconselharia a não confiar a esse menino nada que apresente dificuldade. A não ser que a Srta. Granger se incumba de cochichar instruções ao ouvido dele.

Neville ficou escarlate. Harry olhou aborrecido para Snape; já era bastante ruim que ele implicasse com Neville nas próprias aulas, e muito pior fazer isso na frente de outros professores.

O Prof. Lupin ergueu a sombrancelhas.

-Pois eu pretendia chamar Neville para me ajudar na primeira etapa da operação, e tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer isso admiravelmente.

A cara de Neville ficou, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais vermelha. Snape revirou os lábios num trejeito de desdém, mas se retirou, batendo de leve a porta.

-Agora, então – disse o Prof. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.

"Não se preocupem – disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados. – Há um bicho-papão aí dentro.

A maioria dos garotos achou que isso era uma coisa com o que se preocupar. Neville lançou ao professor um olhar de absoluto terror e Simas Finnigan mirou o puxador, que agora sacudia barulhentamente, com apreensão.

-Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados – informou o mestre. – Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixá-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos do terceiro ano.

"Então, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um bicho-papão?"

Hermione levantou a mão.

-É um transformista – respondeu ela. – É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais.

-Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor – disse o Prof. Lupin, e o rosto de Hermione se iluminou de orgulho. – Então o bicho-papão que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós teme.

"Isso significa – continuou o Prof. Lupin, preferindo não dar atenção à breve exclamação de terror de Neville – que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já deve saber qual é, Harry?"

Tentar respondeu uma pergunta com Hermione do lado, com as plantas dos pés subindo e descendo impacientes e a mão no ar, era muito irritante, mas Harry resolveu tentar assim mesmo.

-Hum... porque somos muitos, ele não vai saber que forma tomar.

-Precisamente – concordou o professor e Hermione baixou a mão, parecendo um pouquinho desapontada. – É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quanto enfrentarmos um bicho-papão. Assim, ele se confunde. No que deverá se transformar, num corpo sem cabeça ou numa lesma carnívora? Uma vez vi um bicho-papãi cometer exatamente este erro, tentou assustar duas pessoas e se transformou em meia lesma. O que, nem de longe, pode assustar alguém.

"O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. Vejam, a coisa que realmente acaba com o bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. Vamos praticar o feitiço com as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por faovr... _riddikulus!"_

_-Riddikulus! _– repetiu a turma.

-Ótimo – aprovou o Prof. Lupin. – Muito bem. Mas receio que este seja a parte mais difícil. Sabem, a palavra sozinha não basta. E é aqui que você vai entrar Neville.

O guarda-roupa recomeçou a tremer, embora não tanto quanto Neville, que se dirigiu para o móvel como se estivesse indo para a forca.

-Certo, Neville – disse o professor. – Vamos começar pelo começo: qual, você diria, que é a coisa que pode assustá-lo mais neste mundo?

Os lábios de Neville se mexeram mas não emitiram som algum.

-Não ouvi o que você disse, Neville, me desculpe – disse o Prof. Lupin animado.

Neville olhou para os lados meio desesperado, como que suplicando a alguém que o ajudasse, depois disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:

-O Prof. Snape.

Quase todo mundo riu. Até Neville sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Lupin, porém, ficou pensativo.

-Prof. Snape... hummm... Neville, eu creio que você mora com a sua avó?

-Hummm... moro – disse Neville, nervoso. – Mas também não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme na minha vó.

-Não, não, você não entendeu - disse o professor, agora rindo. – Será que você podia nos descrever que tipo de roupas a sua avó normalmente usa?

Neville fez cara de espanto e disse:

-Bem... sempre o mesmo chapéu. Um bem alto com um urubu empalhado na ponta. E um vestido comprido... verde, normalmente... e às vezes uma raposa.

-E uma bolsa?

-Vermelha e bem grande.

-Certo então – disse o professor. – Você é capaz de imaginar essas roupas com clareza, Neville? Você consegue vê-las mentalmente?

-Consigo – respondeu Neville, obviamente imaginando o que viria a seguir.

-Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Neville, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do Prof. Snape. E você vai erguer a varinha... assim... e gritar "Riddikulus"... e se concentrar com todas as suas forças nas roupas da sua avó. Se tudo correr bem, o Prof. Bicho-Papão Snape será forçado a vestir aquele chapéu com o urubu, aquele vestido verde e carregar aquela enorme bolsa vermelha.

Houve uma explosão de risos. O guarda-roupa sacudiu com maior violência.

-Se Neville acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia faze-la parecer cômica...

A sala ficou silenciosa. Harry pensou... O que o apavorava mais no mundo?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lord Voldemort – um Voldemort que tivesse recuperado totalmente as forças. Mas antes que conseguisse planejar um possível contra-ataque ao bicho-papão-Voldemort, uma imagem horrível foi aflorando à superfície de sua mente...

Uma mão luzida e podre, que escorregava para dentro de uma capa preta... uma respiração longa e rascante que saía de uma boca invisível... depois um frio tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que ele estava se afogando...

Harry estremeceu e olhou para os lados, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse reparado nele. Muitos alunos tinham os olhos bem fechados. Rony murmurava para si mesmo "Arranque as pernas dela". Harry teve certeza de que sabia a que o amigo se referia. O maior medo de Rony eram aranhas.

-Todos prontos? – perguntou o Prof. Lupin.

Harry sentiu uma onda de medo. Ele não estava pronto. Como era possível fazer um dementador se tornar menos aterrorizante? Mas não quis pedir mais tempo: todos estavam acenando a cabeça afirmativamente enrolando as mangas.

-Neville, nós vamos recuar – disse o professor. – Assim você fica com o campo livre, está bem? Vou chamar o próximo a vir para a frente... Todos para trás, agora, de modo que Neville tenha espalo para agitar a varinha...

Todos recuaram, encostaram-se nas paredes, deixando Neville sozinho ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ele parecia pálido e assustado, mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.

-Quando eu contar três, Neville – avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o armário. – Um... dois... três... agora!

Um jorro faiscante saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. Com um nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Prof. Snape saiu, os olhos faiscando para Neville.

Neville recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.

-_R... r... riddikulus! _– esganiçou Neville.

Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo.

Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Prof. Lipin gritou.

-Parvati! Avante!

Parvati adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Snape avançou para ela. Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera havia agora uma múmia com as bandagens sujas de sangue; seu rosto tampado estava virado para Parvati e a múmia começou a andar para a garota muito lentamente, arrastando os pés, erguendo os braços duros...

-_Riddikulus! _– exclamou Parvati.

Uma bandagem se soltou aos pés da múmia; ela se enredou, caiu de cara no chão e sua cabeça rolou para longe do corpo.

-Simas – bradou o professor.

Simas passou disparado por Parvati.

_Craque! _Onde estivera a múmia surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até o chão e um rosto esverdeado e esquelético – um espírito agourento. Ela escancarou a boca e um som espectral encheu a sala, um grito longo e choros que fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé.

-_Riddikulus! _– bradou Simas.

O espírito agourento emitiu um som rascante, apertou a garganta com as mãos; sua voz sumiu.

_Craque! _O espírito agourento se transformou em um rato, que saiu correndo atrás do próprio rabo, em círculos, depois... _craque! _– transformou-se em uma cascavel, que saiu deslizando e se contorcendo até que – _craque! _– se transformou em um olho único e sangrento.

-Confundimos o bicho! – gritou Lupin. – Já estamos quase no fim! Dino!

Dino adiantou-se correndo.

_Craque! _O olhos se transformou e uma mão decaptada, que deu uma cambalhota e saiu andando de lado como um caranguejo.

-_Riddikulus! _– berrou Dino.

Ouviu-se um estalo e a mão ficou presa em uma ratoeira.

-Excelente! Rony, você é o próximo!

Rony correu para a frente aos pulos.

_Craque!_

Muitos alunos gritaram. Uma aranha gigantesca e peluda, com quase dois metro de altura, avançou para Rony, batendo as pinças ameaçadoras. Por um instante, Harry achou que Rony congelara. Mas...

-_Riddikulus! _ - berrou Rony, e as pernas da aranha desapareceram; ela ficou rolando pelo chão; Lilá Brown deu um grito agudo e se afastou correndo do caminho da aranha até que ela parou aos pés de Harry. O garoto ergueu a varinha, preparou-se mas...

-Tome! – gritou o Prof. Lupin de repente, correndo para a frente.

_Craque! _

A aranha sem pernas sumira. Por um segundo todos olharam assustados para os lados a ver o que aparecera. Então viram um globo branco-prateado pendurado no ar diante de Lupin, e ele disse "_Riddikulus_" quase descansadamente.

_Craque!_

-Para a frente, Neville, e acabe com ela! – mandou o professor quando o bicho-papão aterrisou no chão sob a forma de uma barata. _Craque! _E Snape reapareceu. Desta vez, Neville avançou parecendo decidido.

-_Riddikulus! _– gritou, e, por uma fração de segundo, seus colegas tiveram uma visão de Snape com seu vestido de rendas antes de Neville soltar uma grande gargalhada e o bicho-papão explodir em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desaparecer.

-Excelente! – exclamou o Prof. Lupin enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. – Excelente, Neville. Muito bem, pessoa... Deixe-me ver... cinco pontos para Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão – dez para Neville porque ele o enfrentou duas vezes e cinco para Harry e para Hermione.

-Mas eu não fiz nada – protestou Harry.

-Você e Hermione respondera às minhas perguntas corretamente no início da aula, Harry – respondeu Lupin gentilmente. – Muito bem, pessoal, foi uma aula excelente. Dever de casa: por favor leiam o capítulo sobre os bichos-papões e façam um resumo para me entregar... na segunda-feira. E por hoje é só.

Falando agitados, os alunos deixaram a sala dos professores. Harry, porém, não estava se sentindo muito animado. O Prof. Lupin intencionalmente o impedira de enfrentar o bicho-papão. Por quê? Teria sido porque vira Harry desmaiar no trem e achava que ele não seria capaz? Teria pensando que ele ia desmaiar de novo?

Mas ninguém mais pareceu ter estranhado nada.

-Você me viu enfrentar aquele espírito agourento? – perguntou Simas aos gritos.

-E o Snape naquele chapéu!

-E a minha múmia?

-Por que será que o Prof. Lupin tem medo de bolas de cristal? – indagou Lilá, pensativa.

-Essa foi a melhor aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos, vocês não acham? – disse Rony excitado quando refaziam o caminho até a sala de aula para aoanhar as mochilas.

-Ele aprece um bom professor – comentou Hermione em tom de aprovação. – Mas eu gostaria de ter podido enfrentar o bicho-papão...

-O que ele teria sido pra você? – perguntou Rony dando risadinhas. – Um dever de casa que só mereceu nota nove em dez?


	8. Capítulo 8  A fuga da mulher gorda

**Capítulo 8 - A fuga da mulher gorda**

Não demorou nada e a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas se tornou a matéria favorita dos estudantes. Somente Draco Malfoy e sua patota de alunos da Sonserina tinham alguma coisa de ruim a dizer do Prof. Lupin.

-Olha só as vestes dele – Malfoy diria num sussurro bem audível quando o professor passava. – Ele se veste como um velho elfo doméstico.

Mas ninguém mais se importava se as vestes de Lupin era remendadas e esfiapadas. Suas aulas seguintes tinham sido tão interessantes quanto a primeira. Depois dos bicho-papões, eles estudaram os "barretes vermelhos", criaturinhas malfazejas que lembravam duendes e rondavam lugares onde houvera derramamento de sangue - masmorras de castelo e valas dos campos de batalha desertos – à espera de abater a porrete o que se perdiam. Dos barretes vermelhos eles passaram aos _kappas_, seres rastejantes das águas, que lembravam macacos com escamas, palmípedes cujas mãos comichavam para estrangular os banhistas e desavisados que penetravam seus domínios.

Harry só desejava que fosse tão feliz com outras matérias. A pior delas era Poções. Snape andava com uma disposição bem vingativa ultimamente, e ninguém tinha dúvidas do que o motivara isso. A história do bicho-papão assumira a forma dele, e a maneira com que Neville o vestira com as roupas da avó, correra a escola como fogo espontâneo. Snape não parecia ter achado graça. Seus olhos faiscavam ameaçadoramente à simples menção do nome de Lupin e ele andava implicando com Neville mais do que nunca.

Harry também estava começando a temer as horas que passava na sala sufocante da Profª Sibila, decifrando formas e símbolos enviesados, tentando fingir que não via os olhos da professora se encherem de lágrimas todas as vezes que olhava para ele. Não conseguia gostar de Sibila, embora ela fosse tratada, por muitos alunos da turma, com um respeito que beirava a reverência. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown passaram a rondar a torre da professora na hora do almoço, e sempre voltaram com irritantes ares de superioridade, começado também a usar um tom de voz abafado que sempre que falavam com Harry, como se estivessem em seu velório.

Ninguém gostava realmente de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que, depois da primeira aula repleta de ação, tornara-se extremamente monótona. Hagrid parecia ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo. Os alunos agora passavam aula após aula aprendendo a cuidar de vermes, que eram uma das espécies de bichos mais chatas que existem no mundo, e não era por acaso.

-Por que alguém se daria o trabalho de cuidar deles? – exclamou Rony, depois de mais de uma hora enfiando alface fresca picada pela goela escorregadia dos vermes.

No início de outubro, porém, Harry teve algo com que se ocupar, algo tão prazeroso que mais do que compensou as aulas chatas. A temporada de quadribol se aproximava e Olívio Wood, capitão do time da Grifinória, convocou uma reunião para uma noite de quinta-feira com a finalidade de discutirem as táticas que adotariam na nova temporada.

Havia sete jogadores num time de quadribol: três artilheiros, cuja função é marcar gols fazendo a goles (uma bola vermelha do tamanho de uma bola de futebol) passar por um aro no alto de uma baliza de quinze metros de altura fincada em cada extremidade do campo: dois batedores, armados com pesados bastões para repelir os balaços (duas bolas pretas maciças que voavam para todos os lados tentando atacar os jogadores); um goleiro, que defendia as balizas e um apanhador, que tinha a função mais difícil de todas, a de capturar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha alada do tamanho de uma noz, cuja captura encerrava o jogo, e garantia para o time do apanhador cento e cinqüenta pontos a mais.

Olívio era um rapaz forte de dezessete anos, agora no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. Tinha uma espécie de desespero silencioso na voz quando se dirigiu aos seis companheiros de equipe nos gelados vestiários, localizados nas pontas do campo de quadribol, agora quase escuro.

-Está é a nossa última chance, minha última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol – disse andando para lá e para cá diante dos colegas. – Vou-me embora no fim deste ano. Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade.

"Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos. Tuo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamos no ano passado... – Olívio engoliu em seco como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe desse um nó na garganta. – Mas também sabemos que temos _o time – melhor – mais irado – da escola _– disse ele, dando um soco na pal,a da mão, o velho brilho obsessivo nos olhos.

"Temos três artilheiros da melhor qualidade"

Olívio apontou para Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell.

-Temos dois batedores imbatíveis.

-Pode parar, Olívio, você está encabulando a gente – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos, fingindo corar.

-E temos m apanhador que até hoje nunca deixou de nos levar à vitória nas partidas que jogamos! – falou Olívio em tom retumbante, encarando Harry com uma espécie de orgulho ardoroso. – E temos a mim – acrescentou, pensando melhor.

-Nós também achamos você muito bom, Olívio – disse Jorge.

-Um goleiro do caramba! – disse Fred.

-A questão é – continuou Olívio retomando a caminhada – que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo. Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos e finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça...

Olívio falou tão desolado que até Fred e Jorge o olharam com simpatia.

-Olívio, este ano é o nosso ano – animou-o Fred.

-Vamos conseguir, Olívio! – disse Angelina.

-Sem a menor dúvida – confirmou Harry.

Cheio de determinação, o time começou os treinos, três noites por semana. O tempo estava ficando mais frio e mais úmido, as noites mais escuras, mas não havia lama nem vento nem chuva que pudesse empanar a visão maravilhosa de Harry de finalmente ganhar a enorme Taça de Quadribol de prata.

Harry voltou à sala comunal da Grifinória certa noite depois do treino, enregelado, os músculos endurecidos, mas satisfeito com o aproveito do treino, e encontrou a sala mergulhada num vozeiro excitado.

-Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou ele a Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados em duas das melhores poltronas ao lado da lareira terminando uns mapas estelares para a aula de Astronomia.

-Primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade – respondeu Rony, apontando para uma nota que aparecera no escalavrado quadro de avisos. – Fim de outubro. Dia das Bruxas.

-Ótimo – comentou Fred que seguira Harry na passagem pelo buraco do quadro. – Preciso visitar a Zonko's. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim.

Harry se atirou em uma cadeira ao lado de Rony, sua animação esfriando. Hermione pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

-Harry, tenho certeza de que você vai poder ir na próxima visita. – Vão acabar pegando o Black logo. Ele já foi avistado uma vez.

-Black não é louco de tentar alguma coisa em Hogsmeade – argumentou Rony. – Pergunte a McGonagall se você pode ir, Harry. A próxima vez talvez demore um tempão para acontecer...

-Rony! – exclamou a garota. – Harry tem que ficar na escola...

-Ele não pode ser o único aluno do terceiro ano que vai ficar – disse Rony. – Pergunta a McGonagall, anda, Harry...

-É, acho que vou perguntar – disse Harry se decidindo.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas naquele instante Bichento pulou com leveza em seu colo. Trazia uma enorme aranha mora pendurada na boca.

-Ele tem que comer isso na frente da gente? – perguntou Rony aborrecido.

-Bichento inteligente, você apanhou a aranha sozinho? – perguntou Hermione.

Bichento mastigou a aranha vagarosamente, os olhos amarelos fixos insolentemente em Rony.

-Vê se ao menos segura ele aí – disse Rony irritado, voltando a atenção para o seu mapa estelar. – Perebas está dormindo na minha mochila.

Harry bocejou. Queria realmente ir se deitar, mas ainda tinha o mapa para terminar. Puxou a mochila para perto, tirou um pergaminho, tinta e caneta e começou a trabalhar.

-Pode copiar o meu, se quiser – ofereceu Rony, escrevendo o nome da última estrela com um floreio e empurrando o mapa para Harry.

Hermione, que desaprovava colas, contraiu os lábios mas não disse nada. Bichento continuava a mirar Rony sem piscar, agitando a ponta do rabo peludo. Então, sem aviso, atacou.

-AI! – berrou Rony, agarrando a mochila na hora em que Bichento entrava nela as garras das quatro patas e começava a sacudi-la furiosamente. – DÊ O FORA DAÍ SEU BICHO BURRO!

Rony tentou arrancar a mochila das garras de Bichento, mas o gato não a largava, bufando e unhando.

-Rony, não machuca ele! – gritou Hermione; toda a sala observava; Rony girou a mochila, Bichento continuou agarrado, e Perebas saiu voando pela abertura...

-SEGURE ESSE GATO! – berrou Rony quando Bichento se desvencilhou dos restos da mochila e saltou para a mesa perseguindo o aterrorizado Perebas.

Jorge Weasley deu um salto na direção de Bichento mas errou; Perebas disparou entre vinte pares de pernas e sumiu embaixo de uma velha cômoda. Bichento parou derrapando, se abaixou o mais que pôde nas pernas arqueadas e começou a fazer furiosas investidas com a pata dianteira no vão da cômoda.

Rony e Hermione correram para acudir; Hermione agarrou Bichento pelo meio e carregou-o para longe; Rony se atirou no chão de barriga para baixo e, com grande dificuldade, puxou Perebas para fora pelo rabo.

-Olha só para ele! – gritou o garoto furioso para Hermione, balançando Perebas diante da amiga. – Está pele e osso! Segure esse gato longe dele!

-Bichento não entende que isso é errado! – defendeu-o Hermione, a voz trêmula. – Todos os gatos caçam ratos, Rony!

-Tem uma coisa esquisita nesse animal! – acusou Rony, que estava tentando persuadir um Perebas, que se contorcia freneticamente, a volar para dentro do seu bolso. – Ele me ouviu dizer que Perebas estava na mochila.

-Ah, deixa de bobagem – retrucou a garota. – Bichento sabe farejar, Rony, de que outro modo você acha...

-Esse gato está perseguindo Perebas! – disse Rony, fingindo não ver os colegas em volta, que começavam a dar risadinhas abafadas. – E Perebas estavam aqui primeiro, e está doente!

Rony atravessou a sala decidido e desapareceu na subida da escada para os dormitórios dos garotos.

Rony continuou de mal com Hermione no dia seguinte. Quase não falou com a garota durante a aula de Herbologia, embora ele, Harry e Hermione estivessem trabalhando juntos na mesma tarefa.

-Como é que vai o Perebas? – perguntou Hermione timidamente enquanto colhiam gordas vagens rosadas das plantas e esvaziam seus feijões luzidos em um balde de madeira.

-Está escondido no fundo da minha cama tremendo – respondeu Rony com raiva, errando o balde e espalhando feijões pelo chão da estufa.

-Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! – exclamou a Profª Sprout quando os feijões desabrocharam diante dos olhos de todos.

A aula seguinte era Transformação. Harry, que resolvera perguntar à Profª McGonagall depois da aula se podia ir a Hogsmeade com os colegas, entrou na fila do lado de fora da sala tentando decidir como é que iria defender o seu caso. Foi distraído, porém, por uma confusão no início da fila.

Pelo jeito, Lilá Brown estava chorando. Parvati abraçava-a, e explicava algo a Simas e Dino, que pareciam muito sérios.

-Que foi que aconteceu, Lilá? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, quando ela, Harry e Rony se reuniram ao grupo.

-Ela recebeu uma carta de casa hoje de manhã – sussurrou Parvati. – Foi o coelho dela, Bínqui. Foi morto por uma raposa.

-Ah – disse Hermione -, seinto muito, Lilá.

-Eu devia ter imaginado! – exclamou Lilá, tragicamente. – Você sabe que dia é hoje?

-Hum...

-Dezesseis de outubro! "Essa coisa que você receia, vai acontecer na sexta-feira, 16 de outubro!" Lembram? Ela estava certa, ela estava certa.

A turma inteira agora rodeava Lilá. Simas sacudia a cabeça, sério. Mione hesitou; em seguida perguntou.

-Você receava que Bínqui fosse morto por uma raposa?

-Bem, não necessariamente por uma raposa – respondeu Lilá, erguendo os olhos, dos quais as lágrimas escorriam sem parar -, mas obviamente eu receava que ele morresse, não é?

-Ah – exclamou Hermione. Ela fez outra pausa. E depois... – Bínqui era um coelho velho?

-N... não! – soluçou Lilá. – A... ainda era um bebezinho!

Parvati apertou o braço que dava em Lilá.

-Mas, então, por que você tinha receio que ele morresse? – perguntou Hermione.

Parvati fez uma cara feia para a colega.

-Bem, vamos encarar isso logicamente – falou Hermione, virando-se para o restante do grupo. – Quero dizer, Bínqui nem ao menos morreu hoje, não é? Lilá foi que recebeu a notícia hoje... – Lilá abriu u berreiro – e ela não podia estar receando isso, porque a notícia foi um choque para ela...

-Não ligue para Hermione, Lilá – disse Rony em voz alta -, ela não acha que os bichos de estimação dos outros têm muita importância.

A Profª Minerva abriu a porta da sala de aula naquele momento, o que talvez tenha sido uma sorte; Hermione e Rony estavam s fuzilando com os olhos e quando entraram na sala se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry, e passaram a aula inteira sem se falar.

Harry ainda não decidira o que ia dizer à professora quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula, mas foi ela quem levantou o assunto de Hogsmeade primeiro.

-Um momento, por favor! – pediu quando a turma se preparava para sair. – Como vocês todos fazem parte da minha Casa, deverão entregar os formulários de autorização a Hogsmeade a mim, antes do Dia das Bruxas. Sem formulário não há visista, por isso não se esqueçam.

Neville levantou a mão.

-Por favor, professora, eu... eu acho que perdi...

-Sua avó mandou o seu diretamente a mim, Longbottom – disse Minerva. – Parece que ela achou mais seguro. Bem, é só isso, podem ir.

-Pergunte a ela agora – sibilou Rony a Harry.

-Ah, mas... – começou Hermione.

-Manda ver – disse Rony insistindo.

Harry esperou o resto da turma desaparecer e se dirigiu, nervoso, à escrivaninha da professora.

-Que foi, Potter?

Harry inspirou profundamente.

-Professora, minha tia e meu tio... hum... se esqueceram de assinar a minha autorização.

A Profª Minerva olhou-o por cima dos óculos quadrados e não disse nada.

-Então... hum... a senhora acha que haveria algum problema... quero dizer, que estaria OK se eu... se eu fosse a Hogsmeade?

Minerva baixou os olhos e começou a mexer nos papéis em cima da escrivaninha.

-Receio que não, Potter. Você ouviu o que eu disse. Não tem formulário, não tem visista ao povoado. Essa é a regra.

-Mas, professora, minha tia e meu tio... a senhora sabe, eles são trouxas, não entendem realmente para que serve... os formulários de Hogwarts e outras coisas daqui – explicou Harry, enquanto Rony o animava a prosseguir com vigorosos acenos de cabeça. – Se a senhora disser que eu posso ir...

-Mas eu não vou dizer – falou a professora se levantando e arrumando os papéis na gaveta. – O formulário diz claramente que o pai ou guardião precisa dar permissão. – Minerva se virou para olhá-lo, com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Seria pena? – Sinto muito, Potter, mas esta é a minha palavra final. É melhor você se apressar ou vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

Não restava nada a fazer. Rony xingou a Profª Minerva de uma porção de nomes, o que deixou Hermione muito aborrecida; a garota assumiu um ar de "foi-melhor-assim" que fez Rony ficar com mais raiva e Harry teve que suportar os colegas na aula discutindo, alegres e em altas vozes, o que iam fazer primeiro, quando chegassem a Hogsmeade.

-Sempre tem a festa – disse Rony, num esforço para animar Harry. – Sabe, a festa do Dia das Bruxas, à noite.

-Sei – respondeu Harry, deprimido -, que ótimo.

A festa do Dia das Bruxas era sempre boa, mas teria um sabor muito melhor se fosse depois de uma visita a Hogsmeade com os colegas. Nada que ninguém disse fez Harry se sentir melhor com relação à idéia de ser deixado para trás. Dino Thomas, que era jeitoso com uma caneta, se oferecera para falsificar a assinatura do tio Valter no formulário, mas como Harry já dissera à Profª Minerva que os tios não haviam assinado, não adiantava nada. Rony, meio desanimado, sugeriu a Capa de Invisibilidade, mas Hermione eliminou essa possibilidade, lembrando Rony que Dumbledore avisara que os dementadores podiam ver através da capa. Possivelmente foi Percy quem disse as palavras que menos consolaram.

-O pessoal faz um estardalhaço sobre Hogsmeade, mas eu garanto, Harry, o povoado não é tão fantástico quanto dizem – falou ele, sério. – Tudo bem, a loja de doces é bastante boa e a Zonko's – Logos e Brincadeiras é francamente perigosa e, ah, sim, a Casa dos Gritos sempre vale a pena visitar, mas, verdade, Harry, tirando isso, você não vai perder nada.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, Harry acordou com os colegas e desceu para tomar café, sentindo-se totalmente arrasado, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para agir normalmente.

-Vamos lhe trazer um monte de doces da Dedosdemel – prometeu Hermione, sentindo uma pena desesperada do amigo.

-É, montes – concordou Rony. Ele e Hermione tinham finalmente esquecido a briga por causa do Bichento diante do descontentemente de Harry.

-Não se preocupem comigo – disse Harry, no que ele imaginava ser uma voz displicente. – Vejo vocês na festa. Divirtam-se.

Ele acompanhou os amigos até o saguão da escola, onde Filch, o zelador, estava postado à porta de entrada, verificando se os nomes constavam de uma longa lista, examinando cada rosto cheio de desconfiança, e certificando-se de que ninguém que não devia ir estivesse saindo escondido da escola.

-Vai ficar na escola, Potter? – gritou Malfoy, que estava na fila com Crabbe e Goyle. – Medinho de passar pelos dementadores?

Harry não lhe deu atenção e se dirigiu, solitário, ara a escadaria de mármore, seguiu pelos corredores e voltou à Torre da Grifinória.

-Senha? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda, acordando assustada de um cochilo.

O retrato se afastou e ele passou pelo buraco que levava à sala comunal. Estava repleto de alunos do primeiro e segundo anos que tagarelavam e de alguns alunos mais velhos, que obviamente já tinham visitado Hogsmeade tantas vezes que a novidade se desgastara.

-Harry! Harry! Oi, Harry!

Era Colin Creevey, um colega do segundo ano que tinha uma profunda admiração por Harry e nunca perdia uma oportunidade de falar com o seu ídolo.

-Você não vai a Hogsmeade, Harry? Por que não? Ei – Colin olhou com ansiedade para os amigos -, pode vir se sentar conosco, se quiser, Harry!

-Hum... não, obrigado, Colin – disse Harry que não estava a fim de ter um bandão de gente olhando, curiosa, para a cicatriz em sua testa. – Tenho... tenho que ir à biblioteca, preciso fazer um trabalho.

Depois disso, ele não teve escolha senão dar meia-volta e se dirigir ao buraco do retrato para sair.

-Para o que foi então que me acordou? – comentou, rabugenta, a Mulher Gorda quando ele, depois de passar, foi se afastando.

Harry caminhou, desalentado, em direção à biblioteca, mas no meio do caminho mudou de idéia; não estava com vontade de trabalhar. Deu meia-volta e deparou com Filch, que obviamente acabara de despachar o último visitante para Hosgmeade.

-Que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou Filch, desconfiado.

-Nada – respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

-Nada! – bufou Filch, a queixada tremendo desagradavelmente. – Que coisa improvável! Andando, sorrateiro, sozinho, por que é que você não está em Hogsmeade comprando chumbinho fedorento, pó de arroto e minhocas de apito como os seus outros amiguinhos intragáveis?

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

-Muito bem, volte para sua sala comunal que é o seu lugar! – mandou Filch, com rispidez e ficou parado olhando Harry desaparecer de vista.

Mas o garoto não voltou à sala comunal; ele subiu uma escada, pensando vagamente em visitar o corujal para ver Edwiges, e estava andando por outro corredor quando uma voz que vinha de uma sala o chamou:

-Harry?

O garoto se virou para ver quem o chamara e deparou com o Prof. Lupin, que espiava para os lados à porta de sua sala.

-Que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lupin, embora num tom de voz diferente do de Filch. – Onde estão Rony e Hermione?

-Hogsmeade – respondeu Harry num tom que ele pretendia que fosse descontraído.

-Ah – comentou Lupin. Ele observou o garoto por um momento. – Por que você não entra? Estive aguardando a entrega de um _grindylow _para a nossa próxima aula.

-De um o quê? – perguntou Harry.

Ele entrou na sala de Lupin com o professor. A um canto havia uma enorme caixa de água. Um bicho verde-bile e chifrinhos pontiagudos comprimia a cara contra o vidro, fazendo caretas e agitando os dedos longos e afilados.

-Demônio aquático – explicou Lupin, examinando o _grindylow _pensativamente. – Não deve dar muito trabalho, não depois dos _kappas. _O truque é deixar as mãos deles sem ação. Reparou nos dedos anormalmente compridos? Fortes mas muito quebradiços.

O _grindylow _arreganhou os dentes verdes e em seguida se enterrou num emaranhado de ervas a um canto.

-Xícara de chá? – ofereceu Lupin, procurando a chaleira. – Eu estava mesmo pensando em preparar uma.

-Tudo bem – aceitou Harry sem jeito.

Lupin deu alguns golpes de varinha na chaleira e na mesma hora saiu do bico uma baforada de vapor quente.

-Sente-se – convidou Lupin, tirando a tampa de uma lata empoeirada. – Receio que só tenha chá em saquinhos... mas eu diria que você já bebeu chá em folhas que chegue.

Harry olhou para ele. Os olhos do professor cintilavam.

-Como foi que o senhor soube disso? – perguntou Harry.

-A Profª McGonagall me contou – respondeu Lupin, passando a Harry uma caneca lascada cheia de chá. – Você não está preocupado, está?

-Não.

Por um instante Harry pensou em contar a Lupin a história do cão que ele vira na rua Magnólia mas decidiu não faze-lo. Não queria que Lupin pensasse que era covarde, principalmente porque o professor já parecia pensar que ele não era capaz de enfrentar um bicho-papão.

Alguma coisa dos pensamentos de Harry devia ter transparecido em seu rosto, porque Lupin perguntou:

-Tem alguma coisa preocupando-o, Harry?

-Não – mentiu o garoto. Depois, bebeu um pouco de chá observando o _grindylow _que o ameaçava com o punho. – Tem – disse ele de repente, pousando a xícara de chá na mesa do professor. – O senhor se lembra daquele dia em que lutamos contra o bicho-papão?

-Claro.

-Por que o senhor não me deixou enfrentar o bicho? – perguntou Harry abruptamente.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu teria pensado que isto era óbvio, Harry – disse ele parecendo surpreso.

Harry, que esperara que o professor negasse ter feito uma coisa dessas, ficou perplexo.

-Por quê? – tornou ele a perguntar.

-Bem – falou Lupin, franzindo de leve a testa -, presumi que se o bicho-papão o enfrentasse, ele assumiria a forma de Lord Voldemort.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Não somente esta era a última resposta que poderia esperar, como também Lupin dissera o nome de Voldemort. A única pessoa que Harry já ouvira dizer esse nome em voz alta (além dele próprio) fora o Prof. Dumbledore.

-Pelo visto eu me enganei – desculpou-se o professor,a inda franzindo a testa. – Mas eu não achei uma boa idéia Lord Voldemort se materializar na sala dos professores. Imaginei que os alunos entrariam em pânico.

-Logo no começo, eu pensei no Voldemort – disse Harry honestamente. – Mas depois, eu... eu me lembrei daqueles dementadores.

-Entendo – falou o professor, pensativo. – Bem, bem... Estou impressionado. – Ele sorriu brevemente ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do garoto. – Isto sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry.

Harry não soube o que dizer ao professor, por isso bebeu mais chá.

-Então você andou pensando que eu não acreditava que você tivesse capacidade para enfrentar o bicho-papão? – perguntou Lupin astutamente.

-Bem... é. – Harry de repente estava se sentindo muito mais feliz. – Prof. Lupin, o senhor sabe que os dementadores...

O garoto foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

-Entre – convidou o professor.

A porta se abriu e Snape entrou. Trazia um cálice ligeiramente fumegante e parou, apertando os olhos negros, ao ver Harry.

-Ah, Severo – exclamou Lupin sorridente. – Muito obrigado. Podia deixar aí na mesa para mim?

Snape pousou o cálice fumegante, os olhos indo de Harry para Lupin.

-Eu estava mostrando ao Harry o meu _grindylow _– disse Lupin em tom agradável, indicando o tanque de água.

-Fascinante – comentou Snape sem sequer olhar para o tanque. – Você devia beber isso logo, Lupin.

-É, é, vou beber.

-Fiz um caldeirão cheio – continuou Snape. – Se precisar de mais...

-Provavelmente eu deveria tomar mais um pouco amanhã. Muito obrigado, Severo.

-De nada – disse o colega, mas havia uma expressão em seus olhos que não agradou a Harry. O professor se retirou de costas para a porta, sem sorrir, vigilante.

-O Prof. Snape teve a bondade de preparar esta poção para mim – explicou ele. – Nunca fui um bom preparador de poções e esta aqui é particularmente complexa. – Ele apanhou o cálice e cheirou-o. – É pena que o açúcar estrague o efeito da poção – acrescentou, tomando um golinho e estremecendo.

-Por quê...? – começou Harry. Lupin olhou para ele e respondeu a pergunta incompleta.

-Tenho me sentido indisposto. Esta poção é a única coisa que me ajuda. Tenho a sorte de estar trabalhando ao lado do Prof. Snape; não há muitos bruxos que saibam prepara-la.

O professor tomou mais um golinho e Harry teve um desejo incontrolável de derrubar o cálice de suas mãos.

-O Prof. Snape é muito interessado nas Artes das Trevas – disse o garoto sem pensar.

-É mesmo? – admirou-se Lupin, parecendo apenas levemente interessado, enquanto tomava mais um gole.

-Tem gente que supõe que ele faria qualquer coisa para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Lupin esvaziou o cálice e fez uma careta.

-Horrível – disse. – Bem, Harry, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde na festa.

-Certo – concordou Harry, deixando na mesa sua xícara vazia.

O cálice vaio continuava a fumegar.

-Segura aí – exclamou Rony. – Compramos o máximo que podíamos carregar.

Uma chuva de doces intensamente coloridos caiu no colo de Harry. Anoitecia e Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar à sala comunal, as faces rosadas do vento frio e a expressão de que tinham se divertido como nunca.

-Obrigado – disse Harry, pegando um pacote de minúsculos Diabinhos de Pimenta. – Como é que é Hogsmeade? Aonde é que vocês foram?

Pelo que diziam... a todos os lugares. Dervixes e Bangüês, a loja de equipamentos de bruxaria, Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras, no Três Vassouras para tomar canecas espumantes de cerveja quente amanteigada, e outros tantos lugares.

-O Correio, Harry! Umas duzentas corujas, todas pousadas em prateleiras, todas com código de cores dependendo da urgência com que você quer que a carta chegue!

-A Dedosdemel tem um novo tipo de _fudge, _estavam distribuindo amostras grátis, olha aí um pedacinho, olha...

-Achamos que vimos um ogro, juro, tem gente de todo o tipo no Três Vassouras...

-Gostaria que a gente pudesse ter trazido cerveja amanteigada para você, esquenta para valer...

-Que foi que você ficou fazendo? – perguntou Hermione, com ar preocupado. – Terminou algum dever?

-Não – respondeu Harry. – Lupin preparou uma xícara de chá para mim na sala dele. Então Snape entrou...

E Harry contou aos amigos tudo sobre o cálice. Rony ficou boquiaberto.

-E Lupin bebeu? Ele é maluco?

Hermione consultou o relógio de pulso.

-É melhor descermos, sabe, a festa vai começar dentro de cinco minutos... – Os três atravessaram depressa o buraco do retrato e se misturaram à aglomeração de alunos, ainda discutindo Snape.

-Mas se ele... sabe... – Hermione baixou a voz, olhando, nervosa, para os lados – se ele estivesse tentando... envenenar Lupin... não teria feito isso na frente de Harry.

-É, talvez – disse Harry quando chegavam ao saguão de entrada e o atravessavam para entrar no Salão Principal. Este fora decorado com centenas de abóboras iluminadas por dentro com velas, uma nuvem de morcegos, muitas serpentinas laranja-vivo que esvoaçavam lentamente pelo teto tempestuoso como parecendo luzidias cobras de água.

A comida estava deliciosa; até Hermione e Rony, que já vinham empanturrados de doce da Dedosdemel, arranjaram um lugar para repetir. Harry olhava constantemente para a mesa dos professores. O Prof. Lupin parecia alegre e o mais saudável possível; conversava animadamente com o miúdo Flitwick, professor de Feitiços. O olhar de Harry percorreu a mesa até o lugar que Snape ocupava. Seria sua imaginação ou os olhos de Snape cintilavam na direção de Lupin com mais freqüência do que seria natural?

A festa terminou com um espetáculo apresentado pelos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Eles saltavam de repente das paredes e dos tampos das mesas e voavam em formação; Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, fez grande sucesso com uma encenação de sua própria decapitação incompleta.

Foi uma noite tão agradável que o bom humor de Harry sequer foi afetado quando Malfoy gritou no meio dos colegas, quando deixavam o salão:

-Os dementadores mandaram lembranças, Potter!

Harry, Rony e Hermione acompanharam os colegas da Grifinória pelo caminho habitual para sua Torre, mas quando chegaram ao corredor que terminava no retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontraram-no engarrafado pelos alunos.

-Por que ninguém está entrando? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

Harry espiou por cima das cabeças à sua frente. Aparentemente o retrato estava fechado.

-Me deixem passar – ouviu-se a voz de Percy, que passou cheio de importância e eficiência pelo ajuntamento. – Qual é o motivo da renteção aqui? Não é possível que todos tenham esquecido a senha, com licença, sou monitor-chefe...

E então foi baixando um silêncio sobre os alunos a começar pelos que estavam na frente, dando a impressão de que uma friagem se espalhava pelo corredor. Eles ouviram Percy dizer, numa voz repentinamente alta e esganiçada:

-Alguém vai chamar o Prof. Dumbledore. Depressa.

As cabeças dos alunos se viraram; os que estavam atrás se esticaram nas pontas dos pés.

-Que é que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina, que acabara de chegar.

Instantes depois, o Prof. Dumbledore chegou dezlizando, imponente, em direção ao retrato; os alunos da Grifinória se comprimiram para deixa-los passar, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.

-Essa, não... – a garota agarrou o braço de Harry.

A Mulher Gorda desaparecera do retrato, que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão; grandes pedaços do retrato haviam sido completamente arrancados.

Dumbledore deu uma olhada rápida no retrato destruído, virou-se, o olhar sombrio, e viu os professores McGonagall, Lupin e Snape que vinham, apressados, ao seu encontro.

-Precisamos encontra-la – disse Dumbledore. – Profª McGonagall, por favor localize o Sr. Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que procure a Mulher Gorda em todos os quadros do castelo.

-Vai precisar de sorte! – disse uma voz gargalhante.

Era Pirraça, o _poltergeist_, sobrevoando os professores e alunos, encantado, como sempre, à vista de desastres e preocupações.

-Que é que você quer dizer com isso, Pirraça? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente e o sorriso do _poltergeist _empalideceu um pouco. Ele não se atrevia a atormentar o diretor. Em vez disso, adotou uma voz untuosa que não era nada melhor do que a sua gargalhada escandalosa.

-Vergonha, Sr. Diretor. Não quer ser vista. Está horrorosa. Eu a vi correndo por uma paisagem no quarto andar, Sr. Diretor, se escondendo entre as árvores. Chorando de cortar o coração – informou ele, satisfeito. – Coitada – acrescentou em um tom pouco convincente.

-Ela disse quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou Dumbledore em voz baixa.

-Ah, disse, Sr. Diretor – respondeu Pirraça com ar de quem carregava uma grande bomba nos braços. – Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixá-lo entrar, entende. – Pirraça deu uma cambalhota no ar e sorriu para Dumbledore entre as próprias pernas. – Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black.


	9. Capítulo 9  A amarga derrota

**Capítulo 9 - A amarga derrota**

O Prof. Dumbledore mandou todos os alunos da Grifinória voltarem ao Salão Principal, onde foram se reunir a eles, dez minutos depois, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, todos parecendo extremamente atordoados.

-Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo – disse o diretor aos alunso quando os professores McGonagall e Flitwick fecharam as portas do salão que davam par ao saguão. – Receio que, para sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e a monitora-chefes de cuidarem disso. Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja – acrescentou Dumbledore dirigindo-se a Percy, que assumiu um ar de enorme orgulho e importância. – Mande um dos fantasmas me avisar.

O Prof. Dumbledore parou, quando ia deixando o salão, e disse:

-Ah, sim, vocês vão precisar...

Com um gesto displicente da varinha, as longas mesas se deslocaram para junto das paredes e, com um outro toque, o chão ficou coberto por centenas de fofos sacos de dormir de cor roxa.

-Durmam bem – disse o Prof. Dumbledore, fechando a porta ao passar.

O salão imediatamente começou a zumbir com as vozes excitadas dos alunos; os da Grifinória contavam ao resto da escola o que acabara de acontecer.

-Todos dentro dos sacos de dormir! – gritou Percy. – Andem logo e chega de conversa! As luzes vão ser apagadas dentro de dez minutos!

-Vamos, gente – disse Rony a Harry e Hermione; e eles apanharam três sacos de dormir e os arrastaram para um canto.

-Vocês acham que Black ainda está no castelo? – cochichou Hermione, ansiosa.

-É óbvio que Dumbledore acha que ele ainda pode estar – respondeu Rony.

-É uma sorte ter escolhido esta noite, sabem – comentou Hermione quando entravam, completamente vestidos, nos sacos de dormir e apoiavam o corpo nos cotovelos para conversar. – A única noite em que não estávamos na Torre...

-Calculo que ele tenha perdido a noção do tempo, já que está fugindo – disse Rony. – Não percebeu que era Dia das Bruxas. Do contrário teria invadido o salão.

Hermione estremeceu.

A toda volta, os colegas faziam a mesma pergunta: _Como foi que ele entrou?_

-Vai ver ele sabe "aparatar" – sugeriu uma aluna da Corvinal, próxima. – Aparece de repente, sabe, sem ninguém ver de onde.

-Provavelmente se disfarçou – disse uma quintanista da Luifa-Lufa.

-Vai ver ele voou – sugeriu Dino Thomas.

-Francamente, será que eu fui a única pessoa que se deu ao trabalho de ler _Hogwarts, uma história_? – perguntou Hermione, zangada, para Rony e Harry.

-Provavelmente – disse Rony. – Por quê?

-Porque o castelo não está protegido só por paredes, sabem. Recebeu todo o tipo de feitiço, para impedir as pessoas de entrarem escondidas. Ninguém pode simplesmente aparatar aqui. E eu gostaria de ver qual é o disfarce que é capaz de enganar os dementadores. Eles estão guardando todas as entradas da propriedade. Teriam visto se Black entrasse voando. E Filch conhece todas as passagens secretas e os funcionários terão coberto todas...

-As luzes vão se apagar agora! – anunciou Percy. – Quero todo mundo dentro dos sacos de dormir, de boca calada!

Todas as velas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo. A única luz agora vinha dos fantasmas prateados, que flutuavam no ar em sérias conversar com os minotores, e do teto encantado, que reproduzia o céu estrelado lá fora. Com isso e mais os sussurros que continuavam a encher o salão, Harry se sentia como se estivesse dormindo ao ar livre, tocado por um vento suave.

De hora em hora, um professor aparecia no salão para verificar se estava tudo calmo. Por volta das três horas da manhã, quando muitos alunos tinham finalmente adormecido, o Prof. Dumbledore entrou no salão. Harry observou-o procurar por Percy, que estivera fazendo a ronda entre outros sacos de dormir, ralhando com as pessoas que continuavam a conversar. O monitor-chefe estava a uma pequena distância de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que depressa fingiram estar dormindo ao ouvirem os passos de Dumbledore se aproximarem.

-Algum sinal dele, professor? – perguntou Percy num cochicho.

-Não. Está tudo bem aqui?

-Tudo sob controle, diretor.

-Ótimo. Não tem sentido transferir os alunos agora. Arranjei um guardião temporário para o buraco do retrato na Grifinória. Você poderá levá-los de volta amanhã.

-E a Mulher Gorda, diretor?

-Escondida em um mapa de Argyllshire no segundo andar. Aparentemente se recusou a deixar Black entrar sem a senha, então o bandido a atacou. Ela ainda está muito perturbada, mas assim que se acalmar, vou mandar Filch restaura-la.

Harry ouviu a porta do salão abrir mais uma vez, rangendo, e novos passos.

-Diretor? – Era Snape. Haryr ficou muito quieto, prestando a maior atenção. – Todo o terceiro andar foi revistado. Ele não está lá. E Filch verificou as masmorras; não há ninguém, tampouco.

-E a torre da Astronomia? A sala da Profª Trelawnet? O corujal?

-Tudo revistado...

-Muito bem, Severo. Eu não esperava realmente que Black se demorasse.

-O senhor tem alguma teoria sobre o modo com que ele entrou, professor? – perguntou Snape.

Harry levantou a cabeça um pouquinho para destampar a outra orelha.

-Muitas, Severo, cada uma mais improvável do que a outra.

Harry abriu os olhos minimamente e espiou para o lado onde os três se encontravam; Dumbledore estava de costas para ele, mas dava para ver o rosto de Percy inteiramente absorto e o perfil de Snape, que parecia zangado.

-O senhor se lembra da conversa que tivemos, diretor, antes... ah... do começo do ano letivo? – perguntou Snape, que mal abria os lábios para falar, como se quisesse impedir Percy de ouvir.

-Lembro, Severo – disse Dumbledore, e sua voz tinha um tom de aviso.

-Parece... quase impossível... que Black possa ter entrado na escola sem ajuda de alguém aqui dentro. Expressei minhas preocupações quando o senhor nomeou...

-Não acredito que uma única pessoa no castelo tenha ajudado Black a entrar – disse Dumbledore, e seu tom deixou tão claro que o assunto estava encerrado que Snape se calou. – Preciso descer para falar com os dementadores – disse Dumbledore. – Prometi que avisaria quando a nossa busca estivesse terminada.

-Eles não quiseram ajudar, diretor? – perguntou Percy.

-Ah, claro – disse Dumbledore com frieza. – Mas receio que nenhum dementador irá cruzar a soleira deste castelo enquanto eu for diretor.

Percy pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado. Dumbledore saiu do salão rápida e silenciosamente. Snape continou parado um instante observando o diretor com uma expressão de profundo rancor no rosto; em seguida também saiu.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Rony e Hermione. Os dois também tinham os olhos abertos no quais se refletia o teto estrelado.

-De que é que eles estavam falando? – perguntou Rony, apenas com o movimento dos lábios.

Nos dias que se seguiram não se falou de mais nada na escola senão de Sirius Black. As teorias sobre o modo com que Black entrara no castelo se tornaram mais e mais delirantes; Ana Abbott, da Lufa-Lufa, passou a maior parte da aula conjunta de Herbologia, contando para quem quisesse ouvir que Black era capaz de se transformar em um arbusto florido.

A tela rasgada da Mulher Gorda fora retirada da parede e substituída pela pintura de Sir Cadogan e seu gordo pônei cinzento. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com a troca. O cavaleiro passava metade do tempo desafiando os garotos a duelar e no tempo restante inventava senhas ridiculamente complicadas, que ele trocava no mínimo duas vezes por dia.

-Ele é completamente doido – protestou Simas Finnigan, aborrecido, com Percy. – Será que não podiam nos dar outro?

-Nenhum dos outros quadros quis o lugar – disse Percy. – Se assutaram com o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda. Sir Cadogan foi o único que teve coragem suficiente para se voluntariar.

O cavaleiro, porém, era a menor das preocupações de Harry. Ele agora estava sendo vigiado de perto. Os professores procuravam desculpas para acompanha-lo quando ele andava pelos corredores, e Percy Weasley (agindo, suspeitava Harry, por ordem da mão) seguia-o a toda parte como um cão de guarda extremamente pomposo. Para completar, a Profª Minerva chamou Harry à sua sala, com uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que o garoto achou que alguém devia ter morrido.

-Não adianta lhe esconder isso por mais tempo, Potter – começou ela em tom muito sério. – Sei que vai ser um choque para você, mas Sirius Black...

-Eu sei, está querendo me pegar – disse Harry cansado. – Ouvi o pai de Rony contar à Sra. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley trabalha para o Ministério da Magia.

A professora pareceu muito espantada. Encarou Harry por um instante e em seguida falou.

-Entendo! Bem, neste caso, Potter, você vai compreender por que não acho uma boa idéia você treinar quadribol à noite. Lá fora no campo só com os outros jogadores, é muito exposto, Potter...

-O nosso primeiro jogo é agora no sábado! – exclamou Harry, indignado. – Preciso treinar, professora!

Minerva mirou-o com muita atenção. Harry conhecia o grande interesse da professora pelas perspectivas da equipe da Grifinória; afinal fora ela que o recomendara como apanhador, para início de conversa. Por isso aguardou, prendendo a respiração.

-Hum... – a Profª Minerva se levantou e contemplou pela janela o campo de quadribol, quase invisível na chuva. – Bem, Deus sabe que eu gostaria de nos ver ganhando finalmente a Taça... mas mesmo assim, Potter... eu ficaria mais satisfeita se um professor estivesse presente. Vou pedir à Madame Hooch para supervisionar os seus treinos.

O tempo foi piorando dia a dia, à medida que a primeira partida de quadribol se aproximava. Sem desanimar, a equipe da Grifinória treinava com mais vigor que nunca sob o olhar vigilante da Madame Hooch. Então, no último treino antes do jogo do sábado, Olívio Wood deu ao time uma notícia indesejável.

-Não vamos jogar com Sonserina! – disse aos companheiros, parecendo muito zangado. – Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogar contra Lufa-Lufa.

-Por quê? – perguntou o restante do time em coro.

-A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado – respondeu Olívio, rilhando furiosamente os dentes. – Mas é óbvio por que está fazendo isso. Não querem jogar com o tempo ruim. Acham que vai reduzir as chances deles...

Tinha ventado forte e chovido pesado o dia inteiro e mesmo enquanto Olívio falava ouvia-se o ronco distante do trovão.

-Não há nada errado com o braço do Malfoy! – disse Harry, furioso. – É tudo fingmento.

-Eu sei disso, mas não podemos provar – argumentou Olívio amargurado. – E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que íamos jogar com Sonserina, e, em vez disso, será com Lufa-Lufa, que tem um estilo muito diferente. Agora eles estão com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedrico Diggory...

Angelina, Alicia e Katie tiveram um repentino acesso de risadinhas.

-Quê? – exclamou Olívio, fechando a cara para esse comportamento alegre.

-É aquele alto e bonito, não é? – perguntou Angelina.

-Forte e caladão – concluiu Katie, e as três recomeçaram a rir.

-Ele só é caladão porque é burro demais para juntar duas palavras – comentou Fred, impaciente. – Não sei por que você está preocupado, Olívio, Lufa-Lufa é brincadeira de criança. Da última vez que jogamos com eles, Harry capturou o pomo em cinco minutos, não se lembram?

-Estávamos jogando em condições completamente diferentes! – gritou Olívio, os olhos saltando ligeiramente das órbitas. – Diggory armou uma lateral muito forte! E é um excelente apanhador! Eu estava com medo que vocês fizessem essa leitura falsa! Não podemos relaxar! Temos que manter o nosso foco! Sonserina está tentando nos prejudicar! Precisamos ganhar!

-Olívio, vê se se acalma! – disse Fred, ligeiramente assustado. – Estamos levanto Lufa-Lufa muito a sério. Sério.

Um dia antes da partida, o vento começou a uivar e a chuva a cair com mais força que nunca. Estava tão escuro nos corredores e salas de aula que foi preciso acender mais archotes e lanternas. Os jogadores do time da Sonserina estavam de fato com um ar muito presunçoso e Malfoy mais que todos.

-Ah, se ao menos meu braço estivesse um pouquinho melhor! – suspirava ele enquanto a tempestade lá fora açoitava as janelas.

Harry não tinha lugar na cabeça para se preocupar com coisa alguma exceto o jogo do dia seguinte. Olívio Wood não parava de correr para ele nos intervalos das aulas para lhe passar novas dicas. A terceira vez que isto aconteceu, Olívio falou tanto tempo que Harry, de repente, percebeu que se atrasara dez minutos para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e saiu correndo com Olívio gritando atrás dele.

-Diggory muda de direção muito rápido, Harry, quem sabe você tenta cerca-lo...

Harry parou derrapando diante da classe de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, abriu a porta e entrou correndo.

-Me desculpe o atraso, Prof. Lupin, eu...

Mas não foi Lupin quem levantou a cabeça para olha-lo da escrivaninha do professor; foi Snape.

-A aula começou há dez minutos, Potter, por isso acho que vou tirar dez pontos da Grifinória. Sente-se.

Mas Harry não se mexeu.

-Onde está o Prof. Lupin? – perguntou.

-Ele disse que hoje está se sentindo mal demais para dar aula – respondeu Sanpe com um sorriso enviesado. – Acho que o mandei sentar-se?

Mas Harry continuou onde estava.

-Que é que ele está sentindo?

Os olhos negros de Snape reluziram.

-Nada que ameace a vida dele – disse, com cara de quem gostaria que assim fosse. – Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, e se eu tiver que pedir para você se sentar novamente, serão cinqüenta.

Harry dirigiu-se lentamente ao seu lugar e se sentou. Snape olhou para a turma.

-Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido por Potter, o Prof. Lupin não registrou os tópicos que já abordou até hoje...

-Professor, por favor, já estudamos os bichos-papões, os barretes vermelhos, os _kappas _e os _grindylows _– informou Hermione depressa -, e íamos começar...

-Fique calada – disse Snape friamente. – Não lhe pedi informação, estava apenas comentando a falta de organização do Prof. Lupin.

-Ele é o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos – falou Dino Thomas corajosamente, e ouviu-se um murmúrio de aprovação do resto da turma. Snape pareceu mais ameaçador que nunca.

-Vocês se satisfazem com muito pouco. Lupin não está puxando nada por vocês. Eu esperaria que alunos do primeiro ano já pudessem cuidar de barretes vermelho e _grindylows._ Hoje vamos discutir...

Harry observou-o folhear o livro-texto até o último capítulo, que ele certamente sabia que a turma não poderia ter estudado.

-... lobisomens – disse Snape.

-Mas, professor – protestou Hermione, aparentemente incapaz de se conter -, não podemos estudar lobisomens ainda, vamos começar os _hinkpunks..._

-Srta. Granger – disse Snape com uma voz lentamente calma -, eu tinha a impressão de que era eu que estava dando a aula e não a senhorita. E estou mandando todos abrirem a página 394 do livro. – Ele correu os olhares pela turma outra vez. – Todos! Agora!

Com muitos olhares rancorosos de esguelha e gente resmungando, a turma abriu os livros.

-Qual de vocês sabe me dizer como é que se distingue um lobisomen de um lobo verdadeiro? – perguntou Snape.

Todos ficaram calados e imóveis; todos exceto Hermione, cuja mão, como acontecia tantar vezes, se erguera imediatamente no ar.

-Alguém sabe? – insistiu Snape, fingindo não ver a mão da garota. Seu sorriso enviesado reaparecera. – Vocês estão me dizendo que o Prof. Lupin sequer ensinou a vocês a diferença básica entre...

-Nós já lhe informamos – interrompeu-o Parvati de repente -, ainda não chegamos aos lobisomens, ainda estamos...

-Silêncio! – mandou Snape com rispidez. – Ora, ora, ora, nunca pensei que um dia encontraria uma turma do terceiro ano que não soubesse reconhecer um lobisomen quando o visse. Vou fazer questão de informar ao Prof. Dumbledore como vocês estão atrasados.

-Professor, por favor – tornou Hermione a pedir, cuja mão continuava erguida -, o lobisomen se diferencia do lobo verdadeiro por pequenos detalhes. O focinho do lobisomen...

-Esta é a segunda vez que a senhorita fala sem ser convidada – disse Snape friamente. – Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória por ter uma intragável sabe-tudo.

Hermione ficou vermelhíssima, baixou a mão e ficou olhando para o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Um sinal do quanto a turma detestava Snape era que todos olharam feio para ele, porque todos os alunos já tinham chamado Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos uma vez, e Rony, que xingava Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos duas vezes por semana, falou em voz alta:

-O senhor nos fez uma pergunta e Hermione sabe a resposta! Por que perguntou se não queria que ninguém respondesse?

A turma percebeu instantaneamente que o colega fora longe demais. Snape caminhou até Rony lentamente, e a sala prendeu a respiração.

-Detenção, Weasley – disse Snape suavemente, o rosto muito próximo do garoto. – E se algum dia eu o ouvir criticar o meu modo de ensinar outra vez, o senhor vai realmente se arrepender.

Ninguém mais deu um pio durante o resto da aula. Ficaram sentados copiando dados sobre os lobisomens do livro-texto, enquanto Snape rondava as filas de carteiras, examinando o trabalho que os alunos tinham feito com o Prof. Lupin.

-Uma explicação muito insuficiente... Isto é errado, o _kappa _é encontrado mais comumente na Magnólia... O Prof. Lupin deu nota oito em dez? Eu teria dado três...

Quando a sineta finalmente tocou, Snape reteve a turma.

-Cada aluno vai escrever uma redação para me entregar, sobre as maneiras de reconhecer e matar lobisomens. Quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o assunto e quero para segunda-feira de manhã. Está na hora de alguém dar um jeito nesta turma. Weasley, você fica, precisamos combinar sua detenção.

Harry e Hermione saíram da sala com o resto da turma, que esperou até estar bastante longe para não ser ouvida e prorrompeu em furiosos discursos contra Snape.

-Snape nunca foi assim com nenhum dos outros professores de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mesmo que quisesse o cargo deles – comentou Harry com Hermione. – Por que está perseguindo Lupin? Você acha que tudo isso é por causa dos bichos-papões?

-Não sei – disse Hermione pensativa. – Mas vou realmente torcer para o Prof. Lupin melhorar logo...

Rony alcançou-os cinco minutos depois, com uma raiva descomunal.

-Vocês sabem o que aquele... – (e xingou Snape de uma coisa que fez Hermione exclamar "Rony!") – vai me obrigar a fazer? Tenho que lavar as comadres da ala hospitalar. Sem usar magia! – O garoto respirava fundo, os punhos cerrados. – Por que o Black não podia ter-se escondido na sala de Snape, hein? Podia ter acabado com ele para nós!

Harry acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte; tão cedo que ainda estava escuro. Por um momento pensou que tinha sido acordado pelos rugidos do vento. Então, sentiu uma brisa gelada na nuca e sentou-se na cama de um salto – Pirraça, o _poltergeist_, andara flutuando ao lado dele, soprando com força em seu ouvido.

-Para que você fez isso? – perguntou Harry, furioso.

Pirraça encheu as bochechas de ar, soprou com força e disparou de costas para fora do dormitório, dando gargalhadas.

Harry tateou procurando o despertador e olhou para o mostrador. Eram quatro e meia. Amaldiçoando Pirraça, ele se virou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas era muito difícil, agora que estava acordado, não dar atenção à trovoada que roncava no céu, ao vento que fustigava com violência as paredes do castelo e às árvores que rangiam ao longe, na Floresta Proibida. Dentro de algumas horas ele estaria lá fora no campo de quadribol, enfrentando a tempestade. Por fim, ele perdeu as esperanças de voltar a dormir, se levantou e se vestiu, apanhou a Nimbus 2000 e saiu silenciosamente do dormitório.

Quando abriu a porta, alguma coisa passou roçando por sua perna. Ele se abaixou bem a tempo de agarrar Bichento pela ponta do grosso rabo e arrasta-lo para fora.

-Sabe, acho que Rony tem razão sobre você – disse Harry, desconfiado, a Bichento. – Há uma quantidade de ratos no castelo – vá caçá-los. Anda – acrescentou o garoto, empurrando Bichento com o pé para fazê-lo descer a escada. – Deixe o Perebas em paz.

O ruído da tempestade era ainda mais alto na sala comunal. Harry sabia que não adiantava imaginar que a partida seria cancelada; as disputas de quadribol não eram desmarcadas por ninharias como trovoadas. Ainda assim, ele estava começando a sentir apreensivo. Olívio lhe apontara Cedrico Diggory no corredor; o garoto era aluno do quinto ano e muito maior que Harry. Os apanhadores geralmente eram leves e velozes, mas o peso de Diggory seria uma vantagem com um tempo desses porque seria menor a probabilidade do apanhador ser tirado de curso.

Harry matou as hora até amanhecer diante da lareira, levantando-se de vez enquanto para impedir Bichento de tornar a subir, escondido, a escada para o dormitório dos garotos. Finalmente, ele calculou que já devia ser hora do café da manhã, então se dirigiu sozinho ao buraco do retrato.

-Pare e lute, seu cão sarnento! – berrou Sir Cadogan.

-Ah, cala essa boca – bocejou Harry.

Ele se reanimou um pouco com a grande tigela de mingau de aveia, e, no momento em que começou a comer torradas o restante da equipe apareceu no Salão.

-Vai ser uma partida dura – comentou Olívio, que não queria comer nada.

-Pare de se preocupar, Olívio – disse Alicia para tranqüiliza-lo -, não vamos derretes com uma chuvinha à toa.

Era muitíssimo mais do que uma chuvinha. Mas tal era a popularidade do quadribol que a escola inteira apareceu para assistir à partida, como sempre. Os jogadores, no entanto, desceram os jardins em direção ao campo, as cabeças curvadas contra a ferocidade do vento, os guarda-chuvas arrancados de suas mãos. Pouco antes de entrar no vestiário, Harry viu Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, rindo e apontando para ele protegidos por um enorme guarda-chuva, a caminho do estádio.

O time vestiu o uniforme escarlate e aguardou o discurso de Olívio que antecedia as partidas, mas não houve discurso. O capitão tentou falar várias vezes, fez um ruído esquisito de quem engole, depois sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado, e fez sinal para os companheiros seguirem.

O vento estava tão forte que eles entraram em campo cambaleando para os lados. Se os espectadores estavam aplaudindo, os aplausos eram abafados por novos roncos de trovão. A chuva batia nos óculos de Harry. Como é que ele ia enxergar o pomo desse jeito?

Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se aproximavam pelo lado oposto do campo, usando vestes amarelo-canário. Os capitães foram ao encontro um do outro e se apertaram as mãos; Diggory sorriu para Wood, mas este agora não conseguia abrir a boca, parecia estar sofrendo de tétano, e fez um mero aceno com a cabeça. Harry viu a boca de Madame Hooch formar as palavras "Montem em suas vassouras". Ele puxou o pé direito pingando lama e passou-o por cima de sua Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou, um som agudo e distante – e a partida começara.

Harry subiu depressa, mas o vento puxava sua Nimbus ligeiramente para o lado. Ele a segurou o mais firme que pôde e deu uma guinada, apertando os olhos contra a chuva.

Cinco minutos depois, estava molhado até os ossos e enregelado, mal conseguia ver os companheiros de equipe e muito menos o minúsculo pomo. Voou para a frente e para trás cruzando o campo e deixando pelo caminho vultos difusos vermelhos e amarelos, sem ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no resto da partida. Não conseguia ouvir os comentários por causa do vento. Os espectadores se ocultavam sob um mar de capas e guarda-chuvas arrebentados. Duas vezes Harry esteve muito perto de ser derrubado por um balaço; seus óculos estavam tão embaçados pela chuva que ele não os vira se aproximar.

Harry perdeu a noção do tempo. Tinha cada vez maior dificuldade de se manter aprumado na vassoura. O céu escurecia, como se a noite tivesse decidido chegar mais cedo. Duas vezes Harry quase colidiu com outro jogador, sem saber se era um companheiro de equipe ou um oponente; todos agora estavam tão encharcados, e a chuva tão grossa que ele mal conseguia distinguir alguém...

Com o primeiro relâmpago ouviu-se o som do apito de Madame Hooch; Harry conseguiu mal e mal discernir, através da chuva, os contornos de Olívio, que fazia sinal para ele pousar. O time inteiro enfiou os pés na lama.

-Eu pedi tempo! – berrou Olívio para seu time. – Venham aqui embaixo...

Os jogadores se agruparam na borda do campo debaixo de um grande guarda-chuva; Harry tirou os óculos e enxugou-os, apressado, nas vestes.

-Qual é o placar?

-Estamos cinqüenta pontos na frente – informou Olívio -, mas a não ser que capturemos o pomo, vamos jogar noite a dentro.

-Não tenho a menor chance com isso aqui – disse Harry exasperado, agitando os óculos.

Naquele exato instante, Hermione apareceu do lado dele; segurava a capa por cima da cabeça e inexplicavelmente tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Tenho uma idéia, Harry! Me dá seus óculos, depressa!

O garoto entregou os óculos, e enquanto o time observava, Hermione deu uma pancadinha neles com a varinha e disse:

-_Impervius!_

-Pronto – disse, devolvendo os óculos a Harry. – Isso vai repelir a água.

Wood fez cara de quem seria capaz de beijá-la.

-Genial! – gritou rouco para a garota que desapareceu no meio dos espectadores. – Muito bem, time, agora vamos arrebentar!

O feitiço de Hermione resolvera o problema. Harry ainda estava insensível de tanto frio, ainda mais molhado do que jamais estivera na vida, mas conseguia ver. Cheio de renovada determinação, ele impeliu a vassoura pelo ar turbulento, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo, evitando um balaço, mergulhando por baixo de Diggory, que voava na direção oposta...

Ouviu-se novamente o trovão, acompanhando um raio bifurcado. A partida estava ficando mais perigosa a cada minuto. Harry precisava chegar ao pomo depressa...

Ele se virou, tencionando rumar para o centro do campo, mas naquele momento, outro relâmpago iluminou as arquibancadas e Harry viu algo que o distraiu completamente... a silhueta de um enorme cão negro e peludo, claramente recortada contra o céu, imóvel na última fila de cadeiras vazias.

As mãos dormentes de Harry escorregaram do cabo da vassoura e sua Nimbus afundou alguns palmos. Sacudindo a franja encharcada para longe da testa, ele tornou a apertar os olhos para ver as arquibancadas. O cão desaparecera.

-Harry! – ele ouviu a voz angustiada de Wood vinda das balizas da Grifinória: - Harry, atrás de você!

Harry olhou a toda volta desesperado. Cedrico Diggory subia em grande velocidade e havia entre os dois um grãozinho dourado brilhando no ar varrido da chuva.

Com um tremor de pânico, Harry se achatou contra o cabo da vassoura e disparou em direção ao pomo.

-Anda! – rosnou ele para a Nimbus, a chuva fustigando seu rosto. – Mais depressa!

Mas alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Um silêncio inexplicável foi caindo sobre o estádio. O vento, embora continuasse forte, se esqueceu momentaneamente de rugir. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado o som, como se Harry, de repente, tivesse ficado surdo – que é que estava acontecendo?

Então uma onda de frio terrivelmente familiar o assaltou, penetrou seu corpo, no mesmo instante em que ele tomava consciência de algo que andava lá embaixo no campo...

Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Haryr desviou os olhos do pomo e olhou para baixo.

No mínimo cem dementadores apontavam os rostos encapuzados para ele. Era como se houvesse água gelada subindo até o seu peito, cortando os lados do seu corpo. E então ele ouviu outra vez... Alguém gritava, gritava dentro de sua cabeça... uma mulher...

"_O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!"_

"_Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora..."_

"_O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..."_

Uma névoa anestesiante rodopiava enchendo o cérebro de Harry... Que é que ele estava fazendo? Por que é que estava voando? Precisava ajudá-la... Ela ia morrer... Ia ser assassinada...

Ele foi caindo, caindo sem parar pela névoa gelada.

"_Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade..."_

Uma voz aguda gargalhava, a mulher gritava, e Harry perdeu a consciência.

-Que sorte que o chão estava tão mole.

-Achei que ele estava mortinho.

-Mas ele nem quebrou os óculos.

Harry ouvia as vozes murmurando, mas não faziam sentido algum. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava ou como chegara ali, ou o que andara fazendo antes de chegar. Só sabia que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava doendo como se ele tivesse levado uma surra.

-Foi a coisa mais apavorante que já vi na vida.

Mais apavorante... a coisa mais apavorante... vultos negros encapuzados... frio... gritos...

Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Estava deitado na ala hospitalar. O time de quadribol da Grifinória, sujo de lama da cabeça aos pés, rodeava sua cama. Rony e Hermione também estavam ali, parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de uma piscina.

-Harry! – exclamou Fred, cujo rosto estava extremamente pálido sob a lama. – Como é que você está se sentindo?

Era como se a memória de Harry estivesse avançando em alta velocidade. O relâmpago – o Sinistro – o pomo – e os dementadores...

-Que aconteceu? – perguntou, sentando-se na cama tão de repente que todos reprimiram um grito de surpresa.

-Você caiu da vassoura – contou Fred. – Deve ter caído... de... uns quinze metros?

-Pensamos que você tivesse morrido – disse Alicia, trêmula.

Hermione fez um barulhinho esganiçado. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.

-Mas o jogo –perguntou Harry. – Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez?

Ninguém disse nada. A terrível verdade penetrou em Harry como uma pedrada.

-Nós não... perdemos?

-Diggory apanhou o pomo – informou Jorge. – Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Quando olhou para trás e viu você no chão, tentou paralisar o jogo. Queria um novo jogo. Mas tiveram uma vitória justa... até Olívio admite isso.

-Onde está Olívio? – perguntou Harry, percebendo subitamente a ausência do capitão do time.

-Ainda está no banho – respondeu Fred. – Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar.

Harry abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, agarrando os cabelos com as mãos. Fred segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu com forla.

-Anda, Harry, você nunca perdeu o pomo antes.

-Tinha que haver uma primeira vez – disse Jorge.

-Mas a coisa não terminou aqui – disse Fred. – Perdemos por uma diferença de cem pontos, certo? Então se Lufa-Lufa perder para Corvinal e vencermos Corvinal e Sonserina...

-Lufa-Lufa terá que perder, no mínimo, por duzentos pontos – disse Jorge.

-Mas se eles vencerem Corvinal...

-Nem pensar, Corvinal é bom demais. Mas se Sonserina perder para Lufa-Lufa...

-Tudo depende do número de pontos, uma margem de cem pontos a mais ou a menos...

Harry ficou deitado ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Tinham perdido... pela primeira vez na vida, ele perdera uma partida de quadribol.

Passados mais ou menos dez minutos, Madame Pomfrey veio dizer aos garotos que deixassem Harry em paz.

-A gente volta para ver você mais tarde – disse Fred. – Não fique se martirizando, Harry, você ainda é o melhor apanhador que já tivemos.

O time saiu, largando lama pelo caminho. Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta depois que eles passaram, uma expressão de censura no rosto. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais da cama de Harry.

-Dumbledore ficou realmente furioso – comentou Hermione, com a voz trêmula. – Nunca vi o diretor assim antes. Ele correu para o campo quando você começou a cair, agitou a varinha e você meio que desacelerou antes de bater no chão. Depois, virou a varinha para os dementadores. Disparou uma coisa prateada contra eles. Os caras abandonaram o estádio na mesma hora... Ele ficou furioso que os dementadores tivessem entrado nos terrenos da escola. Ouvimos ele...

-Aí ele usou a magia para botar você numa padiola – disse Rony. – E saiu a pé até a escola, com você flutuando de lado, na padiola. Todo mundo pensou que você estava...

A voz dele foi morrendo, mas Harry nem notou. Estava pensando no que os dementadores tinham feito a ele... na voz que gritava. Ergueu os olhos e deparou com Rony e Hermione observando-o com tanta aflição que na mesma hora ele procurou uma coisa banal para dizer.

-Alguém apanhou a minha Nimbus?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam depressa.

-Hum...

-Que foi? – perguntou Harry, olhando de um para o outro.

-Bem... quando você caiu a vassoura foi levada pelo vento – disse Hermione, hesitante.

-E?

-E bateu... bateu... ah, Harry... bateu no Salgueiro Lutador.

As entranhas de Harry reviraram. O Salgueiro Lutador era uma árvore violenta que se erguia sozinha no meio da propriedade.

-E? – insistiu ele, temendo a resposta.

-Bem, você conhece o Salgueiro Lutador – disse Rony. – Ele... ele não gosta que batam neel.

-O Prof. Flitwick trouxe a vassoura de volta pouco antes de você recuperar os sentidos – disse Hermione com a voz mínima.

Devagarinho, ela foi se abaixando para apanhar uma saca aos seus pés, despejou-a, e caíram na cama uns pedacinhos de madeira e gravetos, tudo que estava da fiel vassoura de Harry, enfim derrotada.


	10. Capítulo 10  O mapa do maroto

**Capítulo 10 - O mapa do maroto**

Madame Pomfrey insistiu em manter Harry na ala hospitalar pelo resto do fim de semana. Ele não discutiu nem se queixou, mas não deixou jogarem no lixo os estilhaços da sua Nimbus 2000. Sabia que era uma atitude burra, sabia que a vassoura não tinha conserto, mas o sentimento era mais forte que ele; era como se tivesse perdido um dos seus melhores amigos.

Uma procissão de amigos veio visitá-lo, todos decididos a anima-lo. Hagrid lhe mandou um buquê de flores com lagartinhas, que pareciam repolhos amarelos, e Gina Weasley, corando furiosamente, apareceu com um cartão de votos de saúde, feito por ela mesma, que cantava com voz esganiçada a não ser que Harry o guardasse fechado embaixo da fruteira. O time da Grifinória tornou a visitar o companheiro no domingo de manhã, desta vez em companhia de Olívio, que declarou a Harry (numa voz de além-túmulo) que não o responsabilizada pela derrota. Rony e Hermione só deixavam a cabeceira de Harry à noite. Mas nada que ninguém dissesse ou fizesse conseguia faze-lo se sentir melhor, porque eles só conheciam metade das suas preocupações.

Ele não contara a ninguém que vira o Sinistro, nem a Rony nem a Hermione, porque sabia que o amigo entraria em pânico e a amiga caçoaria ele. O fato era, no entanto, que o Sinistro agora já apareceu duas vezes e âmbar as aparições tinham sido seguidas por acidentes quase fatais; da primeira vez Harry quase fora atropelado pelo Nôitibus Andante; da segunda, levara uma queda da vassoura de quase quinze metro de altura. Será que o Sinistro ia atormenta-lo até a morte? Será que ele, Harry, ia passar o resto da vida olhando por cima do ombro à procura da fera?

Além disso havia os dementadores. Harry sentia mal-estar e humilhação toda vez que pensava neles. Todos diziam que os guardas eram medonhos, mas ninguém desmaiava sempre que se aproximava deles. Ninguém mais ouvia mentalmente os ecos da morte dos pais.

Isto porque agora Harry sabia a quem pertencia a tal voz. Ouvira o que ela dizia, ouvira-a continuamente nas longas noites passadas na ala hospitalar quando ficava acordado, contemplando as listras que o luar formava no teto. Quando os dementadores se aproximavam, ele ouvia os últimos instantes da vida de sua mãe, sua tentativa de proteger o filho da sanha de Lord Voldemort e a gargalhada do bruxo antes de mata-la... Harry dava breves cochilos, mergulhando em sonhos cheios de mãos podres e pegajosas e súplicas fossilizadas, acordando de repente para voltar a pensar na voz da mãe dele.

Foi um alívio voltar à zoeira da escola principal na segunda-feira, e ser forçado a pensar em outra coisas, ainda que tivesse de aturar a implicância de Draco Malfoy. O garoto não cabia em si de alegria com a derrota da Grifinória. Retirara finalmente as bandagens e comemorava a circunstância de poder usar os dois braços novamente, fazendo espirituosas imitações de Harry caindo da vassoura. Malfoy passou a maior parte da aula seguinte de Poções, a que assistiram juntos na masmorra, fazendo imitações dos dementadores; Rony finalmente se descontrolou e atirou um enorme e gosmento coração de crocodilo em Malfoy, que o atingiu no rosto, o que fez Snape descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.

-Se Snape vier dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de novo, vou me mandar – anunciou Rony quando seguiam para a classe de Lupin depois do almoço. – Vê quem está lá, Mione.

A garoto espiou pela porta da sala.

-Tudo bem!

O Prof. Lupin voltara ao trabalho. Sem dúvida tinha a aparência de quem estivera doente. Suas vestes velhas estavam mais frouxas e havia olheiras escuras sob seus olhos; ainda assim, ele sorriu para os garotos que ocupavam seus lugares na classe e, em seguida, desataram a se queixar do comportamento de Snape na ausência de Lupin.

-Não é justo, ele estava só substituindo o senhor, por que nos passou dever de casa?

-Não sabemos nada de lobisomens...

-... dois rolos de pergaminho!

-Vocês disseram ao Prof. Snape que ainda não estudamos lobisomens? – perguntou Lupin, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

A balbúrdia tornou a encher na sala.

-Dissemos, mas ele respondeu que estávamos muito atrasados...

-... ele não quis ouvir...

-... dois rolos de pergaminho!

O Prof. Lupin sorriu ao ver a expressão indignada nos rostos dos alunos.

-Não se preocupem. Vou falar com o Prof. Snape. Não precisam entregar a redação.

-Ah, não! – exclamou Hermione, muito desapontada. – Já terminei a minha.

Tiveram uma aula muito gostosa. O Prof. Lupin trouxera uma caixa de vidro contendo um _hinkpunk, _uma criaturinha de uma perna só, que parecia feita de fiapos de fumaça, e aparência frágil e inofensiva.

-O _hinkpunk _atrai viajantes para os brejos – informou o professor enquanto os garotos faziam anotações. – Vocês reparam na lanterna que ele traz pendurada na mão? Ele salta para frente... a pessoa acompanha a luz... então...

A criaturinha fez um horrível barulho de sucção contra o vidro da caixa.

Quando a sineta tocou, todos guardaram o material e se dirigiram para a porta, Harry entre eles, mas...

-Espere um instante, Harry – chamou Lupin. – Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

Harry deu meia-volta e observou o professor cobrir a caixa do _hinkpunk _com um pano.

-Soube do que houve no jogo – disse Lupin, virando-se para sua escrivaninha e começando a guardar os livros na maleta – e sinto muito pelo acidente com a sua vassoura. Há alguma possibilidade de consertá-la?

-Não – respondeu Harry. – A árvore arrebentou-a em mil pedacinhos.

Lupin suspirou.

-Plantaram o Salgueiro Lutador no ano em que cheguei em Hogwarts. Os alunos costumavam brincar de tentar se aproximar do tronco e tocar a árvore com a mão. No fim, um garoto chamado Davi Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho e fomos proibidos de chegar perto do salgueiro. Uma vassoura não teria a menor chance.

-O senhor soube dos dementadores também? – perguntou Harry com dificuldade.

Lupin lançou um olhar rápido a Harry.

-Soube. Acho que nenhum de nós tinha visto o Prof. Dumbledore tão aborrecido. Há algum tempo, eles estão ficando inquietos... furiosos com a recusa do diretor de deixar que entrem na propriedade... Suponho que tenham sido eles a razão da sua queda.

-Foram. – Harry hesitou e, então, a pergunta que queria fazer escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse conte-la. – Por quê? Por que eles me afetam desse jeito? Será que sou apenas...?

-Não tem nada a ver fraqueza – respondeu o professor depressa, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Harry. – Os dementadores afetam você pior do que os outros porque existem horrores no seu passado que não existem no dos oturos.

Um raio de sol de inverno entrou na sala, iluminando os cabelos grisalhos de Lupin e os traços do seu rosto jovem.

-Os dementadores estão entre as criaturas mais malignas que vagam pela terra. Infestam os lugares mais escuros e imundos, se comprazem com a decomposição e o desespero, esgotam a paz, a esperança e a felicidade do ar à sua volta. Até os trouxas sentem a presença deles, embora não possam vê-los. Chegue muito perto de um dementador e todo bom sentimento, toda lembrança feliz serão sugadas de você. Se puder, o dementador se alimentará de você o tempo suficiente para transformá-lo em um semelhante.. desalmado e mau. Não deixará nada em você exceto as piores experiências de sua vida. E o pior que aconteceu com você, Harry, é suficiente para fazer qualquer um cair da vassoura. Você não tem com que se envergonhar.

-Quando eles chegaram perto de mim... – Harry fixou o olhar na mesa de Lupin, sentindo um nó na garganta -, ouço Voldemort assassinando minha mãe.

Lupin fez um movimento repentino com o braço como se fosse segurar o ombro de Harry, mas pensou melhor. Houve um silêncio, depois.

-Por que é que eles tinham que ir ao jogo? – exclamou o garoto amargurado.

-Estão ficando famintos – disse Lupin tranquilamente, fechando a maleta com um estalo. – Dumbledore não permite que eles entrem na escola, então o suprimento de gente com que contavam secou... Achou que eles não conseguiriam resistir à multidão em torno do campo de quadribol. Toda a excitação... as emoções exacerbadas... é a idéia que fazem de um banquete.

-Azkaban deve ser horrível – murmurou Harry. Lupin concordou, sério.

-A fortaleza foi construída em uma ilhota, bem longe da costa, mas não precisam de paredes nem de água para manter os prisioneiros confinados, não quando eles já estão presos dentro da própria cabeça, incapazes de um único pensamento agradável. A maioria enlouqueceu em poucas semanas.

-Mas Sirius Black escapou – comentou Harry lentamente. – Fugiu...

A maleta de Lupin escorregou da escrivaninha; ele teve que se abaixar depressa para apanhá-la no ar.

-É – disse se endireitando. – Black deve ter encontrado uma maneira de combatê-los. Eu não teria acreditado que isto fosse possível... Dizem que os dementadores esgotam os poderes de um bruxo que conviver um tempo demasiado longo com eles...

-O senhor fez aquele dementador no trem recuar – disse Harry de repente.

-Há... certas defesas que se pode usar – disse Lupin. – Mas no trem havia apenas um dementador. Quanto maior o número, mais difícil é resistir a eles.

-Que defesas? – perguntou Harry em seguida. – O senhor pode me ensinar?

-Não tenho a pretensão de ser um especialista no combate a dementadores, Harry... muito ao contrário...

-Mas se os dementadores forem a outro jogo de quadribol, preciso saber lutar contra eles...

Lupin avaliou o rosto decidido de Harry, hesitou, depois disse:

-Bem... está bem. Vou tentar ajudar. Mas receio que você terá de esperar até o próximo trimestre. Tenho muito que fazer antes das férias. Escolhi uma hora muito inconveniente para adoecer.

Com a promessa de receber aulas antidementadores de Lupin, o pensamento de que talvez não precisasse mais ouvir a morte da mãe, e o fato de que Corvinal esmagara Lufa-Lufa na partida de quadribol no fim de novembro, o ânimo de Harry deu uma guinada definitiva para cima. Afinal, Grifinória não fora eliminada da competição, embora o time não pudesse se dar ao luxo de perder mias uma partida. Olívio tornou a ficar possuído por uma energia obsessiva, e treinou com o time com mais empenho do que nunca, na chuvinha gélida e nevoenta que persistiu até dezembro. Harry não viu nem sinal de dementador nos terrenos da escola. A fúria de Dumbledore parecia ter funcionado para mantê-los em seus pontos de entrada.

Duas semanas antes do fim do trimestre, o céu clareou de repente até atingir um branco leitoso e ofuscante, e os terrenos enlameados da escola amanheceram, certo dia, cobertos de cintilante geada. No interior do castelo, havia um rebuliço de Natal no ar. Flitwick, o professor de Feitiços, já enfeitara sua sala de aula com luzes pisca-piscas que, quando foram ver, eram fadinhas voadoras de verdade. Os alunos estavam satisfeitos discutindo planos para as férias de Natal. Tanto Rony quanto Hermione haviam decidido permanecer em Hogwarts e, embora Rony dissesse que era porque não ia conseguir aturar Percy duas semanas, Harru não se deixou enganar; sabia que era para lhe fazerem companhia e se sentiu muito grato.

Para alegria de todos, exceto Harry, houve mais uma visita a Hogsmeade no último fim de semana do trimestre.

-Podemos fazer todas as nossas compras de Natal lá! – exclamou Hermione. – Mamãe e papai iriam adorar receber fios dentais de menta da Dedosdemel.

Resignado com a idéia de que seria o único aluno do terceiro ano a não ir, Harry pediu emprestado a Olívio o livro. _Qual vassoura, _e resolveu passar o dia lendo sobre as diferentes marcas. Ele andara montando uma vassoura da escola nos treinos do time, uma velhíssima Shooting Star, que era demasiado lenta e instável; decididamente precisava de uma vassoura nova.

Na manhã de sábado em que os colegas iriam a Hogsmeade, Harry se despediu de Rony e Hermione, embrulhados em capas e cachecóis, tornou a subir a escadaria de mármore, sozinho, e tomou o caminho da Torre da Grifinória. A neve começara a cair do lado de fora das janelas e o castelo estava muito parado e silencioso.

-Psiu... Harry!

Ele se virou, a meio caminho do corredor do terceiro andar, e viu Fred e Jorge espiando-o atrás da estátua de uma bruxa corcunda, de um olho só.

-Que é que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Harry, curioso. – Vocês não vão a Hogsmeade?

-Antes de ir viemos fazer uma festinha para animar você – disse Fred, com uma piscadela misteriosa. – Venha até aqui...

O garoto indicou com a cabeça uma sala de aula vazia, à esquerda da estátua de um olho só. Harry acompanhou os gêmeos. Jorge fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se virou, sorrindo, para Harry.

-Presente de Natal antecipado para você, Harry – anunciou.

Fred tirou alguma coisa de dentro da capa com um gesto largo e colocou-a em cima de uma carteira. Era um pedaço de pergaminho, grande, quadrado e muito gasto, sem nada escrito na superfície. Harry, desconfiando que fosse uma daquelas brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge, ficou parado olhando para o presente.

-E o que é que é isso? – perguntou.

-Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso – disse Jorge, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho.

-Dói na gente dar esse presente para você – disse Fred -, mas decidimos, na noite passada, que você precisa muito mais dele do que nós. E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor. È uma herança que vamos lhe deixar. Para falar a verdade, não precisamos mais dele.

-E para que eu preciso de um pedaço de pergaminho velho? – perguntou Harry.

-Um pedaço de pergaminho velho! – exclamou Fred, fechando os olhos com uma careta, como se Harry o tivesse ofendido mortalmente. – Explique a ele Jorge.

-Bem... quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... jovens, descuidados e inocentes.

-... bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch.

-Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido...

-Então Filch nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a nos ameaçar com os castigos de costume...

-... detenção...

-... nos arrancar as tripas...

-.. e não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito _Confiscado e Muito Perigoso._

-Não precisam continuar... – exclamou Harry, começando a sorrir.

-Bem, que é que você teria feito? – perguntou Fred. – Jorge soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... isto.

-Não foi tão desonesto quanto parece, sabe – comentou Jorge. – Calculamos que Filch nunca tivesse descoberto como usar o pergaminho. Mas, provavelmente suspeitou o que era ou não teria confiscado.

-E vocês sabem como usar?

-Ah, sabemos – disse Fred, rindo. – Esta jóia nos ensinou mais do que todos os professores da escola.

-Vocês estão me gozando – disse Harry, olhando para o pedaço velho e rasgado de pergaminho.

-Ah, é? – disse Jorge.

Ele apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse:

_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

Na mesa hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Jorge tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam:

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, _

_fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,_

_têm a honra de apresentes_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts. O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do capa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Pasmo, Harry se curvou para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que o Prof. Dumbledore estava andando para lá e para cá em seu escritório; a gata do zelador, Madame Nora, rondava o segundo andar; e Pirraça, o _poltergeist_, naquele momento saltitava pela sala de troféus. E quando os olhos de Harry percorreram os corredor que tão bem conhecia, ele notou mais alguma coisa.

O mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que ele nunca entrara. Muitas pareciam levar...

-... diretamente a Hogsmeade – disse Fred, acompanhando uma delas com o dedo. – São sete ao todo. Até agora o Filch conhece essas quatro – ele as apontou -, mas temos certeza de que somente nós conhecemos as outras. Não se preocupe com a passagem por trás do espelho no quarto andar. Nós a usamos até o inverno passado, mas já desabou, está completamente bloqueada. E achamos que ninguém jamais usou esta porque o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado bem em cima da entrada. Mas, esta outra aqui leva diretamente ao porão da Dedosdemel. Nós já a usamos um monte de vezes. E como você talvez tenha notado, a entrada é bem ali do lado de fora da sala, na corcunda daquela velhota de um olho só.

-Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas – suspirou Jorge, dando um tapinha no cabeçalho do mapa. – Devemos tanto a eles.

-Almas nobres, que trabalharam incansavelmente para ajudar novas gerações de transgressores – disse Fred solenemente.

-Certo – acrescentou Jorge depressa. – Não se esqueça de limpar o mapa depois de usá-lo...

-... senão qualquer um pode ler – recomendou Fred.

-É só bater com a varinha mais uma vez e dizer "Malfeito feito!", e o pergaminho torna a ficar branco.

-Portanto, jovem Harry – disse Fred, numa incrível imitação de Percy -, trate de se comportar.

-Vejo você na Dedosdemel – despediu-se Jorge, piscando.

Os gêmeos deixaram a sala, sorrindo satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

Harry ficou ali parado, contemplando o mapa milagroso. Acompanhou o pontinho de tinta Madame Nora virar à esquerda e parar para cheirar alguma coisa no chão. Se Filch realmente não conhecia... ele não teria que passar pelos dementadores...

Mas mesmo enquanto continuava ali, transbordante de excitação, uma coisa que ouvira, certa vez, o Sr. Weasley dizer aflorou em sua lembrança.

_Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar, se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro._

O mapa era um daqueles objetos mágicos perigosos sobre os quais o Sr. Weasley o prevenira... _Recursos para bruxos malfeitores... _mas então, raciocinou Harry, ele só queria usar o mapa para ir a Hogsmeade, não era que quisesse roubar alguma coisa ou atacar alguém... e Fred e Jorge já o usavam havia anos, sem que nada de terrível tivesse acontecido...

Harry acompanhou com o dedo a passagem secreta até a Dedosdemel.

Depois, subitamente, como se obedecesse a uma ordem, enrolou o mapa, guardou-o nas vestes e correu para a porta da sala de aula. Abriu-a uns dedinhos. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora. Com muito cuidado, esgueirou-se da sala até as costas da estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Que era mesmo que devia fazer? Puxou outra vez o mapa e viu, para seu espanto, que um novo boneco de tinta aparecera no pergaminho, rotulado _Harry Potter_. Estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que o verdadeiro Harry, mais ou menos na metade do corredor do terceiro andar. Harry observou-o atentamente. Seu pequeno eu de tinta parecia estar tocando a bruxa com uma varinha mínima. O garoto na mesma hora puxou a varinha real e deu um toque na estátua. Nada aconteceu. Ele tornou a consultar o mapa. Um balão com um texto aparecera ao lado do seu boneco. Dentro do balão havia a palavra _"Dissendium"._

-_Dissendium! _– sussurrou Harry, dando uma nova batida na bruxa de pedra.

Na mesma hora, a corcunda da estátua se abriu o suficiente para admitir uma pessoa bem magra. Harry deu uma espiada rápida nos dois lados do corredor, guardou outra vez o mapa, se içou de cabeça para dentro do buraco e deu um impulso para a frente.

Ele deslizou um bom pedaço, descendo o que parecia um escorrega de pedra e aterrissou na terra úmida e fria. Levantou-se, então, olhando a toda volta. Estava escuro como breu. Harry ergueu a varinha e murmurou:

-_Lumus! _– E pôde ver que se encontrava em uma passagem muito estreita, baixa e terrosa. Ergueu, então, o mapa, tocou-o com a ponta da varinha e disse baixinho: - Malfeito feito! – O mapa ficou imediatamente branco. Ele o dobrou cuidadosamente, enfiou-o dentro das vestes, depois, o coração batendo rápido, ao mesmo tempo excitado e apreensivo, Harry começou a andar.

A passagem virava e tornava a virar, mais parecendo uma toca de coelho gigante do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry caminhou depressa por ela, tropeçando aqui e ali no chão acidentado, segurando a varinha com firmeza a sua frente.

Levou uma eternidade, mas o garoto tinha o pensamento fixo na capacidade da Dedosdemele repor suas forças. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora, a passagem começou a subir. Ofegante, Harry apertou o passo, o rosto quente, os pés muito gelados.

Dez minutos mais tarde, chegou ao pé de uns degraus de pedra muito gastos, que subiam a perder de vista. Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Harry começou a subir. Cem degraus, duzentos degraus, perdeu a contar, olhando para os pés... Então, sem aviso, sua cabeça bateu em alguma coisa dura.

Parecia um alçapão. Harry ficou parado ali, massageando o cocuruto da cabeça, apurando os ouvidos. Não conseguia ouvir nenhum som em cima. Muito devagarinho, empurrou o alçapão e espiou pela borda.

Deparou com um poro, cheio de caixotes e caixas. Harry subiu pelo alçapão e tornou a fecha-lo – ele se fundiu tão perfeitamente com o soalho empoeirado que era impossível saber que estava ali. O garoto avançou lentamente até a escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior. Agora decididamente conseguia ouvir vozes, para não falar no tilintar de uma sineta no abre e fecha de uma porta.

Pensando no que deveria fazer, Harry, de repente, ouviu uma porta se abrir muito próximo; alguém ia descer a escada.

-E traga mais uma caixa de lesmas gelatinosas, querido, eles praticamente levaram tudo... – disse uma voz feminina.

Dois pés desceram a escada. Harry pulou para trás de um enorme caixote e esperou os passos se distanciarem. Ouvou o homem deslocando caixas na parede oposta. Talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade...

Rápida e silenciosamente, o garoto saiu abaixado do esconderijo e subiu as escadas; ao olhar para trás, viu um enorme traseiro e uma careca reluzente enfiada em uma caixa. Harry alcançou a porta no patamar da escada, escapuliu por ela e se encontrou atrás do balcão da Dedosdemel – abaixou-se, saiu quietinho de lado e por fim se levantou.

A Dedosdemel estava tão cheia de alunos de Hogwarts que ninguém olhou duas vezes para Harry. O garoto foi passando entre eles, olhando para os lados e reprimiu uma risada só de imaginar a expressão que aparecia na cara de porco do Duda se pudesse ver onde ele estava agora.

Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com a aparência mais apetitosa que se pode imaginar. Tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel; centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas; havia uma barrica enorme de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, Delícias gasosas – as tais bolas de sorvete de fruta que faziam levitar que Rony mencionara -, em outra parede havia os doces de "efeitos especiais": os melhores chicles de baba e bola (que enchiam a loja de bolas azulonas e se recusavam a estourar durante dias), o estranho quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos Diabinhos negros de pimenta ("sopre fogo em seus amigos!"), Ratinhos de sorvete ("ouça seus dentes baterem e rangerem!"), Sapos de creme de menta ("faça sua barriga saltar para valer!"), frágeis penas de algodão-doce e bombons explosivos.

Harry se espremeu entre as alunos do sexto ano que enchiam a loja e viu um letreiro pendurado no canto mais distante do salão (SABORES INCOMUNS). Rony e Hermione estavam bem em baixo, examinando uma bandeja de pirulitos com gosto de sangue. Harry, sorrateiramente, foi para atrás dos dois.

-Erca, não, Harry não vai querer esses, são para vampiro, imagino – ia dizendo Hermione.

-E esses aqui? – perguntou Rony, enfiando um vidro de cachos de barata embaixo do nariz de Hermione.

-Decididamente não – disse Harry.

Rony quase deixou cair o vidro.

-Harry! – berrou Hermione. – Que é que você está fazendo aqui? Como... foi que você...?

-Uau! – exclamou Rony, parecendo muito impressionado -, você aprendeu a aparatar!

-Claro que não aprendi. – Harry baixou a voz de modo que nenhum dos alunos de sexto ano pudesse ouvir e contou aos amigos sobre o Mapa do maroto.

-Como é que Fred e Jorge nunca me deram esse mapa? – perguntou Rony indignado. – Eu sou irmão deles.

-Mas Harry não vai ficar com o mapa! – afirmou Hermione como se a idéia fosse ridícula. – Vai entregá-lo à Profª Minerva, não é Harry?

-Não, não vou não! – disse Harry.

-Você é maluca? – exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos para a garota. – Entregar uma coisa boa dessas?

-Se eu entregar, vou ter que contar onde foi que o arranjei. Filch ia saber que Fred e Jorge surrupiaram dele!

-Mas e o Sirius Black? – sibilou Hermione. – Ele poderia estar usando uma das passagens do mapa para entrar no castelo! Os professores têm que saber disso!

-Ele não pode estar entrando por uma passagem – retrucou Harry depressa. – Tem sete túneis secretos no mapa, certo? Fred e Jorge calculam que Filch conhece uns quatro. E os outros três... um desabou, de modo que ninguém pode passar. Outro tem o Salgueiro Lutador plantado na entrada, portanto não se pode sair. E este que eu usei para chegar aqui... bom... é realmente difícil ver a entrada dele no porão. Então, a não ser que Black soubesse que havia uma passagem...

Harry hesitou. E se Black soubesse que havia uma passagem ali? Rony, porém, pigarreou querendo sinalizar alguma coisa e apontou para um aviso colado dentro da loja de doces.

POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA

_Lembramos aos nosso clientes que até a nova ordem, os dementadores irão patrulhar as ruas de Hogsmeade todas as noites após o pôr-do-sol. A medida visa garantir a segurança dos habitantes de Hogsmeade, aconselhável que os clientes encerrem suas compras bem antes de anoitecer._

_Feliz Natal!_

-Estão vendo só? – falou Rony em voz baixa. – Eu gostaria de ver Black tentar entrar na Dedosdemel com dementadores pululando por todo o povoado. Em todo o caso, Hermione, os donos da Dedosdemel ouviriam se alguém arrombasse a loja, não? Eles moram no primeiro andar!

-Tá... mas... mas – A garota parecia estar fazendo força para encontrar outro argumento. – Olha, ainda assim Harry não devia ter vindo a Hogsmeade. Ele não tem autorização! Se alguém descobrir, ele vai ficar enrascado até as orelhas! E ainda não anoiteceu... e se Sirius Black aparecer hoje? Agora?

-Ia ter muito trabalho para encontrar Harry no meio disso aí – disse Rony indicando com a cabeça as janelas de caixilhos, pelas quais se via a nevasca rodopiando lá fora. – Vamos, Mione, é Natal. Harry merece uma folga.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, parecendo extremamente preocupada.

-Você vai me denunciar? – perguntou Harry à amiga, sorrindo.

-Ah... claro que não... mas sinceramente, Harry...

-Viu as delícias gasosas, Harry? – perguntou Rony, puxando Harry e levantando-o até a barrica em que se encontravam. – E as lesmas gelatinosas? E os picolés ácidos? Fred me deu um desses quando eu tinha sete anos, fez um furo que atravessou a minha língua. Me lembro da mamãe pegando a vassoura e baixando o pau nele. – Ront ficou mirando, pensativo, a caixa de picolés ácidos. – Você ahca que Fred comeria um cacho de baratas se eu disse a ele que era amendoim?

Depois que Rony e Hermione pagaram por todos os doces que compraram, os três saíram da Dedosdemel para enfrentar a nevasca lá fora.

Hogsmeade parecia um cartão de Natal; as casas e lojas de telhado de colmo estavam cobertas por uma camada de neve fresca; havia coroas de azevinho nas portas e fieiras de luzes encantadas penduradas nas árvores.

Harry estremeceu; ao contrário dos amigos, ele não estava usando casaco. Os três saíram caminhando pela rua, a cabeça abaixada contra o vento, Rony e Hermione gritando por dentro dos cachecóis.

-Ali é o Correio...

-A Zonko's fica mais adiante.

-Podíamos ir até a Casa dos Gritos...

-Vamos fazer o seguinte – sugeriu Rony com os dentes batendo -, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?

Harry estava mais do que a fim; havia um vento cortante e suas mãos estavam congelando. Entçao, eles atravessaram a rua e minutos depois entraram na minúscula estalagem.

A sala estava cheíssima, barulhenta, quente e esfumaçada.

Uma mulher tipo violão, com um rosto bonito, estava servindo um grupo de bruxos desordeiros no bar.

-Aquela é a Madame Rosmerta – disse Rony. – Vou pegar as bebidas, está bem? – acrescentou, corando ligeiramente.

Harry e Hermione foram até o fundo do salão, onde havia uma mesinha desocupada entre uma janela e uma bela árvore de Natal próxima à lareira. Rony voltou em cinco minutos, trazendo três canecas espumantes de cerveja amanteigada.

-Feliz Natal! – desejou ele alegremente, erguendo a caneca.

Harry bebeu com gosto. Era a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara e parecia aquecer cada pedacinho dele, de dentro para fora.

Uma brisa repentina despenteou seus cabelos. A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir. Harry olhou por cima da borda da caneca e se engasgou.

Os professores McGonagall e Flitwick tinham acabado de entrar no bar em meio a uma rajada de flocos de neve, seguidos de perto por Hagrid, que vinha absorto em uma conversa com um homem corpulento de chapéu-coco verde-limão e uma capa de risca de giz – Cornlério Fudge, Ministro da Magia.

Numa fração de segundo, Rony e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, tinham posto as mãos na cabeça de Harry e feito o amigo escorregar do banquinho para baixo da mesa. Pingando cerveja amanteigada e se escondendo para sumir de vista, Harry, agarrado à caneca, espiou os pés dos professores e de Fudge caminharem até o bar e, em seguida, darem meia-volta e se dirigirem para onde ele estava.

Em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, Hermione sussurrou:

_-Mobiliarbus!_

A árvore de Natal ao lado da mesa se ergueu alguns centímetros do chão, flutuou de lado e desceu com um baque suave bem diante da mesa dos garotos, escondendo-os dos professores. Espiando por entre os ramos mais baixos e densos, Harry viu quatro conjuntos de pés de cadeiras se afastarem da mesa depois ouviu os resmungos e suspiros dos professores e do ministro ao se sentarem.

Em seguida, ele viu mais um par de pés, usando saltos altos, turquesa, cintilante, e ouviu uma voz de mulher dizer.

-Uma água de _gilly _pequena...

-É minha – disse a Prof. Minerva.

-A jarra de quentão...

-Obrigado – disse Hagrid.

-Soda com xarope de cereja, gelo e guarda-sol...

-Hummm! – exclamou o Prof. Flitwick estalando os lábios.

-Para o senhor é o rum de groselha, ministro.

-Obrigado, Rosmerta, querida – disse a voz de Fudge. – É um prazer revê-la, devo dizer. Não quer nos acompanhar? Venha se sentar conosco...

-Bem, muito obrigada, ministro.

Harry acompanhou os saltos cintilantes se afastarem e retornarem. Seu coração batia incomodamente na garganta. Por que não lhe ocorrera que este era o último fim de semana do trimestre também para os professores? E quanto tempo eles ficariam sentados ali? Ele precisava de tempo para voltar discretamente à Dedosdemel, se quisesse estar na escola ainda aquela noite... A perna de Hermione deu uma tremida nervosa perto dele.

-Então, o que é que o traz a esse fim de mundo, ministro? – perguntou a voz de Madame Rosmerta.

Harry viu a parte de baixo do corpo de Fudge se virar na cadeira, como se verificasse se havia alguém escutando. Depois respondeu em voz baixa:

-Quem mais se não Sirius Black? Imagino que você deve ter sabido o que houve em Hogwarts no Dia das Bruxas?

-Para falar a verdade, ouvi um boato – admitiu Madame Rosmerta.

-Você contou ao bar inteiro, Hagrid? – perguntou a Profª Minerva, exasperada.

-O senhor acha que Black continua por aqui, ministro? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta.

-Tenho certeza – respondeu Fudge laconicamente.

-O senhor sabe que os dementadores já revistaram o meu bar duas vezes? – falou Madame Rosmerta, com uma ligeira irritação na voz. – Espantaram todos os meus fregueses... Isto é muito ruim para o comércio, ministro.

-Rosmerta, querida, gosto tanto deles quanto você – disse Fudge, constrangido. – É uma precaução necessária... infelizmente, mas veja só... acabei de encontrar alguns. Estão furiosos com Dumbledore porque ele não os deixa entrar no terrenos da escola.

-É claro que não – disse a Profª Minerva, rispidamente. – Como é que vamos ensinar com aqueles horrores por todo o lado?

-Apoiado, apoiado! – exclamou o Prof. Flitwick com voz esganiçada, os pés balançando a um palmo do chão.

-Mesmo assim – disse Fudge em tom de dúvida -, eles estão aqui para proteger vocês todos de coisa muito pior... Nós todos sabemos o que Black é capaz de fazer...

-Sabem, eu ainda acho difícil acreditar – disse Madame Rosmerta pensativamente. – De todas as pessoas que passaram para o lado das trevas, Sirius Black é o último em que pensaria... quero dizer, eu me lembro dele quando era garoto em Hogwarts. Se alguém tivesse me dito, então, no que ele iria se transformar, eu teria respondido que a pessoa tinha bebido quentão demais.

-Você não conhece nem metade do que ele fez, Rosmerta – disse Fudge com impaciência. – A maioria nem sabe o pior.

-Pior? – exclamou Madame Rosmerta, a voz animada de curiosidade. – O senhor quer dizer pior do que matar todos aqueles coitados?

-Isso mesmo.

-Não posso acreditar. Que poderia ser pior?

-Você diz que se lembra dele em Hogwarts, Rosmerta – murmurou a Profª Minerva. – Você se lembra de quem era o melhor amigo dele?

-Claro – disse Madame Rosmerta, com uma risadinha. – Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo? O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, aah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter!

Harry deixou cair a caneca com estrépito. Rony deu-lhe um pontapé.

-Exatamente – disse a Profª Minerva. – Black e Potter. Líderes de uma turminha. Os dois muito inteligentes, é claro, na verdade excepcionalmente inteligentes, mas acho que nunca tivemos uma dupla de criadores de confusões igual...

-Não sei – disse Hagrid, dando uma risadinha. – Fred e Jorge Weasley seriam páreo duro para os dois.

-Parecia até que Black e Potter eram irmãos! – o Prof. Flitwick entrou na conversa. – Inseparáveis!

-Claro que eram – comentou Fudge. – Potter confiava mais em Black do que em qualquer outro amigo. Nada mudou quando os dois terminaram a escola. Black foi o padrinho quando Tiago se casou com Lílian. Depois, eles o escolheram para padrinho de Harry. O garoto nem tem idéia disso, é claro. Vocês podem imaginar como isto o atormentaria.

-Por que Black acabou se aliando a Você-Sabe-Quem? – cochichou Madame Rosmerta.

-Foi muito pior do que isso, minha querida... – Fudge baixou a voz e continuou numa espécie de sussurro grave. – Muita gente desconhece que os Potter sabiam que Você-Sabe-Quem queria pega-los. Dumbledore, que naturalmente trabalhava sem descanso contra Você-Sabe-Quem, tinha um bom número de espiões úteis. Um deles avisou-o e ele, na mesma hora, alertou Tiago e Lílian. Dumbledore aconselhou os dois a se esconderem. Bem, é claro que não era fácil alguém se esconder de Você-Sabe-Quem. Dumbledore sugeriu aos dois que teriam maiores chances de escapar se apelassem para o Feitiço Fidelius.

-Como é que é isso? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta, ofegando de interesse. O Prof. Flitwick pigarreou.

-Um feitiço extremamente complexo – explicou com a sua vozinha fina -, que implica esconder o segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá-la, a não ser é claro, que o fiel do segredo resolva contar a alguém. Enquanto ele se mantiver calado, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia revistar o povoado em que Lílian e Tiago viviam durante anos sem jamais encontra-los, mesmo que ficasse com o nariz grugado na janela da sala deles!

-Então Black era o fiel do segredo dos Potter? – sussurrou Madame Rosmerta.

-Naturalmente – respondeu a Profª Minerva. – Tiago Potter contou a Dumbledore que Black preferia morrer a contar onde eles estavam, que Black estava pensando em se esconder também... mesmo assim, Dumbledore continuou preocupado. Eu me lembro que ele próprio se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter.

-Ele suspeitava de Black? – exclamou Madame Rosmerta.

-Ele tinha certeza de que alguém íntimo dos Potter tinha mantido Você-Sabe-Quem informado dos movimentos do casal – respondeu a Profª Minerva sombriamente. – De fato, ele vinha suspeitando havia algum tempo de que alguém do nosso lado virara traidor e estava passando muita informação para Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Mas Tiago Potter insistiu em usar Black?

-Insistiu – disse Fudge com a voz carregada. – E então, pouco mais de uma semana depois de terem realizado o Feitiço Fidelius...

-Black traiu os Potter? – murmurou Madame Rosmerta.

-Traiu. Black estava cansado do papel de agente duplo, estava pronto a declarar abertamente o seu apoio a Você-Sabe-Quem e parece que planejou fazer isso assim que os Potter morressem. Mas, como todos sabem, Você-Sabe-Quem encontrou sua perdição no pequeno Harry Potter. Despojado de poderes, extremamente enfraquecido, ele fugiu. E isto deixou Black numa posição realmente muito difícil. Seu mestre caíra no exato momento em que ele, Black, mostrara quem de fato era, um traidor. Não teve outra escolha senão fugir...

-Vira-casaca imundo e podre! – exclamou Hagrid tão alto que metade do bar se calou.

-Psiu! – fez a Profª Minerva.

-Eu o encontrei! – rosnou Hagrid. – Devo ter sido a última pessoa que viu Black antes de ele matar toda aquela gente! Fui eu que salvei Harry da casa de Lílian e Tiago depois que o casal morreu! Tirei o garoto das ruínas, coitadinho, com um grande corte na testa, e os pais mortos... e Sirius Black apareceu, naquela moto voadora que ele costumava usar. Nunca me ocorreu o que ele estava fazendo ali. Eu não sabia que ele era o fiel do segredo e Lílian e Tiago. Pensei que tivesse acabado de saber da notícia do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e vindo ver o que era possível fazer. Estava tremendo, branco. E vocês sabem o que eu fiz? EU CONSOLEI O TRAIDOR ASSASSINO! – bradou Hagrid.

-Hagrid, por favor! – pediu a Profª Minerva. – Fale baixo!

-Como é que eu ia saber que ele não estava abalado com a morte de Lílian e Tiago? Que estava preocupado era com Você-Sabe-Quem! Então ele disse: "Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele..." Ah! Mas eu tinha recebido ordens de Dumbledore, e disse não, Dumbledore tinha me mandado levar Harry para a casa dos tios. Black discordou, mas no fim cedeu. Me disse, então, que eu podia pegar a moto dele para levar Harry. "Não vou precisar dela", falou.

"Eu devia ter percebido, naquela hora, que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Black adorava a moto. Por que estava dando ela para mim? Por que não ia precisar mais da moto? A questão é que a moto era muito fácil de localizar. Dumbledore sabia que ele tinha sido o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Black sabia que ia ter que mandar àquela noite, sabia que era uma questão de horas até o Ministério sair à procura dele.

"_Mas e se eu tivesse entregado Haryr a Black, hein?_ Aposto como ele teria jogado o garoto no mar no meio do caminho. O filho dos melhores amigos dele! Mas quando um bruxo se alia ao lado das trevas, não tem mais nada nem ninguém que tenha importância para ele..."

À história de Hagrid seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Então, Madame Rosmerta falou com uma certa satisfação.

-Mas ele não conseguiu desaparecer, não foi? O Ministério da Magia o agarrou no dia seguinte!

-Ah, se ao menos isso fosse verdade – lamentou Fudge com amargura. – Não fomos nós que encontramos Black. Foi o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew, outro amigo dos Potter. Com certeza, enlouquecido de pesar e sabendo que Black fora o fiel do segredo dos Potter, Pedro foi pessoalmente atrás dele.

-Pettigrew... aquele garoto gordinho que sempre andava atrás dos dois em Hogwarts? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta.

-Ele venerava Black e Potter como se fossem heróis – disse a Profª Minerva. – Não estava bem à altura deles em termos de talento. Muitas vezes fui severa demais com ele. Podem imaginar agora como me... como me arrependo disso... – Sua voz parecia a de alguém que apanhara de repente um resfriado.

-Vamos, Minerva – consolou-a Fudge, com bondade. – Pettigrew teve uma morte de herói. Testemunhas oculares, trouxas, é claro, depois limpamos a memória deles, nos contaram como Pettigrew encurralou Black. Dizem que ele soluçava: "Lílian e Tiago, Sirius!" Como é que você pôde?" Então fez menção de apanhar a varinha. Bem, naturalmente, Black foi mais rápido. Fez Pettigrew em pedacinhos...

A Profª Minerva assoou o nariz e disse com a voz embargada:

-Menino burro... menino tolo... nunca teve jeito para duelar.. deveria ter deixado isso para o minstério...

-E vou te dizer uma coisa, se eu tivesse chegado ao Black antes de Pettigrew, não teria apelado para varinhas, eu teria despedaçado ele aos bocadinhos – rosnou Hagrid.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Hagrid – disse Fudge com severidade. – Ninguém, a não ser bruxos da elite do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, teria tido uma chance contra Black depois que ele foi encurralado. Na época, eu era ministro júnior no Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, e fui um dos primeiro a chegar à cena depôs que Black liquidou aquelas pessoas, nunca vou me esquecer. Ainda sonho com o que vi, às vezes. Uma cratera no meio da rua, tão funda que rachou a tubulação de esgoto embaixo. Cadáveres por toda a parte. Trouxas berrando. E Black parado ali, dando gargalhadas, diante do que restava de Pettigrew... um monte de vestes ensangüentadas e uns poucos, uns poucos fragmentos...

A voz de Fudge parou abruptamente. Ouviu-se o barulho de cinco narizes assoando.

-Bem, aí tem você, Rosmerta – disse Fudge com a voz carregada. – Black foi levado por vinde policias do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia e Pettigrew recebeu a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, o que acho que foi algum consolo para a coitada da mãe dele. Black tem estado preso em Azkaban desde então.

Madame Rosmerta deu um longo suspiro.

-É verdade que ele é doido, ministro?

-Eu gostaria de poder dizer que é – disse Fudge lentamente. – Acredito que é certo que a derrota do mestre o desequilibrou por algum tempo. O assassinato de Pettigrew e de todos aqueles trouxas foi trabalho de um homem desesperado e acuado, cruel... sem sentido. Mas eu encontrei Black na última inspeção que fiz à Azkaban. Vocês sabem que a maioria dos prisioneiros ficam sentados no escuro resmungando; não dizem coisa com coisa... mas fiquei chocaco com a aparência normal de Black. Conversou comigo muito racionalmente. Me deixou nervoso. Deu a impressão de estar meramente entediado, perguntou se eu já tinha acabado de ler o meu jornal, com toda a tranqüilidade, disse que sentia falta das palavras cruzadas. Fiquei realmente espantado de ver pouco efeito que os dementadores estavam causando nele, e, vejam, ele era um dos prisioneiros da cela dia e noite.

-Mas para que o senhor acha que ele fugiu? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta. – Por Deus, ministro, ele não está tentando se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, está?

-Eu diria que esse é o plano dele, hum, a longo prazo – disse Fudge evasivamente. – Mas temos esperança de pegar Black bem antes disso. Devo dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho e sem amigos é uma coisa... mas se tiver de volta o seu serviçal mais dedicado, estremeço só em pensar na rapidez com que se reergueria...

Ouviu-se um leve tilintar de copo em madeira. Alguém pousara o corpo.

-Sabe, Cornélio, se você vai jantar com o diretor, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo – sugeriu a Profª Minerva.

Um por um, os pares de pés à frente de Harry retomaram o peso dos seus donos; barras de capas rodopiaram atrás do balcão do bar. A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir, deixando entrar mais uma rajada de flocos de neve e os professores desaparecerem.

-Harry?

Os rostos de Rony e Hermione seguiram embaixo da mesa. Os dois o encararam, sem encontrar palavras para falar.


	11. Capítulo 11 A Firebolt

**Capítulo 11 - A Firebolt**

Harry não tinha uma idéia muito clara de como conseguira voltar ao porão da Dedosdemel, atravessar o túnel e sair mais uma vez no castelo. Só sabia que a viagem de volta parecia não ter demorado nada, e que ele mal se apercebera do que estava fazendo, porque sua cabeça continuava a latejar com a conversa que acabara de ouvir.

Por que ninguém lhe contara? Dumbledore, Hagrid, o Sr. Weasley, Cornélio Fudge... por que ninguém jamais mencionara o fato de que seus pais tinham morrido porque o melhor amigo deles os traíra?

Rony e Hermione observaram Harry, muito nervoso, durante o jantar, sem sequer se atrever a conversar com ele sobre o que tinham ouvido, porque Percy estava sentado perto deles. Quando subiram para a concorrida sala comunal, foi para descobrir que Fred e Jorge tinham soltado meia dúzia de bombas de bosta num arroubo de animação de fim de trimestre. Harry, que não queria que os gêmeos lhe perguntassem se tinha chegado ou não a Hogsmeade, subiu sorrateira e silenciosamente para o dormitório vazio e foi direto ao seu armário de cabeceira. Empurrou os livros para um lado e não demorou nada a encontrar o que estava procurando – o álbum de fotografias encadernado em couro que Hagrid lhe dera havia dois anos, repleto de fotos mágicas de seus pais. O garoto se sentou na cama, fechou o cortinado e começou a virar as páginas, procurando, até que...

Parou numa foto do dia do casamento dos pais. Lá estava seu pai acenando para ele, sorridente, os rebeldes cabelos negros que Harry herdara apontando para todas as direções. Lá estava sua mãe, radiante de felicidade, de braço dado com o seu pai. E lá... aquele devia ser ele. O padrinho... Harry jamais lhe dera atenção antes.

Se não tivesse sabido que era a mesma pessoa, jamais teria pensado que era Black naquela velha foto. Seu rosto não era encovado e macilento, mas bonito e risonho. Já estaria trabalhando para Voldemort quando a foto fora tirada? Já estaria planejando as mortes das duas pessoas ao seu lado? Saberia que ia enfrentar doze anos em Azkaban, doze anos que o tornariam irreconhecível?

_Mas os dementadores não o afetam, _pensou Harry, examinando atentamente aquele rosto bonito e risonho. _Ele não tem que ouvir minha mãe gritando quando eles chegam muito perto..._

Harry fechou com violência o álbum e, abaixando-se, guardou-o de novo no armário, tirou as vestes e os óculos e foi dormir, cuidando para que o cortinado o escondesse de todos.

A porta do dormitório se abriu.

-Harry? – chamou a voz de Rony, hesitante.

Mas Harry continuou quieto, fingindo que estava dormindo. Ouviu o amigo se retirar e virou de barriga para cima, os olhos muito abertos.

Um ódio que ele jamais conhecera começou a crescer dentro dele como veneno. Viu Black rindo-se dele no escuro, como se alguém tivesse colado a foto do álbum em seus olhos. Assistiu, como se estivesse vendo um filme, a Sirius Black explodir Pedro Pettigrew, (que lembrava Neville Longbottm), em mil pedaços. Ouviu (embora não tivesse a menor idéia do som que teria a voz de Black) um murmúrio baixo e excitado. "Aconteceu, meu Senhor... os Potter me escolheram para fiel do seu segredo..." E então ouviu outra voz, rindo-se histericamente, a mesma risada que Harry ouvia mentalmente sempre que os dementadores se aproximavam...

-Harry, você... você está com uma cara horrível.

O garoto só adormecera quando o dia ia raiando. Ao acordar, encontrou o dormitório vazio, deserto, se vestiu e desceu para a sala comunal, também vazia exceto pela presença de Rony, que comia sapos de creme de menta e massageava a barriga, e Hermione que espalhara os deveres de casa em cima das três mesas.

-Onde foi todo mundo? – perguntou Harry.

-Embora! Hoje é o primeiro dia de férias, está lembrado? – respondeu Rony, observando o amigo atentamente. – É quase hora do almoço; eu ia subir para acordá-lo daqui a pouquinho.

Harry afundou em uma poltrona junto à lareira. A neve continuava a cair lá fora. Bichento estava esparramado diante da lareira com um grande tapete amarelo-avermelhado.

-Realmente você não está com uma cara muito boa, sabe – disse Hermione, examinando ansiosa o rosto do amigo.

-Estou ótimo – retrucou ele.

-Harry, escuta aqui – disse Hermione trocando um olhar com Rony -, você deve estar realmente perturbado com o que ouviu ontem. Mas o importante é não fazer nenhuma bobagem.

-Como o quê?

-Como tentar ir atrás de Black – disse Rony depressa.

Harry percebeu que os dois tinham ensaiado aquela conversa enquanto ele estivera dormindo. Não respondeu nada.

-Você não vai, não é mesmo, Harry? – insistiu Hermione.

-Porque não vale a pena morrer por causa do Black – disse Rony.

Harry olhou para os amigos. Eles pareciam não ter entendido o problema.

-Vocês sabem o que eu vejo e ouço cada vez que um dementador se aproxima de mim? – Rony e Hermione sacudiram a cabeça, apreensivos. – Ouço minha mãe gritar e suplicar a Voldemort. E se alguém ouve a mãe gritar daquele jeito, pouco antes de morrer, não dá para esquecer depressa. E se descobre que alguém que ela acreditava ser amigo foi o traidor que pôs Voldemort na pista dela...

-Mas não tem nada que você possa fazer! – disse Hermione, impressionada. – Os dementadores vão capturar Black e ele vai voltar a Azkaban e... e é muito bem feito para ele!

-Você ouviu o que Fudge disse. Black não é afetado por Azkaban como as pessoas normais. Não é um castigo para ele como é para os outros.

-Então o que é que você está dizendo? – perguntou Rony muito tenso. – Você quer... matar Black ou coisa parecida?

-Não seja bobo – disse Hermione, cuja voz transparecia pânico. – Harry não quer matar ninguém não é mesmo?

Mais uma vez Harry não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que queria fazer. Só sabia que a idéia de não fazer nada, enquanto Black continuava em liberdade, era quase insuportável.

-Malfoy sabe – disse ele de repente. – Vocês lembrar do que ele me disse na aula de Poções? "Se fosse eu, ia atrás dele sozinho... Ia querer vingança;"

-Você vai seguir o conselho de Malfoy em vez do nosso? – perguntou Rony, enfurecido. – Escuta aqui... você sabe o que a mãe do Pettigrew recebeu depois que Black acabou com o filho dela? Papai me contou...a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, e o dedo de Pettigrew em uma caixa. Foi o maior pedaço dele que conseguiram encontrar. Black é um louco, Harry, e é perigoso...

-O pai de Malfoy deve ter contado a ele – disse Harry, não dando atenção a Rony. – Fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort...

-_Faz favor de dizer Você-Sabe-Quem? _– exclamou Rony com raiva.

-... então obviamente, os Malfoy sabiam que Black estava trabalhando para Voldemort...

-... e Malfoy adoraria ver você desintegrado em um milhão de pedaços, como Pettigrew! Caia na real, Harry. A esperança de Malfoy é que você seja morto antes de ele precisar jogar quadribol contra você.

-Harry, por favor – pediu Hermione, os olhos agora brilhavam de lágrimas -, por favor, tenha juízo. Black fez uma coisa horrível demais, mas não corra riscos, é isso que Black quer... Ah, Harry, você vai fazer o jogo de Black se for atrás dele. Seus pais não iam querer que você se machucasse, aim? Jamais iria querer que você saísse procurando Black!

-Eu nunca vou saber o que eles iam querer, porque, graças ao Black, nunca conversei com eles – disse Harry com rispidez.

Houve um silêncio em que Bicvhento se espreguiçou com desenvoltura, flexionando as garras. O bolso de Rony estremeceu.

-Escuta – disse o garoto, obviamente procurando mudar de assunto -, estamos de férias! Já é quase Natal! Vamos... vamos descer para ver o Hagrid. Não o visitamos há uma eternidade!

-Não! – disse Hermione depressa. – Harry não pode sair do castelo, Rony...

-É, vamos – disse Harry se endireitando na poltrona -, assim posso perguntar a ele por que nunca mencionou o Black quando me contou a história dos meus pais!

Continuar a discussão sobre Sirius Black não era obviamente o que Rony tinha em mente.

-Ou poderíamos jogar uma partida de xadrez – disse ele depressa – ou de bexigas. Percu deixou um jogo...

-Não, vamos visitar Hagrid – disse Harry com firmeza.

Então os três apanharam as capas no dormitório e saíram pelo buraco do retrato (Levantem-se para lutar, seus vira-latas covardes!), desceram pelo castelo vazio e cruzaram as portas de carvalho.

Os garotos caminharam sem pressa pelos jardins, deixando uma vala rasa na neve faiscante e solta, as meias e as bainhas da capas foram se molhando e congelando. A Floresta Proibida parecia que fora encantada, cada árvore se cobrira de salpicos prateados e a cabana de Hagrid lembrava um bolo com glacê.

-Será que ele saiu? – perguntou Hermione, que tremia embaixo da capa.

Rony encostou o ouvido na porta.

-Tem um barulho esquisito – disse. – Escuta só – será o Canino?

Harry e Hermione encostaram os ouvidos na porta também. De dentro da cabana vinham uns gemidos baixos e soluçantes.

-Será que não é melhor a gente ir chamar alguém? – perguntou Rony, nervoso.

-Hagrid! – chamou Harry, dando socos na porta. – Hagrid, você está aí?

Ouviu-se um som de passos pesados, depois a porta se abriu com um rangido. Hagrid estava ali parado, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as lágrimas caindo pelo seu colete de couro.

-Vocês souberam? – berrou ele, e se atirou no pescoço de Harry.

Tendo Hagrid no mínimo duas vezes o tamanho de um homem normal, isso não foi brincadeira. O garoto, quase desabando sob o peso do gigante, foi salvo por Rony e Hermione, que seguraram um em cada braço de Hagrid, e o puxaram para dentro da cabana. O guarda-caça deixou-se conduzir até uma cadeira e se largou em cima da mesa, soluçando descontrolado, o rosto brilhante de lágrimas que escorriam por sua barba embaraçada.

-Hagrid, o que foi? – perguntou Hermione perplexa.

Harry reparou em uma carta de aparência oficial aberta em cima da mesa.

-Que é isso, Hagrid?

Os soluços de Hagrid redobraram, mas ele empurrou a carta para o garoto, que a apanhou e leu em voz alta:

_Prezado Sr. Hagrid,_

_Dando prosseguimento ao nosso inquérito sobre o ataque do hipogrifo a um aluno seu, aceitamos as ponderações do Prof. Dumbledore d que o senhor não é responsável pelo lamentável incidente._

-Bem, então está tudo certo, Hagrid! – exclamou Rony, dando uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo. Mas Hagrid continuou a soluçar, e fez sinal com uma de suas gigantescas mãos, convidando Harry a continuar a leitura da carta.

_No entanto, devemos registrar a nossa preocupação quanto ao hipogrifo em pauta. Decidimos acolher a reclamação oficila do Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, e o caso será encaminhado à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. A audiência terá lugar em 20 de abril, e solicitamos que o senhor se apresente com o seu hipogrifo nos escritórios da Comissão, em Londres, nessa data. Entrementes, o animal deverá ser mantido preso e isolado._

_Atenciosamente..._

Seguia-se uma lista com os nomes dos conselheiros da escola.

-Ah! – exclamou Rony. – Mas você disse que o Bicuço não é um hipogrifo bravo, Hagrid. Aposto como ele vai se safar...

-Você não conhece as gárgulas da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas! – respondeu Hagrid com a voz engasgada, enxugando os olhos na manga. – Eles têm má vontade com as criaturas interessantes!

Um som repentino vindo de um canto da cabana fez Harry, Rony e Hermione se virarem depressa. Bicuço, o hipogrifo, estava deitado a um canto, mastigando alguma coisa que fazia escorrer sangue por todo o soalho.

-Eu não podia deixar ele amarrado lá fora na neve! – explicou Hagrid, sufocado. – Sozinho! No Natal!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam. Nunca tinha concordado com Hagrid sobre o que o guarda-caça chamava de "criaturas interessantes" e outras pessoas chamavam de "monstros aterrorizantes". Por outro lado, não parecia haver nenhuma maldade específica em Bicuço. De fato, pelos padrões normais de Hagrid, o bicho era sem dúvida engraçadinho.

-Você terá que preparar uma boa defesa, Hagrid – falou Hermione, sentando-se e pondo a mão no braço maciço do amigo. – Tenho certeza de que você pode provar que Bicuço é seguro.

-Não vai fazer nenhum diferença! – soluçou Hagrid. – Aqueles demônios da Eliminação, eles são controlados por Lúcio Malfoy! Têm medo dele! E se eu perder o caso, Bicuço...

Hagrid passou o dedo rapidamente pela garganta, depois deixou escapar um lamento, e caiu para a frente, deitando a cabeço nos braços.

-E Dumbledore, Hagrid? – perguntou Harry.

-Ele já fez mais do que o suficiente por mim – gemeu Hagrid. – Já tem muito com que se ocupar só para segurar os dementadores do castelo e o Sirius Black rondando...

Rony e Hermione olharam depressa para Harry, como se esperassem que o garoto fosse começar a criticar Hagrid por não ter contado a verdade sobre Black. Mas Harry não teve coragem de perguntar nada, não naquele momento em que estava vendo o amigo tão infeliz e amedrontado.

-Escuta aqui, Hagrid – disse Harry -, você não pode desistir. Hermione tem razão, você só precisa é de uma boa defesa. Pode nos chamar como testemunhas...

-Tenho certeza que já li um caso de alguém que provocou um hipogrifo – disse Hermione, pensativa – e o bicho foi inocentado. Vou procurar para você, Hagrid, e verificar exatamente o que aconteceu.

Hagrid chorou ainda mais alta. Harry e Hermione olharam para Rony, pedindo ajuda.

-Hum... e se eu fizesse uma xícara de chá para nós? – ofereceu-se o garoto.

Harry olhou para ele, espantado.

-É o que minha mãe faz sempre que alguém está chateado – murmurou Rony, encolhendo os ombros.

Finalmente, depois de muitas reafirmações de ajuda, e uma caneca de chá fumegante diante dele, Hagrid assoou o nariz com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa e disse:

-Vocês têm razão. Não posso me entregar assim. Tenho que me controlar...

Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, saiu timidamente debaixo da mesa e descansou a cabeça no joelho do dono.

-Não tenho andado muito bem ultimamente – disse Hagrid, acariciando Canino com uma das mãos e enxugando o rosto com a outra. – Preocupado com o Bicuço e com a turma que não está gostando das minhas aulas...

-Nós gostamos! – mentiu Hermione na mesma hora.

-É, elas são ótimas! – acrescentou Rony, cruzando os dedos embaixo da mesa. – E... como é que vão os vermes?

-Mortos – disse Hagrid sombriamente. – Alface demais.

-Ah, não! – exclamou Rony, com um trejeito de riso na boca.

-E esses dementadores fazendo eu me sentir péssimo e tudo o mais – disse Hagrid com um súbito estremecimento. – Tenho que passar por eles todas as vezes que quero beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras. É como se eu estivesse de volta a Azkaban...

Ele se calou e tomou um pouco de chá. Harry, Rony e Hermione o observaram prendendo a respiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hagrid falar de sua breve estada em Azkaban. Depois de uma pausa, Hermione perguntou timidamente:

-Lá é muito ruim, Hagrid?

-Vocês não fazem idéia – disse ele com a voz contida. – Nunca estive em nenhum lugar assim. Pensei que ia endoidar. Ficava lembrando de coisas horríveis... o dia em que fui expulso de Hogwarts... o dia em que meu pai morreu...o dia em que tive de mandar Norberto embora...

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Norberto era o bebê dragão que Hagrid ganhar certa vez em um jogo de cartas.

-A pessoa não consegue mais se lembrar de quem é depois de algum tempo. E começa a achar que não vale a pena viver. Eu tinha esperança de morrer durante o sono... Quando me soltaram, foi como se eu estivesse renascendo, tudo voltou como uma avalanche, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. E vejam bem, os dementadores não gostaram nada de me deixar sair.

-Mas você era inocente! – exclamou Hermione.

Hagrid riu pelo nariz.

-Você acha que eles se importam com isso? Que nada. Desde que tenham umas centenas de seres humanos trancafiados com eles, para poder sugar toda a felicidade deles, não estão nem ao alguém é ou não culpado.

Hagrid ficou calado por um instante, olhou para o chá. Depois disse em voz baixa:

-Pensei em deixar Bicuço ir embora... tentar faze-lo fugir... mas como é que a gente explica para um hipogrifo que ele tem que se esconder? E... e tenho medo de desrespeitar a lei... – Ele ergueu os olhos para os garotos, as lágrimas outra vez escorrendo pelo rosto. – Não quero nunca mais na vida voltar para Azkaban.

A ida à cabana de Hagrid, embora não tivesse sido divertida, em todo o caso, produzira o efeito que Rony e Hermione esperavam. Ainda que Harry não tivesse de modo algum esquecido Black, não iria poder ficar pensando o tempo todo em vingança se quisesse ajudar Hagrid a vencer a causa contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Ele, Rony e Hermione foram, no dia seguinte , à biblioteca, e voltaram ao vazio salão comunal, carregados de livros que poderiam ajudar a preparar a defesa para o Bicuço. Os três se sentaram diante do fogo que havia na lareira e folhearam lentamente as páginas de livros empoeirados sobre casos famoso de feras que saíram para roubar ou atacar gente, falando-se, ocasionalmente, quando deparavam com alguma coisa que servisse.

-Aqui tem uma coisa... houve um caso em 1722... mas o hipogrifo foi condenado, eca, olhem só o que fizeram com ele, que coisa horrível...

-Esse aqui pode ajudar, olhem... um manticora atacou alguém ferozmente em 1296, e deixaram o bicho livre... ah, não, foi só porque todos estavam com medo de se aproximar dele...

Nesse meio tempo, tinham sido armadas no resto do castelo as magníficas decorações de Natal, apesar de poucos alunos terem permanecido na escola para apreciá-las. Grossas serpentinas de folhas e frutos de azevinho foram penduradas pelos corredores, luzes misteriosas brilhavam dentro de cada armadura, e o Salão Principal tinha as doze árvores de Natal de sempre, fulgurantes de estrelas douradas. Um cheiro forte e gostoso de comida invadia os corredores e, ma altura da noite de Natal, estava tão forte que até Perebas, no bolso de Rony, botou o nariz de fora para cheirar, esperançoso, o ar.

Na manhã de Natal, Harry foi acordado com Rony atirando um travesseiro nele.

-Oi! Presentes!

Harry apanhou os óculos e colocou-os no rosto, tentando enxergar, na penumbra, os pés da cama, onde aparecera um montinho de pacotes. Rony já estava rasgando o papel que embrulhava os dele.

-Mais uma suéter da mamãe... outra vez marrom-avermelhada... veja se você também ganhou uma.

Harry ganhara. A Sra. Weasley lhe mandara uma suéter vermelha com o leão da Grifinória no peito, uma dúzia de tortas de frutas secas e nozes, um bolo de Natal e uma caixa com crocantes de nozes. Quando empurrou tudo isso para um lado, ele viu um pacote fino e longo por baixo.

-Que é isso? – perguntou Rony, espiando, enquanto segurava nas mãos um par de meias marrom-avermelhada que acabara de abrir.

-Não sei...

Harry rasgou o pacote e prendeu a respiração ao ver a magnífica e reluzente vassoura que rolara sobre sua cama. Rony largou as meias e pulou na cama dele para olhar mais de perto.

-Eu não acredito – disse com a voz rouca.

Era uma Firebolt, idêntica à vassoura de sonho que Harry tinha ido ver todas as manhãs no Beco Diagonal. O cabo brilhou quando ele a ergueu. Sentiu a vassoura vibrar e a soltou; ela ficou flutuando no ar, sem apoio, na altura exata para ele monta-la.

Os olhos de Harry correram da placa de ouro com o número do registro para a superfície do cabo, dali para as lascas de bétula perfeitamente lisas e aerodinâmicas que formavam a cauda.

-Quem lhe mandou essa vassoura? – perguntou Rony em voz baixa.

-Procure aí o cartão – disse Harry.

Rony rasgou o resto do papel de embrulho da Firebolt.

-Nada! Caramba, quem gastaria tanto dinheiro com você?

-Bem – disse Harry, atordoado -, aposto que não foram os Dursley.

-Aposto que foi Dumbledore – disse Rony, agora rodeando a Firebolt, apreciando cada centímetro de sua glória. – Ele lhe mandou a Capa de Invisibilidade anonimamente...

-Mas era do meu pai – respondeu Harry. – Dumbledore só estava passando a capa para mim. Ele não gastaria centenas de galeões comigo. Não pode sair dando coisas assim para alunos...

-Por isso mesmo é que não ia dizer que foi ele! – concluiu Rony. – Para um debilóide feito o Malfoy não dizer que é favoritismo. Ei, Harry... – Rony deu uma grande gargalhada. – Malfoy! Espere até ele ver você montando nisso! Vai ficar doente de inveja! É uma vassoura de padrão internacional, ah, isso é!

-Não consigo acreditar – murmurou Harry, alisando a Firebolt, enquanto Rony afundava na cama dele, rindo de se acabar só de pensar no Malfoy. – Quem...?

-Eu sei – disse Rony se controlando. – Eu sei quem poderia ter sido... Lupin.

-Quê? – disse Harry, agora começando a rir também. – Lupin? Olha, se ele tivesse tanto ouro assim, poderia comprar umas vestes novas.

-É, mas ele gosta de você. E estava ausente quando a sua Nimbus se arrebentou, e talvez tenha ouvido falar do acidente e resolvido visitar o Beco Diagonal e comprar a vassoura para você...

-Que é que você quer dizer com "estava ausente"? – perguntou Harry. – Ele estava doente quando eu joguei aquela partida.

-Bem, ele não estava na ala hospitalar – disse Rony. – Eu estava lá limpando comadres, cumprindo aquela detenção que o Snape me deu, lembra?

Harry franziu a testa para Rony.

-Não posso imaginar Lupin comprando um presente desses.

-Do que é que vocês estão rindo?

Hermione acabara de entrar, vestindo um robe e segurando Bichento, que estava com cara de extremo mau humor e um fio de lantejoulas em volta do pescoço.

-Não entre aqui com ele! – disse Rony, apanhando Perebas depressa das profundezas de sua cama e guardando-o no bolso do pijama. Mas Hermione não ouviu. Largou Bichento na cama vazia de Simas e grudou os olhos, boquiaberta na Firebolt.

-Ah, Harry! Quem lhe mandou isso?

-Não tenho a menor idéia. Não tinha cartão nem nada.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione não pareceu nem excitada nem intrigada com a informação. Pelo contrário, ficou desapontada e mordeu o lábio.

-Que é que você tem? – perguntou Rony.

-Não sei – respondeu Hermione lentamente -, mas é meio esquisito, não é? Quero dizer, essa é uma vassoura muito boa, não é?

Rony suspirou, exasperado.

-É a melhor vassoura que existe no mundo, Hermione.

-Então deve ter sido realmente cara...

-Provavelmente custou mais do que todas as vassouras da Sonserina, juntas – disse Rony alegremente.

-Bem... quem iria mandar a Harry uma coisa tão cara e nem ao menos dizer quem mandou? – perguntou Hermione.

-Quem quer saber disso? – retrucou Rony, impaciente. – Escuta aqui, Harry, posso dar uma voltinha? Posso?

-Acho que ninguém devia montar nessa vassoura por enquanto! – disse Hermione com a voz esganiçada.

Harry e Rony encararam a garota.

-Que é que você acha que Harry vai fazer com ela... varrer o chão?

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Bichento saltou da cama de Simas direto para o peito de Rony.

-TIRE-O-DAQUI! – berrou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que as garras de Bichento rasgaram seu pijama e Perebas tentou uma fuga desesperada por cima do seu ombro. Rony agarrou Perebas pelo rabo e mirou em Bichento um pontapé mal calculado que acabou acertando o malão aos pés da cama de Harry, derrubou-o, e fez Rony pular pelo quarto uivando de dor.

O pêlo de Bichento de repente ficou em pé. Um assobio alto e fino começou a invadir o quarto. O bisbilhoscópio de bolso saltara de dentro das meias velhas do tio Valter e saíra rodopiando e cintilando pelo chão.

-Eu tinha me esquecido dele! – exclamou Harry, que se abaixou e recolheu o bisbilhoscópio. – Nunca uso estas meias se posso evitar...

O pequeno pião girava e assobiava na palma da mão do garoto. Bichento sibilava e bufava para ele.

-É melhor você levar esse gato daqui, Hermione – disse Rony furioso, sentando-se na cama de Harry e massageando o dedão do pé. – Será que dá para você guardar essa coisa? – acrescentou ele para Harry quando Hermione ia se retirando do quarto. Os olhos amarelos de Bichento continuavam fixos nele, cheio de malícia.

Harry tornou a enfiar o bisbilhoscópio nas meias e atirou-o de volta ao malão. Tudo que se ouvia agora eram os gemidos de dor e raiva que Rony abafava. Perebas estava aninhado nas mãos do dono. Já fazia tempo que Harry o vira fora do bolso do amigo e teve a desagradável surpresa de observar Perebas, antigamente tão gordo, estava agora magérrimo; e também tinha perdido pêlos em alguns pontos do corpo.

-Ele não está com uma aparência muito boa, não é? – comentou Harry.

-É estresse! – respondeu Rony. – Ele até estaria bem se aquela bola idiota de pêlo o deixasse em paz.

Mas Harry, se lembrando que a mulher na loja de Animais Mágicos dissera que os ratos só viviam três anos, não pôde deixar de sentir que, a não ser que Perebas tivesse poderes jamais revelados, ele estaca chegando ao fim da vida. E, apesar das queixas freqüentes do amigo de que o rato estava chato e inútil, ele tinha certeza de que Rony ficaria infeliz se o bicho morresse.

O espírito de Natal estaca decididamente em baixo no salão comunal da Grifinória àquela manhã. Hermione prendera Bichento no dormitório das meninas, mas estava furiosa com Rony por ter tentando chuta-lo; Rony continuava fumegando de raiva com a nova tentativa que o gato fizera de comer seu rato. Harry desistiu de tentar fazer os dois se falarem e se ocupou em examinar a Firebolt, que trouxera com ele para a sala. Por alguma razão isto pareceu aborrecer Hermione também; ela não fez comentário algum, mas não parava de lançar olhares carrancudos à vassoura, como se esta também tivesse criticado Bichento.

À hora do almoço eles desceram para o Salão Principal e descobriram que as mesas das casas tinham sido encostadas nas paredes outra vez e que uma única mesa fora posta para doze pessoas no meio do salão. Os professores Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Snape, Sprout e Flitwick estava sentados à mesa, bem como Filch, o zelador, que tirara o avental marrom de uso diário e estava enfatiotado com uma casaca muito velha de aspecto mofado. Havia apenas mais três alunos, dois novatos extremamente nervosos e um garoto mal-humorado da Sonserina.

-Feliz Natal! – desejou Dumbledore quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram da mesa. – Como éramos tão poucos, me pareceu uma tolice usar as mesas das casas... Sentem-se, sentem-se!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram lado a lado na ponta da mesa.

-Balas de estalo! – disse Dumbledore entusiasmado, oferecendo a ponta de um tubo prateado para Snape, que o pegou com relutância e puxou. Com um estampido, a bala se rompeu e surgiu um grande chapéu cônico de bruxo emcimado por um urubu empalhado.

Harry, lembrando-se do bicho-papão, procurou os olhos de Rony e os dois sorriram; a boca de Snape se compriu e ele empurrou o chapéu para Dumbledore, que trocou pelo próprio chapéu na mesma hora.

-Podem avançar! – convidou ele aos presentes, sorrindo para todos.

Quando Harry estava se servindo de batatas assadas, as portas do salão se abriram. Era a Profª Sibila Trelawnet, deslizando em direção à mesa como se andasse sobre rodas. Tinha posto um vestido verde de paetês em homenagem à ocasião, o que a fazia parecer mais que nunca uma libélula enorme e cintilante.

-Sibila, mas que surpresa agradável! – saudou-a Dumbledore, levantando-se.

-Estive consultando a minha bola de cristal diretor – disse a professora com a voz mais etérea e distante do mundo -, e para meu espanto, me vi abandonando o meu almoço solitário para vir me reunir a vocês. Quem sou eu para recusar uma inspiração do destino? Na mesma hora me apressei a deixar minha torre e peço que me perdoem o atraso...

-É claro – disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilantes. – Deixe-me apanhar uma cadeira para você...

E, dizendo isso, usou a varinha para trazer, pelo ar, uma cadeira que girou alguns segundos e pousou com um baque entre os professores Snape e Minerva. A Profª Sibila, porém, não se sentou; seus enormes olhos começaram a passear pela mesa e ela subitamente deixou escapar um gritinho.

-Não me atrevo, diretor! Se eu me sentar, seremos treze! Nada poderia ser mais azarado! Não vamos esquecer que quando treze comemos juntos, o primeiro a se levantar será o primeiro a morrer!

-Vamos correr o risco, Sibila – disse a Profª Minerva, impaciente. – Por favor, sente, o peru está esfriando.

Sibila hesitou, depois se acomodou na cadeira vazia, os olhos fechados e a boca contraída, como se estivesse à espera de um raio atingir a mesa. Minerva enfiou uma grande colher na terrina mais próxima.

-Tripas, Sibila?

A professora fingiu não ouvir. Reabriu os olhos, correu-os ao redor da mesa, mais uma vez, e perguntou:

-Mas onde está o nosso caro Prof. Lupin?

-Receio que o coitado esteja doente outra vez – disse Dumbledore, fazendo um gesto para que todos começassem a se servir. – Puçá sorte que isso fosse acontecer no dia do Natal.

-Mas com certeza você já sabia disso, não, Sibila? – disse a Profª Minerva com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Sibila lançou a Minerva um olhar gelado.

-Claro que sabia, Minerva – disse com a voz controlada. – Mas a pessoa não deve fazer alarde de tudo que sabe. Muitas vezes finjo que não possuo Visão Interior para não deixar os outros nervosos.

-Isto explica muita coisa – disse a outra com azedume.

A voz da Profª Sibila subitamente se tornou bem menos etérea.

-Se você quer saber, Minerva, vi que o coitado do Prof. Lupin não vai estar conosco por muito tempo. E ele próprio parece saber que seu tempo é curto. Decididamente fugiu quando eu me ofereci para consultar a bola de cristal para ele...

-Imagine só – comentou Minerva secamente.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas – disse Dumbledore, com a voz alegre, mas ligeiramente mais alta, o que pôs um ponto final na conversa das duas – de que o Prof. Lupin corra algum perigo iminente. Severo, você preparou a poção para ele outra vez?

-Preparei, diretor – respondeu Snape.

-Ótimo. Então logo ele deverá estar de pé... Derek, você já se serviu dessas salsichas apimentadas? Estão excelente.

O garoto do primeiro ano ficou vermelhíssimo quando Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele, e apanhou a travessa de salsichas com as mãos trêmulas.

A Profª Sibila se comportou quase normalmente até o finzinho do almoço de Natal, duas horas depois. Empapuçados com a comida e ainda usando os chapéus de festa, Harry e Rony se levantaram primeiro da mesa e ela deu um grito agudo.

-Meus queridos! Qual dos dois se levantou da cadeira primeiro? Qual?

-Não sei – respondeu Rony olhando preocupado para Harry.

-Duvido que vá fazer muita diferença – disse a Profª Minerva com frieza -, a não ser que o tarado da machadinha esteja esperando aí fora para matar o primeiro que sair para o saguão.

Até Rony riu. Sibila pareceu muitíssimo ofendida.

-Você vem com a gente? – perguntou Harry a Hermione.

-Não – respondeu a garota. – Quero falar uma coisa com a Profª McGonagall.

-Provavelmente vai tentar ver se pode assistir a mais aulas – bocejou Rony quando se encaminhavam para o saguão de entrada, onde não encontraram nenhum louco da machadinha.

Quando chegaram ao buraco do retrato, encontraram Sir Cadogan desfrutando um almoço de Natal com dois frades, vários ex-diretores de Hogwarts e seu gordo pônei. O cavaleiro levantou a viseira e brindou os dois garotos com uma jarra de quentão.

-Feliz... hic... Natal! Senha!

-Cão desprezível – disse Rony.

-E o mesmo para o senhor, meu senhor! – berrou Sir Cadogan quando o quarto se afastou para admitir os garotos.

Harry foi diretamente ao dormitório, apanhou a Firebolt e o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras que Hermione lhe dera de presente de aniversário, levou-os para baixo e tentou encontrar o que fazer com a vassoura; mas não havia lascas levantadas para aparar e o cabo ainda estava tão reluzente que não tinha sentido lhe dar polimento. Ele e Rony ficaram ali admirando a vassoura de todos os ângulos até que o buraco do retrato se abriu e Hermione entrou, acompanhada da Profª Minerva.

Embora Minerva McGonagall fosse diretora da Grifinória, Harry só a vira antes na sala comunal uma vez, e para dar um aviso muito sério. Ele e Rony a olharam, os dois segurando a Firebolt. Hermione contornou o lugar em que eles estavam, se sentou, apanhou o livro mais próximo e escondeu o rosto nele.

-Então é isso? – perguntou a professora com o seu olhar penetrante, aproximando-se da lareira para examinar a Firebolt. – A Srta. Granger acabou de me informar que alguém lhe mandou uma vassoura, Potter.

Harry e Rony se viraram para olhar Hermione. Surpreenderam sua testa corando por cima do livro, que ela segurava de cabeça para baixo.

-Posso? – perguntou McGonagall, mas não esperou resposta para tirar a vassoura das mãos dos garotos. Examinou-a atentamente, do cabo às lascas. – Hum. E não havia nenhum bilhete, nenhum cartão, Potter? Nenhuma mensagem de nenhum tipo?

-Não – disse Harry sem compreender.

-Entendo... Bem, receio que tenha de levar a vassoura, Potter.

-Q... quê? – exclamou Harry, ficando em pé. – Por quê?

-Teremos que verificar se não está enfeitiçada. Naturalmente eu não sou especialista nesse assunto, mas imagino que Madame Hooch e o Prof. Flitwick possam desmontá-la...

-Desmontá-la? – repetiu Rony, como se a professora fosse maluca.

-Não deve levar mais do que umas semanas. Você a receberá de volta se tivermos certeza de que está limpa.

-A vassoura não tem nada errado! – exclamou Harry, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. – Francamente, professora...

-Você não pode saber, Potter – disse a professora com bondade -, pelo menos até ter voado nela, e receio que isto esteja fora de questão até nos certificarmos de que ninguém a alterou. Eu o manterei informado.

A Profª McGonagall deu meia-volta levando a Firebolt, e atravessou o buraco do retrato, que se fechou em seguida. Harry ficou observando a professora partir, a latinha de cera de polimento ainda na mão. Rony, porém, se voltou contra Hermione.

-_Para que você foi correndo contar à Profª Minerva?_

Hermione largou o livro de lado. Seu rosto continuava vermelho, mas ela se levantou e enfrentou Rony, desafiando-o.

-Porque achei, e a Profª McGonagall concorda comigo, que provavelmente a vassoura foi mandada a Harry por Sirius Black!


End file.
